Extremely Nice
by Miraculous Fanatic
Summary: Extremely Naughty Sequel. Relationships are being rebuilt, while others threaten to crumble. Adrien's life is turned around when his mother returns with an unexpected surprise. Marinette starts her newfound friendship with Chloe by trying to give her a new image. But what happens when the unexpected surprise finds out Adrien's secret? Used to be called "Stay" Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is a sequel to the story "Extremely Naughty." I strongly suggest you read that story first before you continue to read this one. However, if you are uncomfortable with rated M stories, then this isn't the place for you.**

 **AN: Hey guys! So here's that promised sequel you guys wanted. When we last left off, Adrien's mother Amelie had returned to Adrien's life, and with someone he never expected. Why has she reappeared, and what's the story behind her disappearance? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Twelve year old Adrien held a toy airplane in his hand, as he made whooshing noises and airplane sounds running around the living room. Amelie, his mother, was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, but mostly watching her son have fun. Unlike other kids his age who were only interested in video games, Adrien still found enjoyment out of action figures and toy vehicles. For a twelve year old, he sure did act as though he was five._

 _Adrien held another airplane in his hand, moving it around the previous airplane as though to avoid a collision. "Oh no! We're going to crash! We're all going to die!" He made faint screaming noises as he made the people in one of the airplanes go crazy. "Brace for impact!" He slowly made the airplanes collide and made an exploding noise. He pretended that little men jumped out of the airplane just in time before the collision, using parachutes to safely float down to the surface. "That was a close one, Pilot Agreste." One pilot said to the other. Adrien used his deep voice for "Pilot Agreste."_

" _Indeed it was, Pilot Jones."_

" _What do you say? After we land, let's go eat some croissants and cookies."_

" _That's sounds wonderful!"_

" _Oh, Pilot Agreste!" Amelie singsongs, as Adrien looked at his mother disapprovingly now that his game was interrupted. "It's time for your piano practice."_

" _Aw, Mom. Do I have to?" Adrien groaned, wanting to play. "The teacher didn't give me new sheet music, and I already perfected the other songs."_

" _You know the rules, Adrien. You need to practice your piano. You don't want to upset your father, do you?"_

" _But Mooom, Father won't care if I play for only a little while, would he?"_

 _Amelie pondered for a second, taking that thought into consideration. She closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile taking place. "Tell you what. You practice your piano for only half an hour today, and you can play for the rest of the day. Okay?"_

 _Adrien grinned and nodded his head like a mad dog. He hugged his mother, and she laughed at his willingness. "Thanks, Mama! You're the best!"_

" _I know. Now, put your toys down and practice your piano."_

" _Yes, Mama." Adrien set his toys on the coffee table and ran to the piano. His mother chuckled to herself. She wanted nothing more than to see her child happy. He's been an only child for so long, so one of the parents had to make sure he didn't get lonely. Her husband only wanted their son to practice his piano, learn his Chinese, and model for the magazines. But Adrien was still a kid, no matter how big he was getting. Amelie only wanted to make sure he stayed a kid for as long as he could._

 _Of course, she didn't know that the following day would be the last time she saw her baby boy for a long time._

* * *

Adrien sat in the living room, his eyes staring anywhere but the woman in front of him. He felt overwhelmed at the moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. He wanted to be ecstatic, really he did. But the fact that this woman who was supposedly his missing mother had suddenly reappeared into his life confused the hell out of him.

When Adrien last saw his mother, she looked a lot different. For one thing, her hair was shorter, as she had recently cut her hair the month of her disappearance. She didn't have any wrinkles across her face, people believing she was at least twenty at the time. Her brilliant green eyes were always full of life, and she was radiant, and amazing. Everyone always believed Adrien was the spitting image of her even though Gabriel had joked a few times that Adrien was more like him and not his mother.

But that was back when Gabriel did joke around with his son.

Now, looking at the woman in front of him, the good qualities Adrien had once seen all those years ago were fading away. Her eyes shined, but not with life. It was more like with sadness and lost. There were lines on her forehead and around her mouth, but not deep enough to make her look like a grandma. Her hair, while longer, was thinner than before, and she wasn't as radiant as she used to be, though she was still beautiful.

Adrien could see why his father chose her as his wife. She was so perfect, beauty and brain-wise. But after she disappeared, Gabriel didn't seem to think she was so perfect anymore. Anything that belonged to her he got rid of about a year later. They both hoped that she would return to their lives, but she hadn't and they didn't know if they would ever forgive her. When they learned that she had vanished, they immediately thought murder. But who would murder such a kind woman?

Of course, after two years of searching, they never did find her body in France. At the time, Adrien was already taking his fencing classes and had recently become Chat Noir, the hero of Paris, along with his partner Ladybug. Behind all that ego and flirty persona was a heartbroken boy who thought he would never be able to love again.

That was, of course, until he met Ladybug. Sweet, confident Ladybug, who was always there for him, no matter what happened. The same Ladybug who would reject his flirts, and sometimes accept them as well. The Ladybug who turned out to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who he had recently become infatuated with before discovering her secret identity. The girl he shared his deepest secrets with, and shared private moments with. He loved her regardless of her clumsy and shy ways.

So here he was, sitting on the couch with his father across from the seat where his mother and Charisse sat. Charisse was combing her doll's hair, humming a sweet song, as her mother tried to relax to tell the story of her disappearance.

"It happened five years ago," she began. "I was on my way to work when three men came out of nowhere and jumped me. I decided that I needed a walk that day, for I was in no mood to take the car. I felt nauseous, and I thought walking would clear my head. I was by an alleyway when it had happened. It was cloudy that day, and I was cold. I tried screaming for help, but they held their hands above my mouth and told me to shut up. I tried fighting back; using whatever parts they didn't hold me down with to hit them. Then they hit me with something and everything went black.

"I woke up in a moving van, my hands cuffed and my feet tied. They had put a large piece of cloth in my mouth and I couldn't speak. I was also blindfolded, and stripped out of my clothes, leaving me only in my bra and underwear. I started to cry, thinking I was going to die, never going to be able to see you again. The van suddenly stopped and I was thrown to the other side of the trunk due to the impact. The back door opened and I felt large hands grab me. I was vulnerable, and I couldn't do anything about it. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Canada.

"When I arrived, I felt really nauseous and they let me use the bathroom. I threw up, but soon after, I was craving food. That's when it hit me. I was pregnant." A tear rolled down her cheek as she recollected the memory. "I didn't know how long I was gone, as I spent hours crying before. At first, I thought they did that to me. They raped me while I was unconscious, the bastards." Charisse looked her mother in surprise, but all Amelie did was pat her daughter's head. "But when I realized I felt no soreness, I knew it wasn't them. I knew I had to get back to you somehow. But I couldn't.

"I told them that I was pregnant. They didn't believe me. But after two weeks of being nauseous and craving sweets all the time, hallucinating every once in a while, they believed me and let me go. But I didn't know where to go. I was so scared. I went up and down the streets, hoping that someone would help me get back. And then I did find someone. My own brother, Charles. He asked what I was doing there, and I told him the story. He had insufficient funds to send me back, however, and I had nothing expensive to sell either. So I stayed with him for the years after. He worked as a pizza delivery man, living in a very small studio apartment. I didn't mind though.

"I had Charisse, of course, and I couldn't have been happier. Charles helped me take care of her, until he made enough money to send me to France. I wanted to work as well, but I didn't trust anyone to stay home with Charisse while I was gone. Last week, Charles handed me more than enough money to go back to France. And we did. As soon as we got home, I visited an old friend of mine, and she gave me some of her expensive clothing to wear for me and Charisse. But my mission wasn't to find new clothes to wear. It was to be reunited with my family."

It was silent afterwards. Neither man spoke, taking in all the information they've just received. How could anyone react to such horrifying news? Adrien doesn't know how they do it in the movies. But it was a lot to digest, and Adrien wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep at all tonight.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "So, Charisse is…"

"Your daughter." Amelie confirmed. "We can do a test if you'd like, but judging appearance-wise, she's pretty much your child." She forced a small chuckle.

"Why didn't you call?" Gabriel asked. "You know our number hasn't changed. We haven't changed it since Adrien's birth. You could have told us what happened. We could have come get you. You even could have mailed a letter to us, something to let us know you were okay."

"I've tried several hundred times, Gabriel. But of course, leave it to my bad luck to have all my letters lost, and the phone connection dead each time for me to try to reach you."

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"If you want us to leave and never bother you again, I understa-"

"Let you leave?" Adrien choked, as all eyes turned towards him. "No. You can't leave. I won't let you. I can't lose my mother again." His eyes filled with tears as he said this. "Losing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and letting you walk out willingly will only make me feel guilty." Tears spilled onto his cheeks, and he closed his eyes, shaking his lowered head angrily. "Don't disappear again. Please."

Amelie rushed over to her son and held his face in his hands. His eyes shot open at the sudden contact as he was face to face with his mother. "I won't leave you if you don't want me to. I've already missed five years of your life. It was hard being gone for even one day. I promise you, I won't leave you. Both of you."

Adrien threw his arms around his mother, sobbing into her shoulders. It's been such a long time since his mother held him close like this. He didn't ever want to let go. Amelie caressed his hair, telling him it would be alright, her soft voice calming his nerves. Adrien felt something else touch him, and to his surprise, it was his father gently rubbing his back in comforting circles, his own tears finally falling freely down his face. Adrien hadn't seen this side to his father in a long time.

He wondered if he was going to stay like this.

Adrien wasn't really surprised when he felt a smaller pair of arms embrace him. Charisse wore a sad look on her face, her own tears running down her face. She was such a sweet little girl. Adrien kind of envied her in a way, but he didn't really know why. At least, that's what he told himself.

"D-don't cry, Adrien." Charisse sniffed as everyone pulled away. She wiped a tear off her face, and proceeded to do the same thing with Adrien, her soft finger brushing his cheek. "If you cry, I cry. And I don't like it when people cry. People should be happy, not sad."

Adrien blinked teary eyes at the girl before he smiled and nodded. "I'll stop crying. I promise I won't cry in front of you again."

"You don't have to promise me that." His little sister smiled at him, "Sometimes you just can't help it."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

As it was the next day after school, Adrien had invited his friends over to discuss the situation with them, since he didn't attend any classes himself. When he said it was urgent, they thought it had something to do with his father again or school work. But when a blonde woman opened the door instead of Nathalie, they knew something was up.

Of course, this is not the news they were expecting as they all sat on his bed with two equally stunned kwamis. Plagg still couldn't believe it, and he was there.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, that's my mother. After being gone for five years, she reappeared, and with my little sister, too."

"Little sister?!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her hands to the top of her head in surprise. "This is more mind-blowing than when I found out your secret!"

"Shh! Alya!"

"Sorry."

"But, how is she back all of a sudden?" Marinette asked, scratching her head. "Why didn't she come back as soon as she arrived in Canada?"

"She stayed with her brother, but he wasn't making much money. Of course, having a baby several months later only adds on more to the problem. She couldn't work herself because someone needed to stay home with Charisse."

The trio nodded in understanding. There was a quiet knock on the door as the kwamis flew to hide. Adrien allowed the person in, and it revealed Charisse, holding a Ladybug doll in her hand. Despite growing up in America, Amelie had stayed posted to Paris through a French channel, and they learned of the duo saving the town. At three years old, Charisse became a fan. She was more of a fan of Chat Noir than Ladybug, but the merchandise was mainly Ladybug for girls and Chat Noir for boys.

Charisse looked shy around the other teens, but her eyes immediately lit up when she saw Marinette. She walked towards the bed. "Hi Adrien's girlfriend!"

Marinette giggled at the title. "Hi Charisse. You can just call me Marinette."

"Marinette." Charisse giggled. "That's a pretty name! I wish my name was that pretty."

"Charisse, your name is already pretty. After all, it suits such a pretty girl like you!" Marinette bopped her nose and Charisse giggled.

"I see you're a fan of Ladybug." Alya said, pointing towards the doll.

Charisse nodded her head. "I like Chat Noir more, though. I think he's _claw_ -esome!"

Adrien immediately laughed at the pun, whereas the other three stared at the girl with their jaws dropped. It was as though they took a chunk of Adrien and threw it into this girl's genes. Even she laughed at her pun. Are they going to have to deal with two Adriens now?

"That was really good, Charisse!" Adrien said, wiping away a tear.

"You mean purrfect!" Charisse squealed, clutching her doll close to her chest. "I'd love to meet the heroes one day!"

"I bet they would love to meet you, too." Adrien smiled.

"Unfortunately, not today they will. Charisse needs to help me unpack her things." A new voice said. All eyes turned to Amelie as she stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. Adrien introduced his friends.

"Mom, this is Nino, Alya, and you remember Marinette."

"His _girlfriend_!" Charisse teased as Adrien and Marinette blushed.

Amelie chuckled at the teens' expressions. "Yes, I remember. It's very nice to meet you all. I'd love to stay and chat, but we have a bedroom to get ready."

"Aw, but I want to stay with Adrien!" Charisse pouted.

"Later, _mon ange_. You have things that need to be put away in your new room." Amelie smiled as her daughter's blue orbs lit up.

"My new room?! I wanna see!" Charisse exclaimed, bouncing over to her mother happily.

"They finished painting it?" Adrien asked, watching the tiny blonde bounce up and down in one place.

"Purple walls with ladybugs and black cats all over," Amelie shook her head. "I swear this child will never love anything more. Let's go, Charisse."

"Okay." And with that the two left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Your sister is so cute!" Marinette gushed. "She is so much like you!"

"The good parts and the bad." Nino added, laughing.

"Seriously, I didn't think the child knew what puns were. I mean, she's five!" Alya said.

"She's a pretty smart five year old, if you ask me." Adrien grinned.

Plagg and Tikki flew out of their hiding spot. "I wouldn't be surprised if she found out your secret identity." Plagg said, floating back on to the bed, "You know, her being a huge fan and all."

"Shoot, you're right!" Adrien's good mood dissipated into the air as he realized what could happen.

"Relax. Like you said, she's smart, but I doubt she'll crack the code so quickly."

"I guess."

* * *

The next day during school hours, there was an akuma attack outside of the shopping center. Apparently, a woman was kicked out of a store for being rude to the cashier, and she was pretty embarrassed about it. Hawk Moth took this chance to akumatize her, and well, you know what happens next.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have kept their new relationship under wraps, because they did not want the public to be on their case all the time during or after a fight. Plus, if they came out the same time Marinette and Adrien did, the students in their class would know something was up. And they wouldn't want that.

In a matter of minutes the fight was over and the duo returned back to the school. It was lunch time now, so they grabbed their things from their last class and went to meet up with Alya and Nino. The blogger and the DJ stood outside waiting for them.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Adrien asked.

"I was thinking about hitting up the bakery." Alya rubbed her stomach at the thought of food.

"Sounds good." Marinette agreed. The foursome went off when a beep came from Adrien's phone. He checked the message and his smile fell off his face.

"Ugh, I can't go. My mom wants me home for lunch."

Marinette smiled at Adrien. "It's okay. You need to catch up with your mother. We don't want to get in the way of your mother-and-son bonding."

Adrien skeptically looked at his girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

Marinette rolled her eyes jokingly as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek. "Of course I'm sure. Now, go. Don't keep them waiting."

Adrien grinned. "Thanks, Marinette! I'll see you guys in a bit!" With a wave, Adrien jogged to his large mansion. The gates opened for him as he arrived, and he entered the main foyer, the smell of food in the air. But the smell wasn't as rich or extravagant as it usually did. It smelled…different. A good different, anyway.

Adrien entered the dining room, finding Charisse eating a plate of rice with chicken and green beans. Well, not really eating it, as she poked at the green beans with a large frown on her face. Her mother sat next to her, a bemused look evident as she was slowly getting frustrated with her daughter's stubbornness. For once, Gabriel was also there, his facial expression hard as usual, but a glint of amusement was evident in his eyes.

It was at that moment in which Adrien realized the plain but surely delicious food on their plates. His mother must have cooked that. It's been a while since someone he really loved cooked him a meal. Other than Marinette, of course, but she usually bakes, not cook.

"Charisse, you need to eat now. I'll take away your toy privileges if you don't eat."

"NO! I don't want my green beans." She pushed the plate away from her, crossing her arms angrily.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the situation. He walked up next to Charisse's seat, pushing her plate back in front of her. Charisse turned to him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Adrien?"

"You know," Adrien started. "I hear that Chat Noir LOVES green beans."

This got Charisse's attention. "R-really?"

"Yeah. In fact, he loves them so much he can't get enough of them. To him, they taste like…like Skittles! The green skittles that are just oh-so delicious." Charisse looked down at her plate, uncertain on whether she should eat the green beans or not. "Don't you want to eat the green beans like Chat Noir, Charisse?"

Charisse bit her lip as she scooped up a spoonful of green beans. Hesitant, she slowly brings the spoon to her mouth and opens wide, dumping the vegetables into her trap. She chews slowly and swallows. Then, her look of disgust turns into a look of delight.

"Mmm! They really do taste like skittles!" Charisse continued to eat more of the vegetables as Adrien patted her head.

"See, what'd I tell ya?"

His mother stared at Adrien in shock. She could never get Charisse to eat green beans, not even when they were mashed up or mixed in with her favorite dishes. It was such a hassle to get so much as one bite in her mouth. But for Adrien to convince the girl that they taste like _Skittles_ , which they really don't, was beyond her. And how did he know that information about Chat Noir? Were they friends?

"Adrien." His father said, "How on earth did you do that?"

Adrien just shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

* * *

That night, Adrien was sleeping soundly in his bed, with Plagg resting right on top of his head, buried in his golden locks. There was a soft knock at the door, but when Adrien didn't answer, the door slowly opened, and a blonde head peeked into the room. Plagg, although he was half-asleep, flew to hide under Adrien's bed.

"Adrien?" A small voice asked. "Are you awake?"

There was no answer from the blond boy, and Charisse shuffled her feet nervously. She knew she was not supposed to be there. But the nightmare she had was so undeniably scary she needed to find someone to sleep with. Her mother told her to go back to bed, but when she did, the dream returned and she was frightened by it. Surely her big brother would allow her to sleep with him, right?

There was a sudden heavy downpour followed by a loud clap of thunder, and Charisse jumped and screamed. This woke up Adrien, as he quickly lifted his sleepy-head up and looked around, his illuminous green eyes finding scared blue ones.

"Charisse, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Charisse moved back to the doorway slowly. "I-I'm sorry. I j-just had a nightmare. I can go if you want me to."

Due to his sleepy state, it took Adrien a few seconds to process what she just said. Adrien shook his head, feeling a bit dizzy, but he beckoned his sister in with his hand. "No, no, it's fine. Come in."

Charisse held up her Ladybug doll, keeping it close to her chest as she slowly re-entered the bedroom. Another loud thunder sounded, and next thing you know, she's in Adrien's bed, hiding behind her brother and shaking violently. Adrien heard the soft sobs coming from her.

"Hey, hey, shh." He said, caressing her head, and Charisse buried her head in his side, sniffling. "It's alright, it's just thunder."

"I-I-I hate t-thunder." Charisse sobbed. Adrien laid on his back and moved Charisse so that she could lay on his stomach. "It's so loud and scary."

"I know, I know. But it'll be over soon. Nothing to be afraid of." He reassured.

"I had a nightmare." Her voice was steady, though she was still scared. "Mommy left and I couldn't find her anywhere. And I kept calling for her. And then, a monster came and he said he was going to eat me. He started chasing me and I ran, but then I fell and he almost ate me, and then I woke up." Adrien wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, as she buried her head into his abdomen. "Is it okay if I sleep here with you? I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay." Charisse rested her head on his stomach, and a few minutes later she was soundly asleep. Adrien, however, was in deep thought.

 _Funny. That's the same exact dream I had when Mom left.  
_

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaand done! It took me, what, a week to write this? Maybe a bit less. I dunno, I felt like I wanted to write a long chapter for you guys. Guess I'm posting this earlier than expected huh? And the story ended like less than a week ago. Go figure. I have way too much free time. *sobs***

 **So what do you guys think of Charisse? Personally, I think she's adorable. The fact that she admires her big brother as a superhero is so cute! And sorry for the lack of shipping in this chapter, but after the whole family thing dies down, we'll get back to that. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay…funny story…I actually did not mean to post chapter one on Sunday. Tbh, I was planning on waiting another week to post it, and I kinda forgot how to save a document onto Fanfic and ended up publishing it instead, even after I saved it, which was stupid of me. And I freaked out, but you know, what's done is done…heh.**

 **Anyway, the first part of the story is mainly Adrien, Mari, and Chloe. The part afterwards is Charisse's first day of school. Don't worry, we'll be getting some shipping eventually, but like I said before, family first before the actual shipping (which will probably be the next chapter anyway). Onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Marinette went to Adrien's house to spend the day with him. She feels like she hasn't seen him in forever, even though they see each other every day. Akuma attacks have seized once again, and Marinette was starting to get used to the no fighting thing. But she was still somewhat on edge, and always does patrols whenever she can to make sure nothing suspicious is going on.

On her way to Adrien's house, a familiar blonde ponytail turned the corner and Marinette grew a bit nervous. Though she had called truce with Chloe and even agreed to turn a new leaf in their relationship, she had a feeling that it was all an act so she could get on Adrien's good side again. Chloe picked her head up from her phone and smiled at Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette. Fancy meeting you here." Chloe said in a not evil way.

"Erm, yeah. I was just on my way to Adrien's." Marinette said, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, that's nice." Awkward silence. "Did you hear his mother returned to Paris? He must be really happy."

"Yeah, I actually met his mom not too long ago. She's really sweet. So is her daughter."

Chloe gasped dramatically. Marinette wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge. "What? Adrien has a sister? Wait, is she a half-sibling?"

"Um…no, actually. It's a really long story, and I should really get goi-"

"You know what? I'll come with you! I haven't gone to Adrien's in such a long time. I haven't seen his mother in forever either! Let's go!"

Marinette held back the groan she had in her throat. "A-are you sure? I'm sure you have other things to do-"

"Nonsense, my schedule is completely empty! I'll walk with you. That's what friends do, right?"

 _Right. Friends._

"Uh, right." Marinette chuckled nervously. Chloe beamed and walked along side with Marinette who was trying her best not to groan at her misfortune. It's not that she didn't like Chloe. Okay, that's a lie. Even though her and Chloe are trying to be "friends," Marinette still can't stand how mean she is being towards other students. It's like she's nice one second then becomes a complete bitch the next. Isn't that what bi-polar is?

Marinette shook her head of the thought as they reached the gates of Adrien's home. The camera Nathalie operates zoomed in on Marinette's face then the gates opened, allowing the two girls access. Marinette knocked on the large door and waited patiently for it to open. Chloe was on her left, filing her nails like usual.

The door opened to reveal a laughing Adrien in a pink tutu with makeup all over his face, and a black wig.

Chloe and Marinette stared at the equally shocked model for a few moments, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Marinette clutched her sides as Adrien glared at his girlfriend as a shade of red grew on his face from embarrassment.

"O-oh my gosh! Adrien, y-you look ridiculous!" Marinette giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Y-yeah, what happened?! Did a fairy barf all over you?!" Chloe laughed.

"S-shut up. It's not that funny." Adrien pouted. Then he did a double take. "Wait, Chloe?! What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Marinette on her way here. I heard you had a sister, and I was so curious that I had to come." Chloe flipped her hair. "Now let us in. It's freezing out here."

"Uh, sure. Come on in." Adrien opened the door wider as the girls entered the mansion. "Let's go to Charisse's room. She's waiting for me."

"Charisse? Is that your sister?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she's only five. She's such a handful, though. But she's really sweet, too." Adrien led them up the ungodly amount of stairs as they turned the corner towards Charisse's room. He opened the door to reveal a purple room with a full sized bed in the middle. There was a large purple fur rug next to her bed, and a bunch of toys on one side of the room. On the other side were an easel and a toy cooking set next to the closet door.

Charisse sat at her tea set, a large black boa wrapped around her neck and some cat ears on her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Marinette.

"Mari, you're here!" She exclaimed.

Marinette giggled. "I see you're having a tea party. Any way I can join?"

"Oh, you're _always_ welcomed to my tea parties, Marinette! You get V.I.P. access."

"Why, thank you." Marinette curtsied and took her place at the small table. Adrien pushed Chloe forward, clearing his throat to regain his sister's attention.

"Charisse, this is Chloe. Do you mind if she joins?" Adrien politely asked. Charisse turned her gaze to Chloe, who almost cowered under the young girl's intense gaze. Charisse gave a small hum as she examined Chloe from her seat, her eyes narrowing at the diva.

"I dunno, Adrien. She seems kind of…fishy." She stated, squinting her eyes.

"I promise you, there is nothing fishy about Chloe. Right, Clo?" Adrien asked.

"R-right. I mean, I don't smell like fish, anyway. So there can't be anything fishy about me." Chloe said, flipping her recently washed hair for emphasis. Charisse continued to glare at the rich blonde, but shook her head and replaced her scowl with a small smile.

"Okay. You can join." She turned back to Marinette, giving her a cookie which Marinette happily bit into. Meanwhile, Chloe sighed of relief while Adrien just patted her back.

"Congrats," he whispered. "You've just passed the 'Sibling Approval' test."

"That's a relief." Chloe chuckled. The two sat at their respective places at the table, partaking in the tea party.

* * *

Chloe excused herself from the child's room as she made her to the bathroom, looking both ways before closing the door. She rushed herself to the sink, wiping off the horrendous amount of makeup evident on her face. She brushed her hair out, deciding to leave it down for the time being. Who knew one little brat could be such a handful? And she's only been rich for, what, a few days?

Chloe rolled her eyes at the thought of the little girl. Charisse obviously didn't approve of her, but she accepted her for her brother's sake. Chloe already hated the child as soon as she said she was fishy. _Me fishy,_ Chloe thought, _what a ridiculous thought._

Chloe wasn't really here to hang out with Adrien's sister. No, she was here to try to get back on Adrien's good side. That apology she made days ago? It was all a lie. No wonder she is such a good actress. Of course, trying to be nice to Marinette was taking a toll on her. _Who would want to be nice to her?_ Chloe reapplied her makeup as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Why did Adrien choose Marinette out of all people? She's not as rich as Chloe and she's not as "important." Sure, she's nice and really pretty and she has a lot of friends. But she'll never be Chloe Bourgeois, the most important teen girl in all of Paris. Adrien chose someone below his level, and Chloe couldn't help but watch as he smiled with Marinette and laughed with her and _kissed_ her.

Chloe sucked in a deep breath as she fixed up her hair a bit, fluffing it up to give it some more volume. She took out her very expensive Gabriel perfume and sprayed it on her. She stared at the mirror and gave herself a small smile, reassuring herself that everything was fine.

"Do not get a pimple over this. You're Chloe Bourgeois…"

"And you _will_ have Adrien Agreste."

* * *

The following Monday was a bit hectic in the Agreste household. It was Charisse's first day of school EVER. Waking up really early took a toll on the poor child, so she was pretty grumpy that morning. Her mother dressed her in a sleeveless silk lavender dress with a large satin bow tied around the midriff, with white stockings and a pair of black flats. Her thick, long blonde hair was wavy and let out of its usual ponytail, with a big lavender bow placed on her head.

Charisse wore her Ladybug and Chat Noir themed bookbag with a large frown present on her face. Her mom ignored this as she made sure her daughter was ready for school, Adrien leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. Gabriel stood next to him, looking a bit skeptical about all this.

"Are you sure you don't want her homeschooled?" He asked.

"Gabriel, she'll be fine. It's a new experience for the both of us for our child to be sent to a public school so early."

Charisse eyes bulged out of her sockets as she heard this. "Adrien never went to a public school?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, he was homeschooled. I was protecting him from the other children when he was your age. I knew what they were capable of, calling people bad names and such."

"Other kids are gonna call me bad names?"

Amelie shook her head quickly, a reassuring smile on her face. "No, _mon ange_. No one will call you anything. And if they do, just ignore them, okay?"

Charisse still looked scared as she frantically nodded. Amelie kissed her forehead lovingly. "Remember that I love you, okay? And I'll always be there with you, right here." She pointed at Charisse's heart, and grabbed her to start tickling her. Several giggles and squeals came out of the young blonde, as her face turned red from the hysterics. Adrien laughed at the sight, happy that his sister was happy.

About a half hour later, Charisse made it to the school courtyard of the elementary. There were other kids playing on the playground, chasing each other, and playing with the jungle gym. Charisse gulped as she stepped into the courtyard, and jumped as the bell rang. Several students rushed into the school as she followed suit.

She made it to her classroom after going to the main office for help. Her mother couldn't be there, unfortunately, so Charisse was on her own for the first day. She lightly knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she knocked on it again harder. The door opened to reveal a tall, thin woman in her mid-30s, who looked at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Hello there," she said. "You must be the new student. Come on in, and I'll introduce you."

The teacher held out her hand and she reluctantly took hold as the older woman brought her towards the front of the class, the door closing behind them. She turned to the front as a bunch of eyes laid on her. Charisse gulped.

"Class, we have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked sweetly.

"Um…I'm Charisse. Charisse Agreste."

"Charisse Agreste? As in Gabriel and Adrien Agreste?"

"Y-yeah, I'm Adrien's sister."

The class gasped at this news and whispered amongst themselves. Charisse could feel herself getting a bit sweaty as she waited for their reactions. A redheaded girl scoffed, as she rolled her hazel eyes at the poor blonde. She was a real cutie, with a small mole above her upper lip, and she wore a blue dress and Mary Janes. Her hair was short, but she looked absolutely adorable.

But of course, she didn't act as adorable.

"Yeah, right. We all know Adrien Agreste doesn't have a sister. He's an only child." The ginger sneered.

"He does too have a sister. That's me! We just found out that we're related." Charisse defended

"You're lying."

"Claudia! That's enough." The teacher turned back to Charisse, an unreadable look in her eyes. "I'm Madame Valentine. Welcome to the Kindergarten class."

* * *

At recess, Charisse had no one to play with. No one believed her when she said countless times that she was related to the Agreste household. Who else had the last name of Agreste? No one, so why didn't anyone believe her? Not only that, but Claudia and her posy made sure that no one hung out with her. Charisse sat on the bench, longing for her mother, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother eating her lunch, as she was too upset to eat. She felt the bench shift next to her and she picked her head up, her dark blue eyes meeting vivid amber ones.

The boy she stared at was quite the sight. At least, for a five year old. He had dark brown hair that was unruly but looked good on him. He had a dimples on his cheeks, and a cute little butt chin, his skin as golden as the sun. He wore a black shirt that had vivid green eyes on the front, and it took Charisse a second to guess that they were Chat Noir's eyes. He had a pair of blue jeans on and some Nikes. Charisse's cheeks turned a slight pink as she stared at the boy in front of her.

He smiled at her, his dimples showing a lot more than before. "Hi, I'm Avery. You're Charisse, right? You sit behind me in class."

Charisse's lack of response turned his smile into a look of confusion, which snapped her out of her stupor as she dumbly nodded her head. "Y-yeah, that's me."

"Don't worry about everyone. They never believe what they hear."

"Why?"

Avery shrugged, turning his head towards his classmates who were playing tag. "I don't know. They just don't."

"Oh." Charisse looked at her hands sadly before she looked back at the brunette. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do. Who would lie about being related to someone?" Avery asked.

Charisse grinned. "You're right." Her eyes travelled to his shirt. "You like Chat Noir?"

"Boy, do I!" Avery exclaimed, puffing out his chest to show off his shirt. "He's so awesome! I mean, I like Ladybug and all, but he's way better!"

Charisse's grin turned wider. "I thought I was the only one who liked him! Everyone else only likes Ladybug!"

"Right? I mean, yeah she fights, but people only like her because she can turn the akumas white again. Everyone thinks he's just the…"

"Sidekick!" Charisse finished for him, beaming proudly. "But he's better than a sidekick! He's much more than that!"

"Avery?" A new voice interjected and Charisse's smile was wiped off her face as she grew pale. She's only been here for less than a day, but she already knew who that voice belonged to. The two faced Claudia whose arms were crossed as she stared at Avery, shocked. "Why are you talking to a liar?"

Avery frowned. "Charisse is not a liar. Just because Mr. Agreste hasn't said anything about his daughter doesn't mean he doesn't have one."

"Well, until I hear that she is his daughter, she's a liar." Claudia turned her eyes to Charisse, as she shrunk under the girl's glare. "Stay away from him, you hear? I don't want you to give him cooties."

"I don't have cooties." Charisse growled, frowning deeper.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Claudia said, grabbing Avery's hand and pulling him away from the bench.

"I'm not a liar either! You're just a big, fat, meanie!" Charisse shouted, and she instantly regretted it as the courtyard grew quiet and everyone stared bug-eyed at the new girl. Claudia's face was red with humiliation, and Avery just stared. Claudia released her grasp on him and made her way towards Charisse. She harshly poked a finger at Charisse's chest.

"Don't call me a big fat meanie! You're just mad 'cause you have no friends and you're a liar. No one will ever like you, so stop trying to make me look like a loser!" With that last word, she shoved Charisse, causing her to fall to the ground. Her dress became dirty, but there was no rips evident. But there was a rip in her stockings as she did bruise her knee, a small stream of blood running down her leg and staining her clothing. Her eyes became teary-eyed as the bell rang, signaling everyone to go inside the building.

Charisse sat on the ground in shock. She has never met anyone so mean in her entire life. It was only her first day of school, but some kids were just relentless. Everything her mother told her that morning was long but lost in the back of her head. Clouds hung over her, and she slowly began to cry, still holding her knee in pain. She didn't know how long she was crying for, and she could really care less. A black butterfly fluttered out of nowhere, and before it could land, a figure dropped in front of it and caught it in its hand. They placed it in their pocket and zipped it up, hoping it wouldn't fuse out.

Charisse heard the thud and she picked her head up, her cheeks stained with tears as she gasped at the person in front of her.

It was Chat Noir.

* * *

 **AN: *casually writes another Chloe Bourgeois in a younger, redhaired form***

 **Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this out before the end of the week. Next chapter will definitely make up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Double update! WHOO! (And possibly the only one you'll get, lol). Let's move on, shall we?**

 **Also, I just heard about the Korean-dubbed Origin episodes…I am so fighting the urge to watch it, but it kills me that they're getting that episode out before France does. Ugh, I want to NOT watch it so bad, but if I wait for the French version instead, it won't come out until like April (if they continue to do Sunday episodes only with no break). WHYYYYY!?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Adrien and Marinette were walking to a café for lunch, wanting to spend time with each other. Holding hands, they chatted happily as they approached the restaurant. Inside had a warm environment, people talking merrily and eating their foods and sipping their drinks. Marinette and Adrien stood at the cash register, waiting to order their food. When they sat down at their table outside, Marinette sighed wearily.

"It's been a while since we've had an akuma attack. I wonder what Hawk Moth is up to." She bit into her sandwich and chewed slowly.

"Antsy, my lady?" Adrien asked with a smirk on his face. "I thought you liked spending time with me."

"Yeah, well, it's not like we see much of each other besides school. I mean, your mother just came back after five years, and you need to catch up with her. I don't want to be the one who gets in the middle of that." Marinette looked down at her sandwich, appetite lost.

Adrien saw the suddenly sullen look on her face and held her free hand lovingly in his own. "Hey, you will _never_ get in the middle of anything. Protecting you is my top priority, so don't think that you getting in the middle of anything will make me hate you."

Marinette offered a small smile. "I know. But you barely come out of your house anymore. And when I want to hang out with you, you suddenly have a photoshoot, or fencing, or Chinese, or piano! Plus, you're always babysitting Charisse and doing homework, and when you come for patrols, you're so tired."

Adrien pondered for a moment, realizing what she said is true. He rarely had time to hang out with friends anymore, because of everything that has been going at home. He didn't think it was that bad until he heard it from Marinette himself. Marinette, seeing how quiet he was, shook her head quickly.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm being completely selfish. I sound like some clingy girlfriend, and I don't want to fall into that category."

"I kinda like you being clingy. It makes me feel as though my princess needs her knight." Adrien winked, kissing her hand and releasing his grasp. Marinette blinked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, kitty. Actually, I think I like not having you around all the time."

Adrien gasped dramatically, his hand over his chest. "My lady, you wound me. I need to be healed. Perhaps, a kiss will make it better?" He puckered his mouth, only to feel a warm finger instead of another pair of lips.

Marinette laughed. "Not now, silly kitty, later."

Adrien pouted, but eventually smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he spotted a black butterfly fluttering towards the east side. It was a strange looking creature, with hints of purple here or there on its skin…

Wait. That's no ordinary butterfly.

"Akuma!" Adrien shouted, alerting Marinette and several others as they looked at the boy. He didn't pay no mind to them, however, as he grabbed Marinette's hand and ran in the direction the akuma went in. Sure enough, there it was floating down the street. Adrien and Marinette's faces turned into a look of determination, and they quickly found an alleyway to transform in. Out came Ladybug and Chat Noir, as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to look for the butterfly.

"There it is!" Ladybug shouted, their eyes landing on the animal. It started to head towards the elementary school. But before they both could race there, a distressed cry for help appealed to them, and they turned around to see a woman being cornered by burly men. Ladybug looked this way and that, not sure what to do. Stop the akuma or help this lady?

"Don't worry, my lady. I'll take care of the akuma. You go help the woman." Chat offered, getting a bit scared. His sister attended the school, and he didn't want anything happening to her.

"But Chat, I'm the only one who can purify the akuma! I should go and take care of it." Ladybug said, biting her lip. The men grabbed the woman's bag, but she held on for dear life. Sighing, Ladybug nodded towards Chat and jumped down the street, running to save the elder woman. Chat ran towards the school, and saw the soon-to-be-victim sitting in the courtyard and crying. The akuma was dangerously close to her, and before it could each her, Chat jumped from the school rooftop and caught the akuma in his claws, carefully placing it in his pocket.

He heard a small gasp and turned his head to see who the victim was going to be, and his heart lunged up his throat. Right there was Charisse, tears rolling down her cheeks as her blue eyes that usually shined with happiness shone with sadness instead. Chat got a good look at her, seeing her dress fairly dirty from the dirt on the ground, and her knee running with blood. Chat's shock ultimately turned into anger. How did this happen? Did she trip and no one helped her up? Did someone hurt her? What happened?

After what seemed to be hours but only a few seconds, Chat bent down towards the girl, who could only stare back in shock. Her mouth hung open, and she ignored the urge to close it. Chat carefully wiped away a tear that has fallen from her cheek and looks at her leg and frowns. It's clear that the blood has been running for some time now, as it stained her white stockings. Not quite sure what to do, Chat lifted Charisse from the ground and carried her behind the school, away from prying eyes. He made sure she could stand without too much weight on her leg, and he turned his back to her.

"Can you take off your stockings? I won't look, cat's honor." He reassured.

Charisse blinked at his back, mouth still open but she hesitantly did what she was told. Her mother told her something about someone telling her to take of her clothes, but she didn't remember what it was. When Chat heard that she had buckled her shoes back on, he turned around and sat her on the ground. Opening his other pocket, he pulled out a large bandage and an alcohol wipe. As soon as Charisse saw the wipe, however, she immediately started to whimper. Chat caught her distress and offered a sad smile.

"Hey, it's okay, it'll only sting for a second. Then you'll feel better." He said quietly.

Charisse nodded, still looking a bit skeptical about the whole thing. Chat ripped open the packaging for the wipe and carefully applied it to the cut. Charisse hissed, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. Chat carefully pulled out a bandage, covered with ladybug spots, and placed it on her knee. Charisse stared in amazement at her knee then looked back at her hero.

"Are you okay?" Charisse nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

As she was about to shake her head no, she thought about it. This was a chance for her to talk to her hero! She's dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember which wasn't long. She took a deep breath.

"I-I'm new to school, and I had to say my name. And the kids at school didn't believe me because I'm Adrien Agreste's sister, and a girl named Claudia called me a liar." Her eyes turned gloomy and the akuma flapped its wings harder, wanting to akumatize her. "No one played with me at recess and I got sad, and then a boy named Avery started talking to me." Her cheeks had a rose hue as she recollected the cute boy. "He told me he believed me and then we started talking about you, because we really like you.

"But then Claudia came and took him away from me, and I called her a big fat meanie. Then she told me no one will ever like me and she pushed me. The bell rang but no one helped me up. I started crying then you showed up." She beamed brightly, her eyes regaining their happy nature. "Now I feel a lot better!"

Chat didn't know what to say. For kids to be so horrible to each other, no matter who they were, it was no wonder his father had him homeschooled. He could now see why his father wanted to homeschool Charisse too. He knew how mean kids could be, but Adrien didn't think they would be so cruel and hurt others like this. This Claudia child ought to be taught a lesson about respect.

Chat brushed a golden lock out of Charisse's face. "I'm glad you feel better. And don't worry; I will protect you. I may not always see you, but as long as you believe in me, I'll keep you safe."

"Charisse? Where are you?" A boy's voice cried out. Charisse looked towards the direction of the sound, and looked back at Chat Noir.

"I have to go now." She said quietly.

"It's okay. I have to go too." Then he gave her a hug, and she held him close for those few seconds. He released his grasp and helped her up, and was about to jet when she grabbed his tail, yanking him back a little. He turned his head and watched as Charisse stared at the ground, a look of regret and nervousness on her face.

"Do you mean it? You'll protect me always?"

Chat Noir blinked once then smiled and nodded his head as Charisse let go. "Always."

"Charisse?" The voice was closer and a boy's head popped out of nowhere. Avery made his way towards the girl. "Are you okay? Why are you here?"

Charisse just looked at him, and before he knew it, she hugged him. Avery was surprised as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the five-year-old. Charisse let go of him quickly, her face equally matching his tomato flush.

"S-sorry! I just w-wanted a hug!" She stammered nervously.

"Oh, uh, o-okay!" He said with equal nervousness. "Madame Valentine wants us to g-go back. Everyone's talking about you."

"S-sure!" Charisse said as she followed him towards the courtyard. She looked back only to be faced with nothing but the street.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up at the place they left, Ladybug patiently waiting for her boyfriend to come back. When he did, she stood up. "Well?" She asked nervously.

"…It was Charisse." It was barely a whisper as it left his lips. Ladybug's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Charisse was the one who was about to be akumatized. Someone mistreated her at school and she grew upset, a-and she was going to become a victim." Chat's voice cracked as a tear rolled down his masked cheek. Ladybug went over and hugged him tight, and he wrapped his arms around her midriff.

"I can't believe it," she said as they let go after what seemed like hours. "Who would be so mean as to hurt such a sweet little girl?"

"I don't know. All this time I thought my father had me homeschooled because he didn't trust me. Now I realize that he was just trying to protect me from things like this." Chat replied unhappily.

"Let's just purify the akuma and get back to the school, we have a few minutes before class starts." Ladybug reminded him.

Chat nodded and unzipped his pocket, and the akuma came out. Except, it wasn't an akuma anymore. "What the hell?" Chat spoke, reading Ladybug's mind as they stared at the butterfly fluttering into the air.

It was pure white.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have enrolled her into school!" Gabriel yelled, pacing the floor angrily. "I knew it was too early for her to go to a public school!"

"Oh please, if you had it your way, she wouldn't go to any school, period!" Amelie growled back, sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

The couple has learned of the incident when they were called to the elementary main office about an hour ago. Charisse sat in the office with a boy next to her, who insisted on waiting with her for her parents. Gabriel immediately grew angry at the news, but Amelie had to calm him down. He regained his posture and after learning that the bully had already been taken care of, they were dismissed along with Charisse. The car ride was silent, but Charisse knew what was to come.

"You're damn right she wouldn't go to any school! How can you be so irresponsible, Amelie?! You knew exactly why we didn't let Adrien go to any public school, so why put Charisse in any trouble?!"

"Because I didn't want to have Charisse locked up in a house all day with no one to talk to!" Amelie stood up angrily, "Adrien grew up lonely in the house, and I know he had to beg you just to get into a public school! I do not want the same thing to happen to my daughter!"

" _Your_ daughter?!"

"Yes, Gabriel, my daughter! I was the one who raised her by myself for five years! I went through all the diapers and the learning to walk and talk and the potty training! I was the one who took her to the doctors when she grew sick! I was the one who has loved her since day one!"

"And I had no control over any of that! I didn't even know she existed because I am not the one who disappeared on my family five years ago!"

"You know DAMN well that wasn't my fault, Gabriel!" Amelie's voice cracked, as she felt the tears rolling down her cheek but she paid them no mind, "You know _fucking_ well that disappearing wasn't my fault! Maybe walking to work instead of driving was a bad idea, but I did not want to disappear! So don't blame our daughter's injury and how rude some brat was on me!"

Gabriel grew quiet and his anger halted, replaced with an apologetic look on his face. Amelie wiped the tears off her face and sucked in a long shaking breath. "I'm going for a walk." She stated, and she was almost out the door when Gabriel grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just upset, okay?"

Amelie didn't say anything as she released her wrist from his grasp and walked out the room, not looking back. Gabriel sat on the couch, exhaling a long breath as he ran his hands down his face.

"You had no right."

Gabriel removed his hands from his face to reveal an angry Adrien, clutching his school bag. Marinette was next to him, but her expression was undecipherable. "You had no right to yell at Mom like that. Charisse is fine now, and the bully has gotten their punishment. But you had no right to blame it on Mom, and she's innocent."

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. "This doesn't concern you, Adrien."

"It **does** concern me, Father. Whether you like it or not, I am a part of this as much as Charisse is. We're a _family_. But I guess you still don't know the meaning of that." Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and pulled her towards his room, leaving Gabriel in the emptiness of his home.

* * *

Plagg happily munched on cheese while Tikki chewed on a cookie. Marinette and Adrien were laying on his large bed, doing their homework together in silence. Marinette could see the anger sizzling down in Adrien, but his eyebrows were still furrowed in frustration with his father. Marinette sighed and pushed her homework off to the side and sat up, stretching her back. She remembered something from earlier.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to give you a healing kiss, right? Are you still up for it, kitty, or do I get to keep my lips?" Marinette asked jokingly.

Adrien turned to look at the unmasked hero, a smirk forming from his lips as he also sat up. "I am still very much wounded, my lady. Your kiss will only heal my broken soul."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she giggled and leaned in. Her lips met his, as he hummed at the contact. His lips were so soft and plush, and Marinette was glad she was the only one who could have these lips for herself. He lifted her chin up to get a better angle and she smiled, his warm fingers caressing the tip of her jawline.

All too soon the moment was ruined when there was a knock at his door. They broke off, not really breathless but Adrien pouted, his lips suddenly feeling cold again. Marinette giggled as Adrien allowed the person to come in. Charisse walked in, holding a worksheet in her hands.

"I need help. How do you subtract six from nine?" She asked.

Adrien patted the empty spot next to his bed, and Charisse happily dived in. As he explained how to do the basic math problem, Marinette couldn't help but smile. Sure, Charisse was not his age, and she definitely won't be getting there any time soon, but she saw how happy she made Adrien, even if they've only known each other for a little less than two weeks. You'd think finding out about a sibling you thought you never had would be kind of odd, but Adrien took it like a champ. Maybe it was the huge age difference that made it better for him, she couldn't tell.

All she knew was that Adrien was finally happy in his own home again.

When Charisse finally understood the math problem, she beamed at Adrien and thanked him over and over again. Adrien shook it off, saying it was no big deal. But his grin slightly faltered as he realized something.

"Hey, Charisse," he said. "Why didn't you ask Mom for help?"

Charisse thought for a moment. "When she came home from her walk, she went to take a nap. She's really tired."

Marinette saw the conflicted look in Adrien's face as he processed this. He only sighed and allowed Charisse to go back to her room to finish her homework. When the door closed and the kwamis, who had disappeared when she appeared, returned from their hiding, Marinette's eyes reflected with worry.

"Did your parents always argue like this when you were younger?"

Adrien nodded, ashamed. "Despite being happier back then, my parents constantly got into arguments, and most of them were over me." He sighed. "I guess some things never change."

Plagg bit into his camembert. "I'm surprised they're still together." Everyone glared at him. "What? A lot of arguments only mean that the relationship is going downhill. I hear divorce papers."

"Leave it to Plagg to be a downer." Tikki muttered, shaking her head. "Don't worry, Adrien. Your parents, no matter how mad they get at each other, still love each other very much. They could never hate each other in any difficult situation. I'm sure that everything will work out in the end."

Adrien scratched under Tikki's chin, to which the ladybug kwami giggled. "Thanks, Tikki. Your encouraging words just bought you another cookie."

Plagg's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! No fair! I get all honest and stuff, and she gets another cookie, but I don't cheese?!"

"Maybe when you learn to be a bit nicer, you will get more cheese, Plagg." Marinette giggled.

The black cat muttered some curses under his breath as the others laughed into the night.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, Plagg. Learn to be nice. *tsk tsk***

 **That moment I realized that Marinette and Adrien haven't talked about the suddenly purified akuma yet, but I'm too lazy now, so I'll do it next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette and Adrien were just resting on his bed, their kwamis lying on their chests, when Marinette suddenly remembered something: the mysteriously purified akuma. It was strange, really, the fact that the akuma was purified before she had even seen it. What happened at that school?

"Hey, Tikki," Marinette broke the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" The ladybug kwami sleepily replied.

"How did Charisse's akuma suddenly become purified? I thought I was the only one who could purify akumas."

Adrien suddenly shot up, which sent Plagg flying across the room. "That's right! It was purified by itself. Any particular reason why?"

Tikki floated up with an extremely nonchalant look on her face. "That's an interesting question."

"So…you don't know the reason?" Marinette asked.

"Actually, I do. This rarely happens, but once every couple of centuries, before a human can be corrupted by an akuma, the akuma is suddenly purified and sent back to Hawk Moth. Most of the time it was because Ladybug saw the akuma before it could reach its victim.

"But about a millennium ago, an akuma went off to its next victim. But suddenly, it turned white. Past Ladybug witnessed it with her own eyes, and it was confusing at best. Soon, I realized that whatever the would-be victim was angry or upset about had a change of heart. They were suddenly fine again and there was no reason for the akuma to turn them evil.

"Basically, Charisse had a change of heart. She would have been akumatized if Chat Noir hadn't caught the akuma. But while it was in his pocket, Charisse must have found some way to forgive the person who had hurt her, thus the akuma was purified."

Marinette and Adrien stared at the kwami, not sure what to say except to nod at this information. It would make sense if Charisse had a change of heart. The girl is too sweet for her own good, after all. It was weird that they've never heard of this before, but like Tikki said, it was pretty rare for it to happen. Plagg flew back grumpily, and interjected.

"There was this one time, though, when an akuma hovered around someone all day, but never quite touched them. Actually, it did touch them, but never corrupted them."

Tikki, Marinette, and Adrien stared wide-eyed at the kwami. "What?! Seriously?!"

Plagg nodded. "Seriously. I saw this happen with my own eyes. Next thing I know, a few years later, the would-be victim became the next Chat Noir."

Tikki had a look of realization on her face, as she remembered something. "That's right! Sometimes if someone is so pure-hearted and the akuma just couldn't find a way to warp them, they were to be the next chosen."

Adrien held his head steady, suddenly starting to feel a bit dizzy. "So what you're saying is, if the akuma touched a victim, but didn't change them, that person was to become the next miraculous wielder?"

Plagg nodded. "Exactly." Seeing the suddenly scared face on Adrien, Plagg tried his best to reassure him. "Don't worry. The akuma didn't land on Charisse. You didn't give it a chance to. So there's a pretty large chance she won't become a chosen."

"How large is pretty large?" Marinette asked.

"Like, a 95% chance she won't become a chosen." Plagg folded his arms. "I don't know the future, so you can never be too sure."

Adrien seemed to relax a bit, much to Marinette's confusion. It wasn't that Adrien didn't like the idea of Charisse becoming a miraculous wielder. It was the fact that she could get into so much danger. Fighting bad guys is serious business, and if you're not careful, you can get severely injured, or worse.

Adrien just didn't want his newly-found baby sister to get hurt. He couldn't bear the thought of someone trying to hurt her, no matter how old she was when she was chosen. He already loved her so much. Losing her would be the worst thing ever, even worse than when he lost his own mother.

Marinette sensed his distress and kissed his temple. He looked up as sparkling blue eyes looked at him. "You don't have to worry, Adrien. I'm sure if she ever did become a chosen, she would be an excellent fighter."

Adrien sighed. "I'm just looking out for her. We already go through so much fighting as superheroes, and it usually takes a toll on us. We're always being pressured, always having to do our best, and we can never let the akuma win, no matter how hard the battle is. I don't want her to get hurt."

Marinette didn't say anything. She simply held Adrien in her arms, watching the moon rise into the dark sky.

* * *

Marinette was simply designing new clothes in her room while Alya lay across her chaise, reading a fashion magazine. The two were hanging out the next day after school. Music filled the room as the girls chatted and gossiped about anything and everything. There was a knock on the trap door, and Marinette turned down the music as she allowed the person in.

Lo and behold, Chloe Bourgeois popped her pretty little head up as she stared directly at Marinette, who at this point wanted to be invisible.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked with feign excitement, "What brings you here?"

"Yeah." Alya glared at the blonde, "What brings you here?"

Chloe didn't respond as she brought herself into the room, closing the trap door behind her. "I came here for help."

"Sorry we can't help you here. 'Bitches-R-Us" is across town." Alya sneered as Marinette bit back a snicker.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the auburn-colored girl, and looked back at Marinette. "I want to be like you."

Marinette nearly choked on her spit as her eyes widened in shock, Alya doing the same. "E-excuse me?" Marinette asked, not sure if she heard that right.

"I want to be like you." Chloe said, a little quieter this time. "I want to stop being the bi- uh, mean girl at school. I want to be nicer; I want people to actually like me. I mean, look at you. You're…well, I don't mean to sound offensive, but you're not rich or as pretty as me, but you have a lot of people who like you."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thank you?"

Chloe continued. "But me? I'm rich and gorgeous, but I'm so mean and no one likes me. I want to be nice. I want to have as many friends as you." She got on her knees, holding Marinette's hand in a pleading manner. "Please, Marinette, you've gotta help me! You're the only person who would be nice enough to do this for me! Please help me!" Chloe started to bawl into Marinette's lap, much to her chagrin.

Alya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Quit with the dramatics, Chloe. Just because Marinette forgave you, which was a bad idea at that, doesn't mean she'll suddenly do whatever you wa-"

"I'll do it." Marinette said. Chloe looked up with watery eyes.

"Really?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Really?!" Alya shouted, just as surprised.

Marinette nodded. "If you want to change for good, Chloe, then by all means, I'll help you change for the better."

Chloe shot up and squealed. "EEE! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She hugged Marinette and released her hold quickly. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't start now though, so maybe tomorrow after school?"

Marinette was kind of flabbergasted. "Uhhh…"

Chloe didn't wait for a proper answer. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow after school! Ciao!"

With that, Chloe walked towards the trap door and flung it open. Alya continued to glare at her, and Chloe just stuck her tongue out at her. Alya gasped and growled, but before she could pounce, Chloe just walked down the stairs, leaving the two friends by themselves once again.

Alya slammed the door shut, and narrowed her eyes at Marinette, who was still looking in the direction of the door. "Do you know what you've just agreed to?"

Marinette nodded. "Of course. I'm going to help Chloe become a better person."

Alya put on a fake shocked expression. "Really?! I thought you were just signing a death contract with the devil himself."

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to her sketchbook. "Come on, Alya. How bad could it be? I'm sure she'll turn out to be great in the end."

"Uh, are you sure we're talking about the same Chloe Bourgeois?" Alya asked, folding her arms.

"Do you seriously doubt me? Come on, Alya, I thought you were better than that." Marinette chuckled.

Alya sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're right. Sorry, girl, but you know how I feel about Chloe. I hate that girl with a passion."

Marinette sat next to Alya and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. "I know, Alya. But don't worry. There's no way she can ask for my help and still end up being mean in the end."

Alya shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Chloe removed her ear off the trap door and smiled evilly.

"Step one complete. Now onto step two: A nice massage."

* * *

Charisse hates school with a burning passion.

It wasn't the fact that she was bullied her first day there. No, it was the fact that Claudia was trying to make her life a living hell. She didn't even know what hell was, but she knew it was a bad thing.

For the past two days, she's been tripped, her stuff had been taken, her desk had words written all over it (which she had to wash off herself), and Claudia still made sure no one played with her. Well, tried to make sure.

Avery was such a sweetheart. He was her shoulder to cry on, the boy who would play with her when no one else did, the person who helped her when she didn't understand something, the child who would hug her when she was in need of one.

They say that kids are too young to love. But maybe Charisse has already found love at her young age.

With Avery by her side, she wasn't afraid at school anymore. She no longer longed to be home with her mother. She didn't even feel lonely anymore.

That is, until Avery was absent that Wednesday.

Charisse felt her entire world collapse. Her only friend wasn't at school and she didn't know why. When Madame Valentine asked if anyone knew where he was, Claudia simply stated that he was sick and couldn't make it. Charisse's heart sank for two reasons. One, her friend was sick. Two, how the hell did Claudia know about that? Were they best friends? Neighbors? Lovers?!

The thought of the two being together made Charisse feel sick to her stomach. Maybe she didn't know what love was, but it certainly cannot be with those two.

Charisse was once again all alone at recess, watching all the other kids chasing each other, swinging on the swings, and sliding down the slides. A crisp air blew past, her blonde hair sweeping across her face. She sighed and looked at her knee, the ladybug Band-Aid still lying perfectly across her skin. She smiled, knowing Chat Noir was the one who had put the bandage there himself.

Charisse was so busy recollecting her memories and the few thoughts she had that she didn't even notice the two girls walking up to her until she saw their shadows. She looked up and saw Manon in her signature pigtails and another girl with reddish-brown hair and large glasses. She looked a lot like Alya.

"Hi," Manon greeted, holding a bouncy ball. "I'm Manon, and this is Alice."

"H-hello," Alice shyly greeted as she hid behind the pigtailed brunette. Charisse noted that this girl was nothing like her elder sister at all.

"I'm Charisse." Charisse introduced herself, swinging her feet off the bench as she stood up.

"So, you're Adrien's baby sister, huh?" Manon asked, tilting her head.

"Y-yeah…are you the girl Marinette babysits?"

"That's me!" Manon beamed proudly. Alice looked on from behind the child. "Alice's sisters with the girl who runs the Ladyblog."

"The Ladyblog?" Charisse asked confused.

"Yeah! It's on the computer, about everything with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Manon said, bouncing the ball a little. "Wanna play with us?"

Charisse's eyes sparkled in delight. "R-really?! You wanna play with me?"

Manon nodded while Alice just squeaked at the girl's happiness. Yep, she was definitely not like her sister. Manon grabbed Charisse's arm and ran with her to the other side of the courtyard, where the girls played a short game of catch while chatting happily.

Charisse was glad to have found new friends.

* * *

"So, what exactly is 'nice'?" Chloe asked, tapping her pencil across her notebook.

After that awkward Tuesday incident, Marinette didn't feel as confident after realization hit her before she went to bed that night. What was she thinking, trying to turn Chloe nice? The only thing that would make her nice was a memory eraser.

Marinette needed an excuse to not help Chloe, so when she came to school that morning she found the spoiled brat laughing about something with Sabrina. She quickly came up with an excuse that she had promised Adrien she would babysit Charisse for the day. And of course, Chloe suggested they started there.

Marinette didn't have the courage (where was Ladybug when she needed her?) to say no, so she just agreed to the arrangement, then turned around and cursed herself several times. Adrien was not really happy with this being sprung onto him all of a sudden, but he eventually shrugged and allowed it.

So now Marinette sat in Charisse's room, with Chloe sitting across from her in a small chair while Marinette sat on the blonde's bed. Charisse sat her mini-table working quietly on her homework. Adrien had fencing, so Marinette was pretty much on her own for this one. Of course she didn't mind Charisse's company, but the poor girl was only five and she has yet to learn much about the world.

Marinette pondered for a moment, thinking about Chloe's question. _What is nice?_ To be honest, she never really thought about that. She assumed that everyone grew up knowing what nice was, and that no one really needed a solid definition of it. To her, nice was being kind to everyone and helping others out in a situation. But if that was the definition of nice, wouldn't everyone be like Ladybug? A superhero?

She closed her eyes and thought of Adrien, a small smile crossing her features. Nice was such an understatement when it came to him. He was caring and selfless. He always puts everyone first before himself. Even though he grew up in such a tough household, he never complained about what his father did, though you could tell he was annoyed at times. He's risked his life for her on several occasions, even when it was a life-or-death situation. Not even a nice person would do that for her. He never intends to hurt anyone, verbal-wise, and when he does he immediately regrets it and apologizes several times.

Nice doesn't even begin to describe Adrien Agreste. However, Chloe Bourgeois will have to know the definition of nice in order to get on the road to kindness.

Marinette opened her eyes, her blue orbs focusing on the blonde before her who continued to stare at her with a blank look on her face.

Marinette started, "Nice is to behave in a friendly, ingratiating, or conciliatory manner, meaning that you are always kind to others and you never really say awful things to them. There is so much more than being just 'nice,' but we'll start slow for now."

Chloe wrote this down in her notebook, nodding her head at what Marinette said. "What does one do to become nice, exactly?"

Marinette blinked once. "Chloe…have you ever been nice to anyone in your life?'

Chloe shrugged. "My mother said I was the sweetest thing when I was younger, but even she's not sure what happened to me."

Even though it was Chloe's mother who said this, Marinette felt her heart break at the rich girl's words. Chloe's eyes were downcast, glossed over with tears, but she quickly shook her head and placed a smile fake as her hair on her face. "Anyway, where were we?"

Marinette nodded. "There's really no limit to being nice. Saying kind things to others is one way to start, you know, compliments. I'll demonstrate. Charisse, would you like to help?"

Charisse nodded, putting her worksheets in her bookbag as she stood up, Marinette doing the same. Charisse stood in front of Marinette, and Marinette just smiled. "Hello, Charisse."

"Hi Marinette." Charisse replied.

"I really like your dress. It suits you well."

"Thank you, Marinette!"

"You're welcome." The two turned back to Chloe. "See Chloe? Giving compliments to others is not only a nice thing to do, but it also makes their day."

"Mommy said please and thank you's gets you very far.*" Charisse added, smiling at the fishy blonde. "If you just go all day without saying please or thank you, people won't like you very much. It makes you look greedy."

Chloe nodded, adding this into her notebook. "Please and thank you, got it. What else is there?"

* * *

 **AN: *My mother tells me this every time I don't say please or thank you, which gets annoying all the time if you're fifteen years old with a mother who nags all the time. -_-**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Also, for those of you, who are planning to watch the Korean origin episodes, PLEASE do not spoil it for me or everyone else who plans to wait for the French release. I had to log out of Tumblr so that I can avoid being spoiled for the next few weeks, so please don't spoil. ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Must read author's note at the end, please.**

 **Also, new character tags. Me likey.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Kids, come down here, quick!" Amelie called from the base of the steps.

Adrien's eyes fluttered open as he looked for his phone to look at the time. He hissed as the light hit his face, but as his eyes adjusted he realized it was nine in the morning. He drifted off once more but his mother's constant yelling kept him up. He groaned, throwing his feet over the bed and yawned, stretching like a cat. Plagg grumbled something about hating mornings and continued to sleep.

Adrien left his room and rubbed his eyes, walking to Charisse's room because he knew she probably was still sleeping through all the noise. Unlike his sister, Adrien is used to waking up to nothing but quietness. So to be called downstairs with a voice as loud as his mother's, it's hard to not wake up.

Adrien banged the door, telling Charisse to wake up. He heard a pillow -or was it a toy?- hit the door as well as a muffled "I don't wanna." Adrien sighed and opened the door, a stuffed animal being pushed to the side as it revealed Charisse with her back to the door.

"Charisse, Mom is calling. She wants us downstairs."

"I don't wanna." The blonde muttered as she brought her pillow to her head. Who knew children could be this difficult?

Adrien sighed once more and threw the covers off his sister. Before she could protest, he lifted her up effortlessly and walked out the room, heading towards the steps.

He couldn't really see the stairs, but living in a house this big and boring gave Adrien plenty of time to memorize how many steps there were. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother looking on with an amused expression on her face, Adrien put Charisse on her feet. Charisse folded her arms with a pout, upset she was woken on a Saturday. Her mother rolled her green eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"I know you two are not really happy about waking up so early in the morning, but I brought you something I think you'd might like."

It was at this point that Gabriel came downstairs himself, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's all this commotion about?"

Amelie grinned. "You'll see." She turned to the direction of the living room and whistled using her fingers. On cue, a Golden retriever puppy came running in to the foyer, wagging its tail happily as it stopped next to Amelie. Charisse practically screamed in delight, killing a few eardrums as she scurried to the dog and immediately holding it like crazy.

"A puppy!" She cried out, petting the puppy. "It's so cute!"

Adrien's jaw dropped. His mother brought home such a cute animal. But knowing that his father probably didn't even approve of this scared him. If he demanded the animal be taken back to a shelter, Charisse would probably bawl her eyes out and never forgive him. Adrien would probably be angry to. After all, he's never had a pet, the only companion he would even consider a pet is Plagg. The exception is that Plagg didn't wag his tail when he was happy.

Adrien smiled as he bent down to pet the dog behind the ear, a happy whimper escaping the puppy. Its golden fur was so soft and fluffy; it was like petting a cloud. Gabriel stood and watched as Adrien was afraid of the thoughts brewing in the old man's head. Amelie giggled at the dog licking Adrien's face, the model forgetting his feelings as he closed his eyes and let the dog sloppily lick his face.

"It's a girl," Amelie said, folding her arms. "What would you like to name her?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about 'Donut'?" Charisse suggested. Adrien and Amelie and even Gabriel gave her a questionable look.

"Why Donut?" Adrien asked at the peculiar name.

"Because she smells like donuts! And donuts are delicious!" 'Donut' licked Charisse's face happily, as if she was in agreement with the name. "See? She likes it!"

Adrien shrugged. "Alright, Donut it is." He smiled and reached over to pet the dog, her tail wagging happily at the contact.

"Amelie," Gabriel stated firmly, causing everyone to look at him. "A word, please?"

Amelie unfolded her arms and smiled at the children who played with the puppy as she and Gabriel headed towards his office on the second floor. Amelie knew this was coming, but she was going to stand her ground. She was not going to take Charisse's happiness away, and she was definitely not going to take away Adrien's either.

Gabriel closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the door, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. Amelie placed her hands on her hips and glared at the fashion designer.

"If you're thinking about sending the puppy back to the pound, think again. That dog is staying here, whether you like it or not." She declared.

"Amelie, what I would have liked is to know that you were going to adopt the mangy mutt in the first place." Gabriel commented, fixing his glasses back on his nose. "I simply do not want an animal doing its business in the house, and ruining furniture or laying a paw on my work."

"Yeah, well that 'mangy mutt' makes our children happy. You want to take their happiness away? By all means, go right ahead. I was never involved if you do." Amelie removed her hands from her waist, about to walk out the office door, but Gabriel stopped her.

"One week. That dog has one week to prove itself. If it so much as destroys anything in this house, it's out of here. Understood?"

Amelie looked her husband in the eyes before she nodded her head slowly. Gabriel stepped away from the door, allowing her to access the hallway. She didn't fully leave yet when she stopped but kept her back to her husband who knew she hadn't left yet.

"You've changed, Gabriel." She proclaimed, "And I don't like it."

* * *

Marinette hung out in Adrien's room, watching as Donut played with Tikki. They've seemed to have become friends really quickly, though it would make sense. It's hard for someone to _not_ become friends with Tikki, she was just too sweet. Plagg, however, stayed on the other side of the room, not wanting to be with the dog. He may be a kwami, but he's still a cat and there are always the love-hate relationships between dogs and cats. Mostly the hate part.

Marinette sat between Adrien's legs as he cuddled her from the back, his head resting on her shoulder. Her hand found its way up to his head as she started petting him, emitting a purr to rumble from the boy's chest as he closed his eyes. He noted how Marinette always smelled like flowers and vanilla, two sweet scents that never seemed to get old. Adrien kissed her neck, his soft lips feeling like pillows against her warm skin. She smiled at the contact as she continued to rub his head.

Amelie opened the door, causing the kwamis to hide even though the dog went to follow Tikki, yelping loudly for her playmate to come out. Adrien lifted his head off of Marinette's shoulders which resulted in having her remove her hand from his now-messy hair. Amelie stared at them for a moment, before blushing a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" She politely asked.

"N-no, Mom! It's okay, come on in." Adrien and Marinette broke out of their cuddle, but sat next to each other with flushed faces.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm going to an interview across town and I need someone to watch Charisse for me. I'd have Nathalie do it, but she isn't here. Plus, Charisse has a friend coming over. So, I thought maybe you two would like to babysit them until I get back."

Marinette smiled. "Of course we'll babysit them for you, Mrs. Agreste. You can count on us."

Amelie grinned. "Call me Amelie, honey. And thank you so much. Charisse is in her room, so you can go there when her friend comes over." She waved goodbye and closed the door, as the kwamis came out of hiding, Tikki riding on Donut's back.

"I wonder if this kid is as hyper as Manon." Marinette wondered.

Adrien laughed. "I heard a lot about him from Charisse."

" _Him?_ Oh my, they're lining up already?" Marinette giggled. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though, she's _purr-cat_ -ically attached to this kid. He must be _claw_ esome." Adrien grinned at his own puns while Marinette just groaned.

"Your puns really do suck." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm a very _pun_ ny guy! No one makes better puns than _mew_!" Adrien defended.

"It's a wonder I haven't broken up with you yet." Marinette laughed as Adrien pouted.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Adrien walked downstairs to open the door, Marinette alongside him. Sure enough, the amber-eyed Avery was standing there with a small bookbag on his back. His eyes widened at Adrien, but Adrien seemed unfazed.

"Avery, right?" The boy just nodded. "Come on in."

Avery stepped inside, staring in awe at the large house he was in. Adrien closed the door behind him, not sure what to make of the boy just yet. Marinette, on the other hand, bent down to meet Avery's eye level. After she asked him a few questions about himself, they took him up to Charisse's room, where she was watching a TV show on her mother's tablet as she laid on her bed with Donut napping next to her.

Her dark blue eyes met Avery's fire-like eyes and she immediately lit up. She paused the show and bounced over to Avery, who looked equally excited. After some excited babble, the two ran to the other side of her room, already grabbing a handful of toys and started to play.

Adrien and Marinette watched the children joyfully play with each other, getting into character with the toys as they ran around the room, chasing each other around. Adrien sighed, wishing he had someone like that in his childhood. The only person he ever played with was his own mother.

Marinette saw her boyfriend exhale sadly, and she kissed him softly, hoping that he would feel better. He smiled at her as they released, the two children didn't seem to notice. Donut continued to nap with Tikki secretly hiding in between her paws and chest, and Plagg snuggled up with her, both of the kwamis sleeping. Even after his complaints of dogs and cats earlier, he still slept under one anyway.

About three hours later, the two stopped playing and continued to chat instead, eating the PB&J sandwiches Marinette made a bit earlier. No matter what topic they were on, the kids always found a way to revert it back to the superheroes, preferably their favorite. Marinette didn't mind though; in fact, she was always tired of hearing "Ladybug" come out of everyone's mouth all the time. It was nice to know that Chat Noir had fans too (Although a majority of his fans were hormonal teenage girls who wanted a slice of his ass, but Ladybug didn't really show her jealousy, even though she accidentally hissed at them once.).

Donut was up but continued to lay on the bed, her tail swishing from side to side, as she licked Tikki's head, much to Plagg's disapproval. Adrien actually fell asleep from watching the two, so Marinette was pretty much awake and somewhat alert. Who can be alert with a kitty sleeping on your lap drooling a little?

"Why are you friends with Claudia?" Charisse asked after a few moments of silence.

Avery's golden eyes widened at the question, but then he pondered for a moment before he shrugged. "I don't know. We live next to each other, and her mom is friends with my mom, I guess."

"Is she always so mean?"

"No. She told me that she gets mean when someone does something she doesn't like." He answered.

Charisse's eyebrows furrowed. "But I didn't do anything to her. So why does she get mean with me?"

Marinette realized this situation was almost exactly like her and Chloe a few weeks ago. Of course they're "friends" now, but she still can't help but wonder…

Avery shrugged again. "Do you want me to ask her?"

"NO!" Charisse shouted, before she recovered. Adrien flinched at the loud noise, but continued to sleep. "I-I mean, I don't want you to."

Avery was taken back by her outburst, but he recovered quickly as well. "Oh, uh, okay. Whatever makes you happy..."

"You're my friend though," Charisse asked, fiddling with her fingers while looking down. "…right?"

Avery smiled. "We're the best of friends."

Marinette couldn't help but coo an "aww," which caused the two children to look at her with pink faces. Marinette nervously chuckled and looked away, her face equally pink.

Within half an hour, the two children were passed out on the table; both snoozing away after all the energy was lost. Tikki floated next to Marinette as she carefully lifted both children onto the full-sized bed next to Adrien, who was still sleeping soundly. Plagg was nowhere to be seen, no doubt being chased by the puppy somewhere in the house.

"Wow, Mari," Tikki whispered. "You're so good with children. You'll be a great mother one day."

Marinette blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Tikki."

"Although, if you keep having secret rendezvous with Adrien, no doubt you'll be a mother sooner than you think." Tikki teased, causing Marinette to glow red.

"T-Tikki!" She scolded quietly. Tikki snickered into her hands and quickly hid as they heard someone come into the bedroom. Amelie poked her head into the room, her eyes flashing from Marinette to the children and smiling.

"How were they?" She asked with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Complete angels," Marinette responded. "Although, I did most of the babysitting, as you can tell." She pointed to Adrien as she said this. He looked peaceful as he slept, a dorky smile placed on his face.

Amelie giggled a bit as she walked over and brushed Adrien's bangs from his face. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect it. Adrien's not one for watching children; he always got bored afterwards, even though I was the one who was really babysitting." She and Marinette shared a small chuckle.

"Did you miss not being around?" Marinette slowly asked, not wanting to know if she hit a touchy subject.

But Amelie continued to caress her son's hair, a small smile resting on her features. "More than anything in the world. I dreaded the days I was away from my family. I missed so many years of Adrien's life, even though there were only five out of the seventeen that I was gone. I promise that I will never leave him again…" A small tear ran down her cheek and onto her chin, but it lingered there.

"I'll always be there, _mon chaton_."

* * *

 **AN: Short and sweet. I like long chapters, but when you run out ideas, you just don't know what to do anymore. Another thing: I'm not sure if this story is truly worth the Rated M rating. I mean, come on, the first smut scene of "Extremely Naughty" was chapter 3. We're five chapters in for this story, and to be completely honest, this story seems more like a teen-fic than a smut-fic. Anyway, let me know if you think I should change the rating or not.**

 **Also...** **I HAVE SINNED.**

 **Yeah, that's right. I sinned. If anyone knows what I'm talking about (it should be somewhat obvious? Not really, but it has to do with Miraculous (Okay maybe that's too big of a hint).), then I'm sorry. ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, I'll be keeping this story in the Rated M after all. Someone pointed out that it would seem OOC for these two to NOT be intimate, because in the prequel they couldn't keep their hands to themselves (see what I did there? Heh). So, yeah, smut warning below.**

 **Anyway, I have a confession. I said I wasn't going to watch the origin. Then I saw it was in my recommendations on YouTube and the very little willpower I had was pretty much gone at that point. So yeah, I ended up watching it. I won't spoil it though (so many things became canon I can't even). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Marinette laid on her bed, in a small nightgown, reading a romance novel, the moonlight helping her to read. Tikki rested on her tiny bed, sleeping soundly with a half-eaten cookie in her hands—er, nubs. Her parents were sound asleep downstairs. It was currently dark out, and everything seemed peaceful.

Until, of course, a knock came from her trap door above her bed.

Marinette was startled at the sudden noise. She hasn't heard a knock in such a long time, so maybe she was just imagining things. Shaking her head with a confused expression, she continued to read her book. Then the knock came again, which woke Tikki from her sleep. The kwami sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Morning already?" The cutie asked, yawning cutely.

Marinette giggled. "No, Tikki. Go back to sleep. I'll just see what's going on."

Tikki nodded and laid back into her bed. Marinette opened the door and poked her head out, her blue bell eyes meeting illuminous green cat scleras. Marinette almost fell back but kept her balance as she looked at her boyfriend with an unamused expression.

"Chat, what are you doing here? Do you want a repeat of the past month?" Marinette asked with a hint of jokiness.

Said black feline didn't say anything as he casually jumped into the bedroom and Marinette looked on with a raised eyebrow. She closed the door and walked down the ladder, then turned around only to see her boyfriend was directly behind her. His face was serious for the most part, not even a hint of his humor or mischief on his face. It worried Marinette.

"Chat, what's wrong? Is everything ok-mmph!"

Marinette was cut off as Chat's lips pressed against hers aggressively. Her eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed as a wave of pleasure ran through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her small frame against his own, as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her lips were slightly chapped since she hadn't applied any lip balm in a few hours, but Chat didn't mind.

They backed into the bed and Chat slowly lowered Marinette onto her bed, her head hitting her pillow softly as they passionately continued to kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she parted her lips a bit so that he could get full access. His clawed-gloves ran up and down her body, tracing the outline of her petite frame. It sent shivers down her spine.

Their tongues danced around each other as his hands traced the small of her arched back, causing her thin nightgown to rise up as his hands continued to trace upwards. Her hands were tangled into his hair, feeling the soft blondness on the tip of her fingers. They separated for a moment, but Chat continued to trail kisses against her soft skin, staring with her jawline. Marinette's chest rose up and down as she tried to steady her breathing, but it was hitched as his hands rested against her breast.

Chat found her neck and sucked on it a bit, earning a small moan from Marinette. He bit into her flesh and Marinette hissed. That was going to show. What was he even doing here anyway? That thought was soon disrupted as his claw rubbed her nipple in a slow motion. His other hand cupped her other breast, and Chat continued to nip at her neck, trailing his nose down to his collarbone. There was a beep. Plagg was already getting tired, it seemed.

Marinette's eyes travelled to Tikki's bed, which was currently empty. It appears Tikki has gotten the memo long ago. Chat regained her attention when he was trying to pull her gown off of her, to which she complied, lifting her back a few inches off the bed to help remove the dress, leaving her in her underwear, which was seeping wet.

Chat rubbed her cleavage a bit, earning a small groan from Mari. He placed his mouth over her nipple and licked it gently, then started to suck on it. Marinette's eyes closed as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her. She didn't even realize his other hand had trailed down her stomach, feeling the faint outline of her abs, and then towards the inside of her thighs. His mouth was busy, and so was his hand as it traced the curve of her thigh, his claw barely touching her skin.

Releasing her nipple with a small pop, he made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her softly. At the same time, the transformation was released, and Plagg sped away, off to find Tikki. Adrien was left in Chat's place, his hands finally finding the wetness of her underwear. He ran his hands over her womanhood, and Marinette gasped into his mouth. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled down, leaving his girlfriend's mouth to do so.

He pulled them off and gently placed them on the floor. He lowered his body onto the bed, only a small distance away from Marinette's core. He ran a few fingers across her folds, up and down, up and down. Marinette whined at this, wanting more than just a tease. Adrien grinned as he spread her folds open, finding her clit. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit very slowly, dragging a long moan out of Mari. He rubbed it a bit faster. Heat rushed through Marinette's body and her moans became louder and breathy. He stopped his motions only to bury his head in between her legs and dipped his tongue into her core. Marinette bucked her hips as he swirled his tongue around her walls.

Her fingers clutched his hair in a tight grip, but they were released as he sat up, unbuckling his pants hurriedly. His somewhat bruised lips found hers once more as he pulled his pants off of him, then his boxers. He rummaged the pants pockets for a condom, then ripped off the packaging carefully and rolled the rubber down his shaft. He settled himself in between her legs, the tip of his length pressed against her entrance. He put the tip in, gaining a moan from Marinette, but he retracted it all too quickly. This went on for seconds, which felt like minutes.

"A-Adrien, please." Marinette pleaded, wanting this probably more than the boy himself. Adrien complied and slowly let his entire member into hers, which drew a long groan from the both of them. Slowly, he backed out again and slammed into her once more. What started slow started to pick up speed, and Marinette's cries only grew louder, almost shouting his name every time with each thrust. He covered her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard, all while moaning her name huskily and as quiet as possible.

"F-Fuck!" Marinette's muffled cries came from under his mouth. She felt her walls tightening as she was reaching her peak, her entire body starting to tremble from underneath the boy. At the same time, as if in sync, the two rode out their orgasms, feeling hot and tired. Adrien withdrew himself from his girlfriend, tying up the condom and throwing it into the trash bin.

After getting dressed and a few moments of silence, Marinette felt her strength return as she sat up shakily, earning the blonde's attention. "What was that all about?" She asked, curiously.

Adrien hesitated for a moment, before he looked at his hands shamefully. "Need of contact, I guess? I don't know. I was just…I guess I felt kind of lonely."

"You still feel lonely, even with your mother and your sister there?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's great that they're here. I'm a lot happier now than I was before, but…I kind of lost touch with my mom, and Charisse is just a little kid. There's not much to talk about with her." Adrien shrugged, "I shouldn't have done that to you just now, any of it. I'm sorry."

Marinette shook her head. "Don't be. Are you sure it wasn't because you were feeling horny, though? Because it seemed like it," she laughed.

Adrien turned beet red and quickly shook his head. "N-no! I just needed to clear my head, that's all. It did purr-fectly, by the way."

Ignoring the pun, Marinette inched closer to Adrien and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Want to talk about it?"

Adrien sighed. "No, no. I'm fine. God, I hope I wasn't acting like some horny jackass boyfriend back there. I should have asked first."

Marinette ran her fingers through his silk-like hair. "It's fine, mon minou. No worries, really."

"You really are too good for me, you know that, right?" Adrien smiled.

Marinette shrugged. "Who's to say you're not too good for me, either?"

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late update and the short ass chapter, but I had no idea what to write after this and I've been busy as of late, but expect a new chapter soon.**

 **Also, the Jackady episode hit me right in the feels. I almost cried. Almost.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. It's been a stressful week for me. I've had all these tests and stuff, and to top it off, I had a huge case of writer's block. I have all these story ideas and stuff, but I didn't have one idea for this next chapter until today (Friday, depending on when I post this). Also, slight origin spoilers ahead.**

 **So yeah, in compensation of the long wait, here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Adrien thought about what Marinette had said days ago, about him feeling lonely despite the reappearance of his mother. Maybe he was happy she was home, but he's become more distant than ever because of the disappearance. He used to tell his mother everything, even though there wasn't much to discuss since he was homeschooled. He wanted that close relationship with her again.

He stared at the ceiling above him which only stared back with nothing but sympathy for the boy. Plagg snoozed next to him, his ear twitching every now and again. The sun shone through his many windows, alarming everyone to wake up today. Realizing he couldn't go back to sleep as it was still early morning, the model rolled out of bed and got into the bathroom to freshen up.

Half an hour later, Adrien retreated from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hair. Drying it and then combing his blond locks, Adrien threw on an outfit and headed downstairs. He walked into the dining room, and much to his surprise, his mother was eating breakfast while reading a fashion magazine. She didn't seem to notice him, so Adrien cleared his throat to get her attention.

Amelie looked up, mouth full of food with wide green eyes. She swallowed her meal and smiled at her son, who continuously stared at her.

"Good morning, Adrien. Why are you up so early?"

Adrien shifted his feet uncomfortably which his mother didn't seem to notice. "I couldn't sleep."

His mother nodded in understanding. "Rough week at school, I presume?"

Adrien knew that this isn't the reason for his restless night, but he just nodded to suffice his mother's curiosity. As if on cue, a servant came by with a plate of food just for Adrien. He thanked them and sat at the table, eating silently while his mother continued to eat her breakfast and read her magazine.

It wasn't always this awkward. Adrien remembers the days where they would do nothing but talk for hours at the table over nothing important, never finishing their food since they were too wrapped up in their conversations. He remembered the one time he put two triangular slices of pizza over his head and call himself a cat. His mother would laugh each time, while his father would amusingly shake his head at such foolishness with a small smile on his face. Those were the good old days.

He wondered if it would ever be the same again.

Now everything was different. His mother came back after being MIA for five years and he had a little sister now. He was no longer a restricted homeschool child, but a public high school student and Chat Noir, hero of Paris. He's changed, his mother has changed, and everything has changed.

They say change is sometimes a good thing. But is it ever?

There are always those major setbacks when it comes to a change. Something could go wrong, and no one would enjoy it. Some even suffer the consequences, no matter how good a change. Like, you could be poor one day, rich the next, but never satisfied. Adrien wondered if his bad luck had something to do with this change, or maybe Marinette's good luck.

Adrien was woken from his stupor when he saw his mother getting ready to leave the table, her magazine still in her hands. Without thinking, Adrien unnecessarily shouted, "Mother!"

Amelie jumped a little as her emerald eyes met his. Adrien's mouth opened and closed like a fish taking in oxygen as he tried to think of something to say. "W-would you like to go out with me?"

Amelie blinked before a low chuckle left her lips, the sound sounding familiar to Adrien's ears. "Adrien, don't you think I'm a little old to go out with you?"

Adrien flushed a deep red as he rubbed behind his head sheepishly. "N-not like that. I mean, I would like it if we could spend some time with each other. You know, catch up on everything we've missed."

Amelie's eyes widened at the suggestion, but she didn't hesitate to answer. "Well, I haven't heard back from the job I interviewed yet, so my schedule is free for the rest of today. I'd love to spend time with you, honey."

Adrien grinned at her approval. "Great! Let me get something first, and then we can head out." He dashed out the dining room, running into his bedroom and grabbing Plagg by the tail. The cat yelped out in surprise, and he growled.

"Hey! What gives? Can't a five thousand year old cat sleep every now and then?" Plagg folded his arms.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he stuffed the cat in his jacket pocket. "We're going to spend time with my mother today."

Plagg glared as he poked his head out, "This isn't my problem. Why do I have to get involved?"

"Paris still needs a hero, Plagg. I can't let Ladybug do all the work if I can't transform into Chat Noir."

When the grumpy cat didn't respond, Adrien closed his pocket and grabbed his phone, rushing to meet his mother downstairs.

* * *

Late November was usually cold, but it was a warm enough day to wear a jacket. Amelie and Adrien walked the streets in silence as cars passed by and the strong aroma of food filled the air. Adrien was tired of this silence.

"Can you tell me about Charisse, you know, when she was a baby?"

Amelie smiled in an instant, glad that her son wanted to know more about his sister. She couldn't think of a particular story at the moment, but then she saw a baby no older than a year old crying about a toy that lay in the mud of the streets as the mother had to take it out.

"I remember when Charisse was only a year old," she started, grabbing Adrien's attention. "She had this toy that she loved so much. It was a small blue bunny and it was the fluffiest thing ever. If we didn't have the toy, she would start to cry and wouldn't stop crying.

"Then, one day, we walking by a pond in the park, and she was flinging the darn thing around. I didn't notice until I heard a plop in the pond and she started to cry. I looked in the carriage and I noticed the toy was gone and I assumed that she threw it into the pond. Luckily Charlie was with us, but he had to go and fish the toy out.

"When he came back," Amelie giggled at the memory. "When he came back, he was sopping wet, and there was a fish that flopped on top of his head." Adrien laughed at the thought of a man with a fish on his head. "It was so funny, that even Charisse laughed, and she didn't seem to care about the bunny afterwards. For months soon after, she would call her uncle 'Poisson Puant.' He would respond and say, 'Oui, lapin boue?' Those two were ridiculous."

Adrien laughed. "It must have been fun living there."

Amelie nodded. "It was."

"Do you miss Canada?"

Amelie thought for a moment. "Well, it was my home for five years, so I have grown attached to it. So I do miss it. But I miss you even more."

Adrien smiled. "Mom, you're talking to me right now."

Amelie smiled. "I know. But I still miss you." Before Adrien could question further, Amelie changed the subject. "What about you? How did you and Marinette get together?"

Adrien was right about to answer that question, when he remembered exactly how they did get together, and he turned as red as a tomato. "Um, j-just like any other teenager would. I asked her out and she said yes."

Amelie knew from the way he reacted there was much more to this story, but she didn't pry any further. "Does she make you happy?"

Adrien nodded with a wistful look on his face. "She's extraordinary. She's the definition of perfection. She may be clumsy and forgetful at times, but there's more to her than meets the eye. If I ever lost her…" Adrien's eyes darkened as a sad expression overtook his features, thinking about what might happen. "I don't know what I'll do." He recovered quickly before she could say anything. "Oh, we're here."

The two reached the park, where there were more people than expected due to the rise in temperature. Children squealed and laughed, running around with each other. Elders sat on the bench, either snoozing or knitting or just casually chatting. Teenagers were talking with their friends. It was a perfect Saturday morning.

Adrien and Amelie sat on a bench, watching the happiness overtake the chilly air. "How ever did you convince your father to get you into a public school?"

Adrien shrugged. "I kind of snuck into the school. Father was disappointed, but he allowed me to continue going to school anyway. I was pretty ecstatic. I met all my amazing friends there. If I hadn't snuck in, maybe I would still be homeschooled anyway."

Amelie rubbed his back affectionately. "Be glad it didn't happen, honey."

Adrien looked at his mother and smiled. "I'm more than glad it didn't happen. There's nothing wrong with being homeschooled, but I was just so tired of being lonely all the time."

"Oh honey," Amelie embraced her son, running her fingers through his soft blond threads. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his head in her chest. His voice was muffled, as a single tear glistened running down his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

 _12 year old Adrien sped towards the living room, tears running down his cheeks. His father had just scolded him for being reckless when he accidentally spilled soda on one of his designs. The worst thing was that it was in front of a bunch of people he was having a meeting with. Adrien wanted to be in his mother's embrace, as she would reassure him that everything would be fine. Then they could go out and eat some ice cream and feed the ducks at the pond._

 _He knocked on the door, listening for his mother's voice to let him in. It didn't come. "Mom?" Adrien asked, opening the door just a crack before opening it fully. There was no one inside. Could she be in her room?_

 _Adrien closed the door, scratching his head before he went upstairs and knocked on his parents' bedroom door. "Mom?" He called a little louder, "Are you in there?"_

 _Adrien opened the door, the faint smell of roses surrounding the air. The room was as neat as ever. But there was no sign of a beautiful blonde woman anywhere. About half an hour later, Adrien stood in the middle of the foyer after searching through the entire house, but not one sign of his mother. He wondered if she went out to take a walk._

 _When nightfall arrived, the tears that were once on Adrien's cheeks had dried onto his skin. He sat by his parents' bedroom door, hugging his knees so closely to his chest. He was a long way from upset, but he stared at the polished floors, not really staring. Gabriel came upstairs, ready to apologize to his son for the outburst earlier._

" _Adrien?" Gabriel asked. Adrien looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Are you okay? Where's your mother?"_

 _Adrien's mouth wavered, wanting to know the answer to that question himself. But he didn't the answer, and that's what killed him the most. So instead of directly answering his father, he buried his head into his knees, teary-eyed once more, but the tears never falling. Gabriel took that as a warning, and opened the door, hoping his wife would pop up from under the covers and say, "Surprise!" But there was no one there._

" _Amelie?" Gabriel looked around the room. "Amelie, are you in here?" No answer._

 _Gabriel's worries turned into frustration, as he left the room and checked the next room. "Amelie?!"_

 _Adrien has never heard his father so upset before. It destroyed him so much. He could feel his breath become shaky as sobs ripped from him. His voice was barely above a whisper as it came out hoarse, like he was screaming, which is exactly what he felt like doing._

" _Mom, where are you?"_

* * *

There was a loud bang from the other side of the park. Amelie and Adrien released their embrace as soon as they heard it, afraid of what was happening. Suddenly, an akuma came out of nowhere, angry as ever as he threw laser beams at everyone who started to run away. "You will all love me!" He screamed.

"Mom," Adrien grabbed his mother's arm as he stood up. "We need to get you out of here."

"Me? What about you?" Amelie asked. Adrien shook his head.

"I'll be fine. We need to get you out of here." Suddenly, there was a red blur that appeared, and then the sound of a yoyo wrapping around the ankles of the akuma. "See? I'll be fine. Ladybug's here. You need to go." He motioned to the Gorilla to take his mother away.

"Wha-Adrien?! Adrien?!" Amelie called to her son, but the Gorilla took her away nodding towards Adrien. He might not know the secret, but he trusts that whatever Adrien is doing is safe.

Adrien ran behind the tree, quickly transforming into Chat Noir. He ran by Ladybug's side. "What's the deal with this one?"

Ladybug, barely acknowledging her partner, replied quickly. "He calls himself Lovestruck. He tries to make everyone love him by throwing pink beams at them."

Chat Noir nodded. "Sounds easy." And so they fought.

* * *

Adrien returned home that night, but as his transformed self. He spent the rest of the day at Marinette's place, constantly replying to his mother's calls stating that he was fine. He opened his bedroom window and dropped down, releasing his transformation. Plagg came out, tired and grumpy.

"Cheeeeeeeeese." He whined. Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, Plagg, you'll get your chee-"

"A-Adrien?!" A new voice spoke through the darkness. Adrien and Plagg froze, not wanting to move another inch, hoping that whatever they were hearing was in their imaginations. That is, until the owner of the voice came into the moonlight of Adrien's room, her big blue eyes sparkling with mischief and shock. Her mouth dropped open, as she tried to grasp the situation she was in.

"C-Charisse?!"

"Adrien, you're C-Chat Noir?!"

* * *

 **AN: Oh Adrien, you've done fucked up.**

 **also, Poissant Puant is Smelly fish, and Lapin boue is mud bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Adrien, you're C-Chat Noir?!"

Adrien never thought this day would come any sooner. He never thought that he would accidentally reveal himself in front of his sister of all people. He never thought she would be in his room this late at night.

He never thought of a lot of things.

But this had to be one of the scariest moments of his life, one that would be engraved into his memory for as long as he shall live. It didn't even help that Plagg didn't even bother to float away, his illuminous eyes staring straight at the little girl in front of him. There was really no point in hiding from her now, as her eyes drifted from her brother to the black kwami. He was hard to make out, but he was there.

Adrien never thought he would be so afraid of his sister's reaction. He really hoped that she would scream for joy, just like Alya and Nino. Seeing that she practically idolized him as a superhero, it would only make sense right.

But Adrien was wrong. Charisse's dark blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and her shocked expression turned into a cringe. Adrien's eyes widened as he heard small gasps for air, his baby sister trying so hard not to cry. But then the tears travelled down her cheek, to the tip of her chin, then onto the floor.

Charisse dropped the toy she held onto, and bolted out the door, running towards her bedroom. Adrien called out to her, ready to run after her when he stepped on the toy. Adrien hesitantly looked down, seeing that he had stepped on a Chat Noir plush doll. He slowly picked it up, and wiped off the dirt that he imprinted with his shoes. He sighed sadly and shook his head. Plagg floated towards Adrien, a concerned look on his face.

Adrien didn't say anything as he left his bedroom and went straight to Charisse's room. He raised his fist to knock on her door, but paused as he heard the soft sobs coming from his baby sister. Charisse, one of the sweetest girls he's ever met, was crying. Not because her toy broke, or someone stepped on her foot, or even that Claudia brat bothering her.

She was crying because she found out something she wasn't supposed to. Something about her own flesh and blood.

Adrien didn't know whether to blame his luck or himself.

Adrien reluctantly knocked on her door, and the sobs turned into a gasp. He heard some shuffling around, and the voice came closer to the door, but not too close. "W-who's there?"

The model heard how broken she sounded, and it pained him that he was the one who did that. But he couldn't just stand there and say nothing. Adrien inwardly screamed, but he exhaled a long breath. "Charisse, it's me."

A pause.

Adrien was ready to turn around and leave, knowing well that he deserved this punishment. He didn't fully comprehend if this was his fault, but he was willing to suffer the consequences. Oh god, what would his parents think, especially his mother? Adrien was already halfway down the hallway when he heard a door creak open. He froze but turned his head over his shoulder. Charisse stood in her doorway, eyes somewhat red with tears streaming down her cheeks in her cute pajamas.

Adrien fully turned around and slowly walked towards Charisse, careful about how far he should distance himself from the small blonde. "Charisse," he started as he crouched down, "I am so, so sorry I didn't tell you I was Chat Noir. I know how much you love him, but I couldn't say anything because if I did then you and mother and father would be in great danger. And I don't want that. I don't want to lose you.

"I know you feel angry and upset, but I am willing to take any punishment that you will give me. You can even tell the entire world who I am, if it makes you happy."

No words came from the miniature female and Adrien didn't expect any either. Just as he was about to get up, however, Charisse ran towards him and trapped him in a bear hug, taking the boy by surprise. Adrien recollected himself and returned the affection happily.

"I'm glad it's you." Charisse said, pulling herself away as she wiped a tear that apparently fell from Adrien's emerald orbs. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was just sad that you didn't tell me before. But now I know why, so now I'm not sad anymore!"

Adrien laughed, "I'm glad you're not sad."

Charisse giggled, then leaned down and whispered, "So does that mean you know who Ladybug is?"

Adrien nodded, leaning in to whisper back. "Yes, I know who she is."

Charisse grinned. "I know who she is too."

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. "Really? Who?"

"Marinette," Charisse bounced in place a little, "I know because they look the same and the sound the same."

Adrien blinked in humorous horror as his sister relayed this information on him. But he just smiled and laughed. "Boy, Mari will be freaked out that you found out so quickly."

Charisse's happiness dissipated and was replaced with fright. "W-what?! She'll be mad at me?!"

Adrien waved his hands dismissively, "No no no! That's not what I meant! I mean, we thought we were doing so well keeping our identities safe, we didn't think anyone would figure out anytime soon."

Charisse nodded, "Oh okay. What was that black thing that was next to you?" It was at this time that Donut the puppy emerged from Charisse's bedroom. At the same time, Plagg appeared from the inside of Adrien's shirt. Charisse gasped and cradled Plagg in her hands.

"Wow! She's so cute!" She cooed.

"SHE?!" Plagg was downright insulted. Charisse jumped and dropped the kwami to the ground, with the mischievous black cat groaning in response. "Well, that didn't hurt at all."

"What's his name?" Charisse asked as she watched the kwami float back up.

"His name's Plagg. And he likes cheese." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I thought only mice liked cheese and cats liked fish?"

"Well, I'm not an ordinary cat. I'm Plagg. I'm a kwami who transforms Adrien into Chat Noir."

"Pas étonnant qu'il pue le camembert," Charisse mumbled to herself, luckily no one heard her. "How do I get a kwami?"

Adrien laughed. "Woah there, girly. You need to be chosen first. Who knows? Maybe you get to be Chat Noir just like me when you grow up."

"I've always wanted to be a peacock*," Charisse sighed dreamily. "They're so pretty!"

Donut barked, her eyes landing on Plagg. The cat froze, muttered "Uh Oh," and flew away quickly, a puny puppy following after him. Adrien and Charisse stared at the scene, looked at each other, and then laughed at the crazy sight, the hallway echoing their laughter.

* * *

"She WHAT?!"

Adrien and Charisse sat in Marinette's bedroom, providing her with the information from the previous night. It took Marinette a few seconds to register everything they told her, because she was not having it.

"Yeah, she kind of found out that I'm Chat Noir…" Adrien said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You stupid mother-!"Marinette started throwing anything she could find at her boyfriend who dodged her attacks. "Tu es betes comme tes pieds! Tu es completement débile!"

"Okay, first off, RUDE! Don't forget that Charisse could kill you for being mean to me." Adrien joked while Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Second, it's not like I _wanted_ her to find out. I came into the bedroom after I left your place and I de-transformed, but she had gotten into my room."

"I wanted to play." Charisse defended herself, folding her arms.

"At ten at night?"

"I can sleep when I want to."

Marinette shook her head. "Anything else before I continue to throw stuff at you?"

"I know you're Ladybug." Charisse beamed happily.

" **YOU TOLD HER?!** " Marinette was red with fury. Adrien hid Charisse behind him.

"No no no no no! She found out on her own! Honest!" Adrien pleaded.

"It's true! You guys look alike and talk the same way, so I know you were Ladybug!" Charisse hurriedly added, very nervous on the girl's reaction.

Marinette's fury was replaced with confusion, then into a freakout. "WHAT?! Won't that mean that other people would know who I am too?! I thought magic was supposed to mask the way I look somehow! TIKKI!"

On cue, Tikki flew out in front of Marinette, much to Charisse's surprise. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"Charisse found out that I'm Ladybug. I thought magic was supposed to somehow mask the way I look." Marinette panicked.

Plagg flew next to Tikki who was in deep thought. "It could be possible that maybe smaller children can see past the masks, being as curious as they are, depending on their age group, anyway. Children six and under may be able to see similarities between heroes and their civilian selves. However, it depends on how the civilian looks and how the hero looks.

"The reason Charisse found out your identity faster than Adrien's is because you look very much the same. The only difference is possibly personality and the shade of your hair and eyes becomes lighter. Adrien, however, has a completely different appearance change as well as personality change. So it's harder to decipher his civilian self from his superhero form."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, slightly confused. "Why children though?"

Plagg sighed, seemingly getting irritated. "Because children will believe anything you tell them. Plus, they're curious as heck, so they put their noses where they don't belong."

Adrien pondered for a moment. "That makes sense, actually."

Marinette turned to Charisse, who submerged from behind Adrien. "Charisse, now that you know, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Promise me you won't tell anyone about it."

Charisse moved her hand across her mouth in a zipping motion, then locking it away with a key. Marinette smiled and ruffled Charisse's hair, which prompted a "Hey!" but with a giggle at the end.

"Does anyone else know?" Charisse asked.

"Alya and Nino found out not too long ago." Adrien said, "But we trust all three of you to keep our secret between us."

Just then, the trap door opened, and a blonde demon came up with a huge smile. "Marinette, I'm here for my nice lessons!" She gasped when she saw Adrien, "Adrien! What a surprise, I didn't know you'd be here!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, hey Chloe. What brings you here?"

Chloe batted her mascara covered eyelashes, causing Marinette's eye to twitch. "Why, I'm here to become just like Marinette! Well, not _just_ like her, but I'm learning how to be nice."

The mayor's daughter didn't seem to notice the fashion guru's daughter, who was glaring at her something awful. Adrien ignored this, pulling Charisse away from the blonde and taking her up to Marinette's bed, where they watched Marinette sit at her desk and Chloe take the chaise.

"Okay," Marinette started, "Lesson number two: flattery and kissing-up. To me, there's kind of a difference. When you flatter someone, you do it because you want to make the person feel good about them. But when you kiss-up, you're really just using them until they do whatever you want them to do for you."

Chloe smirked evilly, which Marinette didn't trust one bit. "Interesting."

Marinette laughed uneasily, "If you're going to kiss-up to someone, and not really mean what you say, then you're just being cruel."

Charisse glared at Chloe. "I don't like her," she whispered.

Adrien's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"Why would she ask Mari for help on how to be nice? That's dumb. Everyone has to be nice. Although, I think that Claudia could get some help too, but she's nice to everyone. Well, everyone except me."

Adrien pondered for a moment. "You bring up a good point."

Chloe's phone rang and she picked it up. "Oh, pardon me, it's my father." She left the room and walked downstairs. Marinette sighed when the door closed. Charisse and Adrien walked down the stairs, Charisse looking anything but happy and Adrien with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Mari, I don't like her." Charisse shook her head wildly, "My stomach always feels queasy when she's around. I think she's bad news."

Marinette let her pigtails loose and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, Charisse, but we can't just reject her. It's mean, and I really think Chloe actually wants to change for the better."

"Marinette, this is Chloe we're talking about," Adrien sided with Charisse. "She made our lives a living hell for a few years, now, especially this past month. I don't think we should trust her."

"Adrien, you know as much I do that Chloe is not one to be trusted. But we can't just cast her aside like a dead animal. What if I'm the only way she could redeem herself?"

"Prin-"

"Look, I know you're both worried, but if I can handle monstrous akumas, then I can pretty much handle Chloe Bourgeois." The door opened revealing Chloe with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry to cut this short, but my father wants me home immediately. Something came up."

Marinette nodded. "I understand. We'll try again next time."

Chloe's eyes landed on Charisse, who glared at her like a venomous snake ready to attack. "Right next time."

* * *

 **AN: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I was actually planning on updating Monday, but on Sunday I got a fever and I didn't recover until yesterday. I was also planning on making this a much longer chapter, but I don't quite know what to write next. There was also a family incident as well, and my mom's not really home much because of it, so I feel anxious about a lot of things.** **So, the show ended. Now I have to become obsessed with MLP once more now that the next season is out, lol. I'm not a hardcore fan like I was when I was 12, but I still enjoy the show. And I need to obsess over something while ML is on hiatus.**

 **edit: shit I forgot the translations**

 **pas étonnant qu'll pue le camembert- no wonder he reeks of Camembert**

 **whatever Marinette was yelling was "You are as smart as the bottom of your foot! You're a complete moron!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: We haven't had the story told from Mari's point of view in a while, so this chapter is pretty much her point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Once again, Marinette woke up late after going through her several alarms to wake her up. It wasn't until Tikki, who was so fed up with all the various alarms, woke her up that she finally fell out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom. With only ten minutes until class started, Marinette vigorously brushed her teeth while taking a brisk shower, then threw an outfit, grabbed a couple of cookies and a muffin, and ran across the street to the school.

Alya, as well as the rest of the student body, was about to head in until she heard someone running up the steps and panting incredibly hard. The redhead placed her hand on her hip, watching the superhero stop on the steps to catch her breath with a muffin in her mouth.

"Mmph wop huff wey." Marinette explained with a mouth full of food. What she meant to say was, "I woke up late."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not the first time." Alya laughed, "Come on, let's go in."

The girl's entered class, the muffin still visible in Marinette's mouth. She removed the snack out of her pie-hole and threw the rest in the garbage, not feeling as hungry anymore. Mme. Bustier came into class with a big smile on her face, holding some papers in her hands.

"Good news class! With the Winter Ball coming up, the junior class has been selected for the preparation committee this year!"

The class erupted in a small chatter of excitement, while Mme. Bustier continued. "Each student will be put into groups of their choosing. The categories are: food, decoration, music, festivities (activities), and voting. If you participate, you get extra credit. You have a few minutes to discuss this amongst yourselves, while I prepare today's lesson."

Marinette bounced in her seat a little. She wanted to be part of the decoration committee; she had a thousand ideas floating through her brain. But, she also wanted to be part of the food committee, her parents being excellent bakers and all; she could provide the sweets and such. Maybe she could be part of both? She was class president again this year, after all, maybe trying both wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Earth to Marinette, you're in la la land again." Alya chuckled, poking Marinette's cheek. Marinette snapped out of her stupor and blushed, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Uh, sorry," she apologized. "My mind got the best of me again."

"Thinking about joining one of the committees?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, I want to choose decoration, but I also want to choose food. Are we even allowed to choose both, I don't know!"

"Dude, you can do anything you want, just as long as you don't overwhelm yourself." Nino said.

"Yeah, you may be Ladybug," Alya whispered, "But you're still a teenager. It's weird, though, juggling heroics and school. How you guys do it is beyond me."

Marinette giggled. "Trust me; it was hard at first too. But we managed."

Adrien nodded, and the teacher called for everyone's attention to start the lesson.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien hung out at his house after school ended, babysitting Charisse as she did her homework quietly. Marinette's head rested on her boyfriend's shoulder, smiles as bright as day. Their fingers were intertwined with each other, the bond seeming stronger than before. The kwamis and Donut the dog slept quietly on the floor. Plagg snored quietly sprawled on his back on top of the dog. Tikki rested in the puppy's paws. Marinette sighed happily.

There was a knock on Adrien's bedroom door, so the kwamis woke up and went hiding. The door opened a crack revealing Amelie with an odd smile. "Hey, guys. Can I talk to you about something?"

Adrien and Marinette sat up straight. "Sure Mom, what is it?" Adrien asked.

"Well, Charisse can't be here to hear this." She said, pointing at the blonde daughter.

Charisse pouted. "Aw, Mommy! I wanna listen!"

"Honey, it's grown up talk. Maybe when you're older." Adrien and Marinette exchanged confused looks. Grown up talk?

"I am older! I turn six in two months!" Charisse stood up, puffing out her chest proudly. Marinette couldn't tell if she was trying to act proud and tuff, or show off her non-existent chest.

"Yes, honey, I know. Just go downstairs, Avery is here." Amelie smiled.

Charisse, in all her dimpled glory, beamed and ran out the room, Donut chasing after her. Amelie closed the door, her hands behind her back. Marinette raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do now.

Adrien cleared his throat, "So, um, what do you want to talk about?"

Amelie took a deep breath. "So, I know you two are dating and everything. And at your age, there are times when your hormones run wild and you can't control them."

Marinette paled. _Oh no, don't tell me…_

Amelie continued. "I know I haven't been here in years, but I know your father never gave you this talk, probably because he wouldn't be able to handle it. So…" She removed her hands from behind her back, revealing three objects, "I'm here to give you 'The Talk'"

Marinette's eyes looked at the three objects: a banana, a donut, and a packaged condom. She couldn't even look at Adrien, since she felt so embarrassed about it. Her face started glowing bright red.

"M-mom, you don't have to give us-" Adrien started but Amelie shook her head vigorously.

"Chaton, I need to give you this talk otherwise how else are you going to do it without me becoming a grandma?" Amelie commented.

"M-MOM!"

"So, basically, the banana represents the penis," Amelie ignored her son. "And I'm sure you know this is the vagina," she raised the donut to make her point. Then she raised the package, "This is a condom. The condom is to keep you from getting pregnant, Marinette."

"Y-yes, I am quite familiar with the use of a condom." Marinette said with wide eyes.

"Okay then. Now, the condom is for the man to wear, but of course there's one for girls as well. They're uncomfortable as hell, so I don't recommend you wear them. Trust me; I had worn one once-"

"Oh mon dieu," Adrien groaned into his hands.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, you need to roll the condom onto the penis, like so."

"You know what, Mom? I don't feel so good. And I think Marinette needs to go home as well. So, give us the talk some other time." Adrien got up and pushed his mother towards the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Okay, Mom love you see you at dinner bye!" Adrien said in a rushed tone, slamming the door shut. Marinette had to fan herself since her face was so heated. She sighed in relief and ran her fingers through her hair. Adrien scratched his head in amazement.

"What was that all about?" Marinette asked finally.

Adrien shrugged, "I think my mom was trying to teach us how to have sex."

Marinette blushed at the way he said it. "I'm pretty sure we have enough experience in that department."

Adrien smirked as he walked towards Marinette and held her chin in his fingers. His eyes were filled with lust. "I dunno, I still think I'm still pretty inexperienced."

Marinette's eyes were as big as Tikki's head. "Well, t-that's too bad." _Damn Adrien with his flirts and good looks!_

Adrien leaned in closer, and Marinette could feel her breath hitch up in her throat. "I need you to help me. You can be my teacher, and I'll be the student."

Marinette's entire body lit up like a flame as Adrien kissed her neck. "T-that, uh, that's um…wha?"

Adrien chuckled, and Marinette was turned on by the sound. "Lost for words, princess?" He sucked her neck and she gasped.

"I…uh…"

"Don't worry," he reassured, "Soon enough, the only word you'll be saying is my name." He leaned in to kiss her, and Marinette could feel her insides churning. Then the moment was ruined as there was another knock on the door. Adrien groaned as he pulled away from his girlfriend, a frown present on his face.

The door opened and Charisse poked in her head. "What's a condom?"

"CHARISSE!"

* * *

 **AN: So, you guys know my situation. Hopefully I'll be writing again like I use to, but for now, this story is on a temporary hiatus. Writer's block and real life situations don't mix well with each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN: EEEEEEYYY!** _ **Extremely Naughty**_ **has reached 400 follows! Thank you guys so much for enjoying my story, it means so much to me! And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, everybody! Listen up!" Claudia cried out. The entire schoolyard stared at the girl, as she stood on a plastic tree stump. Her minions stood on the ground, arms folded as they glared everyone into submission. Once everyone quieted down, Claudia flipped her short red hair and smiled. "My birthday is next week, and my daddy is throwing a party! Everyone can come, as long as you don't look better than me."

She handed her minions flyers with the information about the party on it, and they passed them out. Charisse received one and glared at it. All the information was there, with a background picture of Claudia with a tiara and a pretty dress on from apparently her last birthday party. Why would Claudia invite _everyone_ to her party? Didn't she hate, like, the majority of the class?

Alice, Alya's sister, jumped up and down in joy. "A party! I've never been invited to a party before! This is so cool!"

Manon agreed, "Yeah! I heard Claudia's parties are awesome! We should totally go!"

Charisse shook her head. "No way am I going to Claudia's party." Her three friends stared at her with disappointed looks on their faces. "I don't get why Claudia would invite me if she doesn't even like me. I think I wanna stay home instead."

Avery shook his head. "Come on, Charisse, it will be fun!"

"Easy for you to say, she likes you." Manon rolled her eyes.

Avery stuck his tongue out at the pigtailed girl and returned his attention back to Charisse. "If you don't go, then I won't go either. Come on, please Charisse? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and whipped cream and a cherry on top?" He jutted out his bottom lip and whimpered, using Manon's secret technique: the puppy-dog pout.

"Pfft, amateur," Manon crossed her arms, although there was a small blush evident on her cheeks, "…whatever that means again."

Charisse looked at the flyer, "I don't know, Avery…"

He took her hands in his, and Charisse felt how warm and soft they were compared to her small cold ones. Her face felt hot as she looked into those golden orbs of his. "For me, Charisse. Please?"

She was rendered speechless. Charisse knew she couldn't say no to that face, that cute, cute face of his. All she could do was make a small noise of agreement and nod her head. Avery's grin reached his ear while Alice and Manon high-fived each other. Charisse smiled as well.

But deep down she knew she was going to regret it.

* * *

Mme. Bustier calmed the class down as she started giving out packets to each of the students. "I want all of you to do a foreign research project on American history with a partner that I will be choosing for you." The students groaned in response, as Bustier rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, complain all you want, but don't forget that I'm the teacher here. Okay; Alya and Max, Ivan and Sabrina, Nino and Juleka, Rose and Kim, Chloe and Adrien, Marinette and Nathanael, and Mylene and Alix. Get with your partners. This will be due two weeks from now."

Marinette frowned at her partner choice. Sure, Nathanael was a sweet boy and very quiet, but she knew that his crush on her only grew after the Evillustrator incident. While he chose not to talk to her sometimes, she always caught him staring at her every now and then. Hopefully Adrien hasn't noticed.

Before she made her way to her partner, she saw the look on Adrien's face as he saw Chloe approaching. Since his hand rested on Marinette's desk, she gave it a small pat. Adrien, startled, looked up at his girlfriend, who only gave him a reassuring smile. Adrien smiled back, and Marinette pulled away, making her way up to Nathanael's desk. He was busy doodling, as usual.

Marinette sat next to him, and he didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. Kim passed out the laptops, and put one in front of Nathanael, which made the red-head jump with a fright and drop his pencil. That's when he saw Marinette sitting next to him, her bright blue orbs staring right at him. His face turned as red as a…well, I think you know that part.

"O-OH! Sorry! I didn't notice you were here!" He said, bending down to pick up his pencil, which rolled under the desk.

"Oh, it's fine." Marinette looked over at his sketchbook, "Your art is amazing."

Nathanael banged his head under the table, which caused the laptop to jump and Marinette had to reach over and catch it before it fell. The class looked at their table, and she grinned sheepishly as she rested the laptop on the table. Nathanael rubbed his head in pain as he placed the pencil back on the table.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nathanael nodded. "Yeah, I think so. So…what are we supposed to be doing?"

Marinette looked at the rubric the teacher handed to them with the packet. "We're supposed to be doing a research project on American history."

"But we live in France," muttered Nathanael.

Marinette giggled, "Well, we're doing a different country now. So put yourself in American shoes."

Nathanael grinned and flipped his hair, "OMG, like, totally! Starbucks all day! Instagram is what I live for, it's lit!"

Marinette laughed at Nathanael's impression of an American girl, clutching her sides and wiping a tear from her eye. She didn't notice Adrien staring at her behavior before he turned back around. "Not all Americans act like that, silly."

"Yeah, not all, but some definitely do. I've seen it on YouTube." Nathanael stated.

"Not everything on the internet is true either."

"Wanna bet? There's a guy who can fit two fists in his mouth without gagging."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the president."

"I'll show it to you right now." Nathanael said, opening the browser and going to YouTube.

Marinette folded her arms and shook her head. "Nathanael, we're supposed to be starting the project."

"Marinette, we have two weeks to do the project," Nathanael argued. "What's one free period going to do to that, hmm?"

"Not much, really," she confessed, "But's that no excuse! Come on, we need to do the project."

"Just…watch first, okay? Then we can start."

Marinette sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine." Nathanael played the video, and as it went on her eyes grew big in disgust and amusement, her jaw dropping to the floor. When the video ended, her eyes wouldn't move off the screen. "Mon dieu, did he really…?"

"Yup!" Nathanael said, satisfied with her reaction.

"That was so gross! Why would you show me that?!" She laughed.

Mme. Bustier looked up from her papers, "I hope you two are not goofing off back there, otherwise you'll be working as separates."

"Sorry Madame." They said in unison, and when she lowered her head, they giggled at their antics.

* * *

"So, we'll do the Civil War?" Adrien asked Chloe, who was busy filing her nails as usual.

"I guess. But seriously, is that country so dumb as to fight over something as small as slavery? If you ask me, we need the help." Chloe said, her mean demeanor returning.

Adrien sighed, "Chlo, you and I both know that slavery was a horrible thing, the way the slave owners would treat the slaves. It's immoral, and just downright terrifying."

"Slaves did all the work," Chloe waved her filer. "They got the job done. So what if they got a few punishments? They got what they deserved."

Adrien groaned into his hands. Why Madame chose her as his partner, he doesn't know. Especially of her knowledge of the past few months, you'd think she'd keep Adrien and Chloe as far away from each other so that there wouldn't be any drama. She failed, unfortunately for him.

While Chloe continued filing her nails, Adrien gave her a good look. How was she acting like this, but Marinette was giving her nice lessons? While he admits they are pretty ridiculous, he can't help but wonder what is her purpose behind these lessons? Does she even really even want to be nice? What is she trying to do exactly?

Adrien heard Marinette laugh in the back of the classroom, and he turned around watching her clutch her sides while Nathanael had a satisfied grin on his face. Adrien glared at the red-head, knowing well that his crush on Marinette hasn't disappeared at all. You'd think that after everything that's happened he'd move on. So why hasn't he? What was _his_ purpose?

Adrien shook his head once more and turned around. Why was he questioning Nathanael, the nicest boy in the class? He couldn't be getting defensive, could he? Nathanael doesn't know anything about Marinette.

Adrien was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize Chloe was thinking up a storm of her own.

" _You want Marinette, right?" Chloe asked, scaring the tomato artist suddenly._

 _Nathanael turned around, clutching his sketchbook close to his chest. "W-what?"_

" _You want Marinette. You like her, even though she's going out with Adrien." Chloe took a step forward, which made Nathanael take a step back._

" _U-Uh, I mean, yeah I guess. But I don't want to be the one to get in between those two. They're practically inseparable-"_

" _All you have to do is try to get Marinette to like you," Chloe interrupted him. "You want her, and I want Adrien. If we work together, we'll get them both. I'm already trying to become "nice" with these pathetic "Nice Lessons" that Marinette is giving me. She doesn't suspect a thing. I don't think Adrien does either."_

" _I-I don't know about this, I mean, how do I even talk to her?"_

 _Chloe smiled, "Leave that to me."_

" _Tell you what, Chloe. I have all these papers to grade, so why don't you make the list for the students that you want to partner up for the project?" Mme. Bustier suggested._

 _Chloe nodded, "Thank you so much, Madame. And you can take the credit for choosing. We wouldn't want the students knowing that_ I _chose their partners. They just wouldn't have it."_

 _Mme. Bustier smiled, "Thanks again Chloe." She left the classroom, leaving Chloe all by her lonesome. The blonde grinned evilly._

" _This will be as easy as 1,2,3."_

* * *

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Charisse asked as she laid her head in her mother's lap. Amelie, stroking her daughter's hair, gave a small hum. Charisse continued, "What's it like?"

"What's what like, angel?"

"To be in love?"

Amelie stopped stroking her hair, her eyes wide in shock. What did this child just ask her? What's it like to be in **love?!** At her age, love shouldn't mean anything! Kindergarteners think that love is fake dating and cute pecks on the cheek. But there's so much more than that. Why would she even ask such a question, she couldn't possibly be in love. And with who, Avery!? Sure, the boy is cute, and he'll probably be quite the looker when he's older, and he's her best friend, but there's no way she could be in love RIGHT?!

Charisse tugged on her mom's arm, which caused Amelie to come back to Earth. Her daughter's dark blue eyes stared into her mother's vivid green ones, searching for an answer. Amelie smiled at her daughter.

"Why do you ask, sweetie?" Amelie chuckled nervously.

Charisse shrugged. "Because I see the way Adrien looks at Mari, and he always looks so happy. And I want to look that happy too!"

Amelie pondered for a moment. "Is there someone you want to look happy with?"

Charisse looked down, her eyes sullen. "There is someone, but he has someone else who likes him. He probably doesn't even like-like me."

Amelie gulped. "Do you, like-like him?"

Charisse looked back up, "That's why I asked what it's like to be in love! What happens to you?"

"I don't know, honey. What do you think happens to you when you're in love?"

Charisse thought about it for a few seconds with a small hum. "I think that you always want the person around you, and you always feel really happy when they are with you. And your heart feels weird, like a bunch of butterflies floating around. And it's always sunshine and rainbows and unicorns!" Then her face grew into a scowl, "Until the wicked witch with red hair comes by and tries to steal your prince away. Then you feel mad and sad because they're not with you anymore."

Amelie blinked twice before she slowly nodded her head. "That's…a pretty good description." Charisse grinned and got up, running towards the living room entrance. "W-wait! Where are you going?!"

Charisse turned around and gave a small smile, "I got my answer, Mommy. I know exactly what love is." And with that, she skipped out the room, leaving her mom completely flabbergasted.

"Kids."

* * *

 **AN: Updates will be slow from here on out, but at least my writer's block is gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I can assure you, I am not dead. This past month has been very hectic, and finals are this week, although I'm exempt from all except two, which I already took. School ends next week, so expect some updates in the future. I just haven't been on fanfiction as much as I used to, mainly because of my parents not wanting me to read online, but don't worry, I'm back.**

 **Also, rated M is rated M. No smut here, but there's quite a mention of something else…**

* * *

Chapter 11

Charisse looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Today was Claudia's party, and she was still not happy that she was going. Her mom fixed her dress for her, and started styling Charisse's hair. Charisse's frown only deepened when her mother's arms were folded in a sassy way.

"What's that frown on your face for?" Amelie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't wanna go to Claudia's party." Charisse grumpily stated, folding her arms as well.

"If you don't want to go, then why did you ask to go?"

"Because Avery and all my friends want me to go, so I have to go." Charisse sighed.

Amelie dropped her arms sympathetically and sighed. "Charisse, just because your friends want you to go, it doesn't mean you have to go. You can just say no and that's that."

"But Mommy, if I say no, they won't be my friends anymore," Charisse pouted.

"That's not true at all, honey. I'm sure they would understand if you didn't want to go. Now, do you still want to go to the party? I'll be happy to keep you home all to myself, and we can watch any movie you want, and eat all the ice cream in the world."

Charisse giggled at her mother's suggestion, but she quickly felt guilty about not wanting to go to the party with her friends. If she didn't go, would they be mad at her? Would they say she wasn't their friend anymore? This is way too much pressure for an almost six-year-old girl.

"I'll go to the party. I don't want to let my friends down."

Amelie nodded, "Okay. The Gorilla will take you there. Behave yourself, and remember: if Claudia is mean to you, put your brave face on and walk away. Now, show me your brave face."

Claudia puffs her chest, fists on her hips, and an odd-looking face as though she's holding her breath. Amelie snickers, but quickly covers it up and clears her throat. "We'll work on that later."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien snuggled on the couch, sleeping with the TV still on in Adrien's room. The kwamis slept on Donut the dog, who was also sound asleep. All was peaceful until Gabriel walked into the room with an unamused look on his face.

"Adrien." The boy didn't stir. "Adrien, get up." Adrien mumbled something, and snuggled closer to Marinette. "Adrien, wake up this instant!"

Adrien shot up, waking up his girlfriend and the kwamis went to hide, the dog following after them. Adrien ran a hand through his hair, as he glared at his father for waking him up. Marinette, on the other hand, was wiping the drool off her face.

"Care to explain why you've missed your fencing lesson today?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien looked at the time. He was three hours late for his lesson. But it didn't matter now, the instructor probably went home, which would explain why his father was in his room right now.

"Oh, we must've fallen asleep," the teen heartthrob yawned. "We were pretty tired."

"And what, pray tell, were you so tired about, exactly?" Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed.

Adrien and Marinette's faces grew a bright red. Fill in the blanks yourself.

"Oh, uh, we were s-studying last night! Yeah, we got so crammed with books and tests recently!" Adrien chuckles nervously, poking Marinette with his elbow to confirm.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Studying! That's what we were doing!"

"If by studying you mean doing the dirty, that is," a hiding Plagg muttered. Tikki hit the back of his head with a frown, and Plagg rubbed his sore spot.

"Well, see to it that it doesn't happen again. Your mother and I are going out to dinner tonight, and Charisse is at a party. I want you to be in bed by ten so that you may get plenty of rest for tomorrow, because I'm doubling your fencing time, understood?"

Adrien sighed, "Yes, father."

Gabriel nodded and left the room. Marinette rubbed Adrien's arm sympathetically, and the kwamis came out of their hiding.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to have doubled fencing time if you guys didn't have sex last night." Plagg folded his arms, "I mean, have you guys even considered masturbation?"

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed, shocked.

"PLAGG!" Tikki covered her mouth, mortified.

Plagg looked at them like they had four horns each, "What?! It doesn't even require getting a partner and such! All you need is a hand and a private, and BAM! You're in Heaven!"

"How do you even know this," Adrien shuddered. "You're incapable of even doing that stuff!"

"Adrien, please. I'm an immortal deity who's been with humans since day one. Especially considering that most of the Chat Noirs were guys, and horny ones at that let me tell you-"

"UGH! _Don't_ tell us, please!" Marinette covered her ears.

Plagg sighed. "Look. All I'm saying is that maybe you two shouldn't be having sex all the time. There's always another way to pleasure yourselves, so stop tiptoeing around it, and just try it for once."

"When did you become my mother?" Adrien asked.

"I'm more of the handsome older brother type, but thanks." Plagg smirked.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how I got stuck with you for a partner."

* * *

Charisse made it to the party. Several kindergarteners were chasing each other around the backyard of Claudia's house, and Claudia herself sat on a chair with a tiara on, and two much older people had large leaf fans at her sides, fanning her like some Egyptian goddess or something.

Charisse quickly spotted her friends, who were too busy in conversation to even participate in the other kids' activities. Alice wore a simple purple long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with purple sneakers. Manon wore a pink shirt and jeans with a pair of flats.

Avery wore a simple suit, completed with a blazer and a tie and everything. He looked very dashing, for a six year old anyway. Charisse blushed, but shook her head and walked towards her friends.

"Charisse! You came, you came!" Manon said excitedly, hugging the blonde.

Charisse giggled, "I said I would come, right? I did say that!"

"You look so pretty!" Alice exclaimed, sipping her juice, "Doesn't she look pretty, Avery?"

Charisse wore a purple dress with puffy short sleeves and a ruffled bottom. Her hair was curled and put into a ponytail, complimented with a purple bow. Her shoes were black flats, and she wore no stockings or socks. Her mom gave her a little bit of purple eyeshadow to compliment her dark blue orbs.

Avery smiled, his golden eyes as bright as the sun. "You look pretty, Charisse."

Charisse's red face made Marinette's blush look like a light pink color. "T-thanks, Avery!"

"Oh, so you did come." An unfriendly voice startled the poor child as she turned around.

Describing Claudia's dress is a complete waste of time, considering the fact that she could possibly be related to Chloe, so we won't say anything about that. Claudia folded her arms, and her minions followed suit. "I thought you'd chicken out."

Charisse frowned. "Leave me alone, Claudia."

Claudia smirked. "Oh? And why should I?"

Manon stepped in front of Charisse defensively. "You go away, you big meanie."

Claudia's smirk slipped into a frown, "This is my party, and if you're going to be mean to me, then maybe _you_ should leave."

Alice shook her head quickly. "I can't leave! My mommy isn't here yet!"

Manon said between clenched teeth, "Not helping Alice."

"What's the matter, Alice? Scared?" One of Claudia's minions said.

Alice cowered behind Charisse. Avery stepped forward. "Hey, guys! Stop it. It's not nice to fight with people, it makes them sad."

Claudia smiled and grabbed Avery's arm. "Right, Avery! That's why you're my future husband!"

" _Your_ future husband?" Charisse pushed pass Manon. "Why would he marry _you_?"

"Because he has to. We have an arranged marriage."

"What's an arranged marriage?" The three best friends asked in unison.

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Mommy told me that it's when the boy's parents and the girl's parents say that the boy and the girl have to marry each other when they're older, so they have to love each other no matter what."

Charisse felt her whole world come crashing down. It couldn't be true. Claudia and Avery, getting _married_?! That's the craziest thing she's ever heard. Claudia had to be making this up! Who's the liar now, huh? But still, for someone to know all this at her age, this couldn't be a lie, could it? Her Avery marrying Claudia?

"Avery, is this true?" Manon said softly.

Avery didn't say anything; he just looked at the ground. Claudia smiled, still tugging on to his arm. "See? Why would I lie? I'm not a big fat liar like her!" She pointed a finger at Charisse.

But Charisse didn't care. She looked at Avery hoping this wasn't true. But he didn't look at her, nor did he look at their friends. She felt her eyes well up, but then anger took over.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, Avery." She growled.

Avery looked up, his eyes watery in sadness and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Charisse. I didn't want you to know."

"Well, now I do. And…" She almost choked up, tears spilling on her cheeks. Manon and Alice stood by her, just as upset. "I'm not your friend anymore."

Avery's eyes widened. "What?"

"If you're going to marry her, then I can't be friends with you." Charisse said, "I'm sorry."

"Charisse, you don't mean that, do you? Take it back, please?" Avery shook his head, not believing for one second that this was happening.

Charisse wanted to take it back. She so desperately wanted to take it back. But she couldn't, especially since Claudia said, "No take backs! You can't take back what you said, forever and ever! Come on, Avery."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Adrien was in bed, tossing and turning since he couldn't sleep. Plagg slept soundly on the pillow. Adrien sat up and sighed, not really knowing what to do now that he was fully awake. It was the middle of the night.

Adrien couldn't identify the source to his restlessness, and forcing himself to sleep wasn't exactly helping either. Plagg's words from earlier kept haunting his brain, and each time Adrien shook them out. Leave it to Plagg to ruin someone's night of sleep.

Still it didn't seem like such a bad idea, now that he thought about it. He was never against masturbation, but the idea never really crossed his head. After all, he did have Marinette, so whenever he was sexually frustrated, she was always around.

Okay, now why does that sound like a bad thing all of a sudden?

Adrien looked into his blanket, glaring at his pajama bottoms. He half expected a hard-on by now, but he's probably not horny enough.

Oh god, what did Plagg do to him? Now he can't think about anything _but_ sex.

Adrien was glaring at his covered up junk for way too long, because he was so shocked when he heard a sniffle right next to his bed. Adrien covered himself back up, whipping his head around so fast his neck could've fallen right off.

Lo and behold, Charisse stood next to his bed, her face filled with dry tear stains and new ones.

Adrien's scared face turned into a very concerned big brother face. He patted his bed, and Charisse jumped right onto it, and clutched onto her brother's shirt as she rested her head on his chest and cried her eyes out. Adrien didn't say anything; he simply let her cry it out.

The model didn't hear anything about what happened at the party earlier, and he just assumed she had a bad nightmare again. But she removed her head from his chest, she wiped her eyes and sniffled some more.

"Avery and I aren't friends anymore." She quietly said, looking at the bedsheets. "I hurt his feelings and I can't take it back."

"Oh, no! What happened?"

"I found out that he's getting married…to Claudia." She growled the redhead's name as though she could tear it right out of her sentence.

Adrien, however, was confused. "Married? You guys are just kids, you can't be getting married?"

Charisse shook her head. "It's an arranged marriage."

Adrien blinked once. Then twice. Then he started chuckling and Charisse gave him a very upset face. "What," she groaned. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, Charisse. Arranged marriages almost never work out, you know. If you're forced to marry someone you don't love, you're not going to be happy. And you may never get to marry them either."

Charisse took in this information, and her lips became a thin line. "What."

"Of course, there are times when they do end up following in love with that person, and they do end up married after all. But you never know; no one knows the future. I don't understand why you're sad about this."

Charisse said nothing, just played with her fingers and carefully avoided her brother's gaze. Ah.

"Oh, I see," Adrien smirked, "Someone's a smitten kitten." When Charisse gave him a confused look, he sighed and clarified, "You like Avery."

Charisse gasped, and folded her arms, turning away from her brother. "Nuh uh! I don't like Avery! Boys have cooties!"

Ah, denial. What would we do without you?

Adrien smiled and tackled his sister with tickles. She squirmed and squealed and giggled into the night, and Adrien couldn't help but laugh himself. When they were done, they laid on the bed, all tired out and catching their breaths. Adrien held his sister close, and she snuggled up to him. Quickly she fell asleep, and Adrien kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, sis," he whispered. "Something tells me that Avery won't marry Claudia."

* * *

Marinette laid in her own bed, Tikki resting on her stomach. She couldn't sleep either, and Plagg's words were haunting her as well. But it wasn't because of the idea of them doing…that.

It was because she had already done it. Several times.

She just felt incredibly guilty that she hadn't told Adrien, and acted as though the idea of jerking off was repulsive, which it wasn't, if you ask her. She thinks it's a lot better than physical sex. But don't tell Adrien she said that.

Marinette turned onto her stomach, which caused Tikki to yelp and fly off before she could get smashed. When she was going to flitter off to her own bed, she saw Marinette's eyes were wide open, and she was staring off into nothing, again.

"Mari?" Tikki asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel guilty," Marinette sighed. "I haven't told Adrien that I've already…you know."

Tikki shook her head, "No, I don't know. What is it?"

"The thing Plagg talked about earlier."

Tikki pondered for a moment. "You mean masturbation?"

Marinette groaned and covered her ears. "God, Tikki, no one likes using that word, you know."

Tikki rolled her eyes, "Come on, Mari. You don't know if Adrien's done that either. I mean, he's a guy. A large percentage of men do it, even females. I don't understand why telling him would be such a huge shock."

Marinette uncovered her ears. "It's Adrien." Tikki waved her small nubs so that Marinette could go on, "He's been homeschooled before? He probably didn't know much about mastur- erm, that, until now. It probably never even crossed his mind before."

"And yet, he knows how sex works?" Tikki raised an eyebrow, "Don't you hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

"There are videos on the internet; he was probably bound to search up how sex works on the internet when he was younger," Marinette frowned.

"You mean pornography?"

"Geez, subtle much, Tikki? And how do you even know this stuff anyway, you're a kwami!"

"Hey, I may have not been awake for centuries, but don't you think that I would have to search up how the modern day world works?"

"Don't tell me you've watched them."

"Of course not. But that's not the point. The point is I don't think Adrien would care if you've done that stuff before. He'll still love you, no matter what happens. So don't think for two seconds that he'll stop loving you, or even stay away from you because he knows you do that stuff. Honesty is the best policy after all. Just be honest with him."

Marinette thought about it for a moment. "Thanks, Tikki. I'll try being honest with him then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Meanwhile, a large window opened up, and several butterflies fluttered about in the room. A man in a purple suit and mask walked towards the large window, and through his vision, he saw a small boy in his bed with tear-stained cheeks and a trembling lower lip as he slept through the night.

Children are such easy prey, especially for akumas.

Hawk Moth's hand opened up, and out fluttered an akuma which took flight towards the boy's house.

The boy wore a small bracelet on his wrist, made by one of his dearest friends…or, someone who used to be his dearest friend.

The akuma fused into the bracelet, but the boy stayed asleep, although the moth silhouette was around his face.

"I have a deal to make with you," Hawk Moth said…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Adrien, I'm going to be straight with you," Marinette said, putting a brave face on. "I've masturbated before."

There was complete silence. Then Marinette grabbed her pigtails and yanked them, groaning in despair. She was practicing in front of the mirror on how she would tell her boyfriend that she's played around before. But so far, no matter how many tries she's done, she just doesn't seem to think that it's that easy.

Tikki watched her with unamused eyes. She doesn't see the difficulty about telling someone that they've masturbated before. This is the same person they've had sex with several times before, anyway. And what's the worst that can happen? Don't guys find girls playing with themselves kind of hot anyway?

"No matter how many times I've said it, I feel worse than the last time! Adrien will be here any minute now." Marinette sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Marinette, you're overthinking this. Adrien won't hate you for what you've done. Why can't you just tell him the truth?"

"Tikki, what if he asks me questions like, 'how long have you been doing it for?' Or, 'Do you think about me or Chat when you do it?' Or, 'How do girls even masturbate?'"

"Okay, well if Adrien were to ask you those questions, just give him honest answers. How long have you been doing it for?"

Marinette stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Middle of sophomore year, I think."

Tikki nodded, "See? You haven't been doing it for long. Middle of sophomore year was several months ago! Okay, so who do you think about when you do it?"

Marinette shrugged. "It depends."

Tikki raised an eyebrow, "It depends?"

"When I feel like really, really horny, it's usually Chat. When I feel like fooling around a bit, it's Adrien. Sometimes the roles switch around though, usually based on my mood that night."

Tikki stared at the heroine for a second before she shook her head. "If Adrien were really that stupid and asked you how girls play with themselves, what would be your answer?"

Marinette blushed. "Oh, uh…well, I-uh-see…um…okay, that question is way too weird for me to answer; I don't think he would ask that."

Tikki smiled, "See? I told you, nothing to worry about."

"Marinette!" Sabine called from downstairs, "Adrien's here!"

"Okay Mom!" Marinette shouted back. Just then, something black phased through the floor. Plagg held a piece of cheese in his tiny nubs and bit into it.

"Ladies, pleasure to see you, as always." Plagg bit into his cheese.

Tikki frowned, "Plagg, you saw us three days ago."

"Yeah, well, I miss the bakery. Lots of cheese, you know?"

Tikki rolled her eyes while Marinette giggled. The trap door opened, and Adrien's blonde head popped through, a smile on his face. "Knock, knock." He said as he brought himself into the room. Marinette discretely gulped. Moment of truth.

"Adrien, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marinette asked. Plagg and Tikki looked at each other and took that as their cue to leave. Adrien's smiled faltered for a moment, as he scratched his head.

"Uh, sure." Marinette led them to her chaise and they sat down. Marinette could tell that Adrien was studying her closely. She avoided his gaze though, only looking at the folded hands in her lap. Adrien's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, don't tell me: you're pregnant."

Marinette's head shot up and she looked at her boyfriend. "What?! No, I'm not pregnant!"

Downstairs, Tom's head shot up from the sudden outburst, and he snapped his whisk in half. "AGRESTE!"

Adrien's eyes widened even more, tears filling his eyes. "You're breaking up with me, my lady?"

Marinette grabbed his face, and gave him a kiss. Still holding his face, she pulled away. "Chaton, nothing could break us apart."

Adrien's brows furrowed, "Then, what is it?"

She dropped her hands into her lap and sighed. "I've been hiding this secret for a while. And I don't want to hide it any longer. It's time I come clean."

"Mari?"

"Adrien, I've…masturbated before." Marinette winced, watching his face carefully. She could tell he was processing this information, but his face didn't seem to change. Everything was blank. "Adrien?"

"You've…masturbated before?" Adrien's voice went high on masturbated, and Mari sighed, looking away.

"I told Tikki this wasn't going to be easy, but no, she kept saying I had nothing to worry about."

"Well, she's right." Marinette's head whipped around, and she met Adrien's gaze. She could stare into those green orbs forever. "You don't have anything to worry about. Do you really think I could love you any less if you've masturbated? You're still Marinette in my eyes, and it's not like you're innocent anyway."

Marinette blushed, and Adrien smiled. He reached over and put a loose strand of black hair behind Marinette's ear. "I love you, my lady. And nothing is going to change that." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled into the kiss.

After enjoying each other's company for a few more moments, Marinette raised her burning question. "So have you ever done it?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, jerk off? Have you done it before?"

There was complete silence. Marinette's cute smile dissipated as she looked at her boyfriend with a questioning stare. Adrien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, actually…no. I haven't done it before. Even considering I'm a guy, it hasn't really crossed my mind until Plagg talked about it."

Marinette stared at him for a second, then punched his arm. Adrien yelped and rubbed his arm with a small pout. "What was that for?"

"For staying innocent. I can't believe you've never done it! I thought like ninety-eight percent of guys did it!"

"I'm that two percent then. And besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I feel super guilty after doing it though. I don't know why, I just do."

Adrien frowned. "Does that mean you feel guilty after we have sex?"

"NO! God no, not at all. But…I don't know. I guess it's just all in my head."

Adrien's smile grew devious. "So how does it feel?"

Marinette tilted her head in confusion, "How does what feel?"

"How does playing around feel like?"

Marinette, oblivious to what he was getting at, shrugged. "Well, for one thing, it's a different feeling than when someone else does it. For starters, you don't really feel self-conscious and you don't feel all that nervous either-"

"I'm not talking about that." Adrien gave his signature Chat-smirk, and Marinette gulped, "I'm talking about how do girls do it."

You could hear Tikki cough uncontrollably from the balcony.

Marinette blushed. "Oh! How we…do it?"

"Yeah, how do you do it?" Marinette could hear the lust in his voice and he was pretty much turning her on. Damn it.

"Well…I don't know about other girls, but…I like to do it wearing a nightgown. No underwear at all."

"Can you show me?"

Marinette's face turned red. "W-what?"

"Wear the nightgown. No underwear at all."

Marinette's brain pretty much turned to mush. Was he really asking her to strip into her sleepwear? Did he want to watch her play with herself?!

Marinette slowly nodded and headed up the ladder to put on her sleepwear. When she came back down, she sheepishly looked at the floor and slowly went back to her place on the chair. Adrien wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, snaking his hand up her back.

"Then…I like to fondle with my breasts a bit." She quietly said.

"Like…this?" Adrien kept one arm wrapped around her, and he used his other hand to squeeze her breast. His thumb grazed her nipple and she had to bite back a moan.

"Adrien…my parents are downsta-AH!" She squealed as he grazed her neck with his tongue. Marinette wasn't sure if she should let him continue or tell him to back off.

"Come on, what else do you do, hmm?" Adrien asked against the base of her neck. Everything in his suddenly deep voice screamed sexy and lustful. Why did she choose a good one?

"I-I-I…" _What else what else what else what else?!_ "I…can't do this. My parents might hear us or come up and I don't want to have to do this to them. I'm sorry." Marinette sighed as Adrien stopped and pulled away.

Adrien sighed as well, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I got carried away, I should've known better."

Marinette, feeling all the butterflies slowly die down, rested her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a look, "I wonder if you're becoming more like your alter-ego now that we know our identities."

Adrien bit his lip, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't mind at all. You're Chat and Chat's you. I don't think I would have it any other way."

Adrien lit up, "Really?"

Marinette nodded as she stood up. "I should get dressed into more…appropriate clothing."

Adrien grinned sheepishly, "I'm so sorry."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, chaton. If I didn't want to do it before, I wouldn't have changed. I only stopped because those two can be super nosy."

Adrien couldn't help but agree. "You have a point there."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked hand-in-hand while the kwamis hung out inside of Marinette's bag. The four of them chatted nonstop on their way to the school, where they were going to put the finishing touches on the decorations for the upcoming dance.

As the two entered the school, chaos was written all over the dance floor. Banners were ripped, balloons were popped, art was destroyed, and the walls were an absolute mess. All the students and teachers working on the dance were awestruck by the destruction, some of them looking absolutely heartbroken.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, equally shocked, and they walked towards their homeroom teacher, who was busy conversing with the principal. When they were finished, Marinette gestured towards the room.

"Madame, what happened here? All our hard work has been destroyed!"

"Oh, Marinette. No one knows what happened. Everything was fine last night, and then this morning…it's just awful!" Madame sighed as she walked towards one of the crying students.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other again, and walked towards a certain redheaded student. "Nathanael?"

The said student turned around, salvaging some of the artwork that hasn't been ruined. "Marinette?"

"Do you know what happened here? Why is everything such a huge mess?"

Nathanael hesitated for a moment, "I think it might have been an akuma attack. I was walking home yesterday, late at night, and I was passing the school. All of a sudden, I see a little kid riding a large white horse enter the school. But he didn't knock or open a door. He literally _phased_ through the walls. I thought I was just really tired, so I just kept walking. I didn't think anything of it."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, "An akuma late at night? Do you remember what he looked like?"

Nathanael paused for a moment. "He looked about five or six, and his hair was on fire. But it didn't seem to bother him. His eyes were orange and really bright. He wore a crown on his head and some prince's suit. There was a small black bracelet on his wrist too. I think that's where the akuma is."

Marinette nodded, grabbing Adrien's wrist. "Thanks, Nath." She pulled Adrien into a corner where no one could see them or hear them. "I can't believe Hawkmoth would take advantage of another kid. And this one seems special. Phasing through walls? What is this kid's power?"

"Maybe that's all he can do. I mean, why would Hawkmoth give the kid more powers than any other akuma he's ever created? What's he trying to accomplish here?"

"Besides his usual goal?" Marinette rolled her eyes, "Who knows? I mean, there are tons of upset kids in Paris every once in a while, but what made this one so special?"

Tikki popped up, "May I interject?"

Marinette shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Usually akumas only get one power. Phasing through walls, for example, is just one power. However, every once in a while, we get a "special case" akuma."

"Special case?" Adrien asked.

"Those are the akumas that get more than one power. It rarely happens, but when it does, the akuma is said to be quite powerful." Tikki saw the looks on the teens' faces, and she quickly added, "I mean, this is just a kid, so he probably won't be as powerful as an adult special case. I'm sure he won't even be a powerful akuma."

Adrien just nodded, but something inside of him was just off.

Completely off.

"I have a feeling that he will be a special case akuma." He spoke aloud, "I know there are a lot of kids out there in Paris, but I think I might know who this one is."

Marinette and Tikki exchanged confused looks before they turned their attention to Adrien. "How would you know who this particular child is?"

"A few days ago, Charisse was upset over Avery. She had found out he was in an arranged marriage and after learning what that was, she told him that they weren't friends anymore. I know she wasn't akumatized, plus she's been planning on telling him that she's sorry. But she hasn't seen him in days. I think the akumatized child is Avery."

Plagg poked his head out the bag, "Wow, so you are good for something besides being every girl's reason to wake up in the morning." Tikki rolled her eyes as she stuffed him back into the bag.

"Good observation, Adrien." Marinette kissed his cheek, "Now all we have to do is find Avery and his akuma."

"Yeah, but how? The only reported attack from Avery was last night, and he was out for much longer than that. He could be anywhere by now."

Marinette shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, kitten. He may be akumatized, but he's still a kid. He wouldn't leave Paris, since that's the place he knows best. I've never seen an akuma leave Paris before."

Tikki shrugged, "The possibilities of an akuma leaving their hometown are close to none. I think that's because that's where they want to terrorize the people they know best."

Marinette beamed, "Exactly. So, patrol tonight. We need to find Avery."

Adrien nodded, and suddenly his phone started to ring. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw that it was his mother calling and he picked up. "Mom?" All he could hear was frantic cries and fast talking. He pulled the phone away from his ear, extremely worried, and Marinette gave him a lost look. He put the phone on speaker, "Mom? Slow down, what's wrong? What happened?"

 _"It's Charisse! She was playing dolls in her room, and I came back to check up on her and…"_ They could hear her choking on sobs, and Adrien grew pale.

"Mom," he slowly said. "Where is Charisse?"

 _"I heard her scream, and once I got there…she was gone!"_

* * *

 **AN: I'm starting to question if I'm dead or not. ;-;**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chloe and Sabrina stood in line for a drink. The two friends were busy catching up on Chloe's evil plans for Marinette and Adrien, and wondering what to do next to make their lives a living hell. While Sabrina isn't usually the brains on Chloe's plans, she always had some part to play in it. What she wondered was why she hasn't been able to do anything now.

Sure, Chloe was mean to everyone who stood in her way, and she was occasionally a bitch to Sabrina, but the short ginger knew that she meant well and didn't intentionally mean to hurt her. Chloe has been a good friend to Sabrina for a long time, ever since they were little girls. Chloe would never do something that would cause Sabrina harm.

However, Chloe would never know how highly Sabrina thought of her; except for the times she fished for compliments to make boost her unreasonably high ego. Chloe was always so obsessed with the idea of her and Adrien together, she never asked Sabrina for her opinions on anything. And Sabrina knows she shouldn't be trying to chase after Adrien, but Chloe is so set on the two of them becoming soulmates she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

Sabrina would never know how Chloe thought of her. Chloe just doesn't seem like to be the type of person who would give others compliments and make them feel good about themselves. The only three people she would praise are her father, Adrien, and Ladybug. Although Chloe is oblivious to it, Sabrina could definitely tell that Ladybug found her annoying. She probably thought Chloe was another annoying fan, except she was rich and flaunted it every chance she got.

Sabrina hadn't even realized she tuned out their conversation to focus on her thoughts until she heard Chloe snap her fingers. "Sabrina, were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Huh?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as the barista came with their drinks. The two sat at their table and started drinking their coffees. "Honestly, Sabrina, it feels like you don't even care about my feelings anymore."

 _You never care about my feelings._ "Oh, I'm sorry, Clo. I just have a lot of things to think about right now. I didn't mean for you to feel unimportant." Sabrina apologized.

Chloe shook her head, "Whatever. Can we go back to talking about my brilliant plan?" Sabrina nodded, "Good. I think I got that Nathanael kid invested in my plan. I think he's a hundred percent onboard with destroying Marinette and Adrien's relationship. That way, we both get what we want."

 _What about what I want?_ "Why can't we just wait to see if they'll break up with each other first instead of doing it ourselves?"

Chloe, busy sucking on her straw, stared at Sabrina disgusted. She set down her drink with wide eyes. "OMG, it's like you don't even _know_ me. That shit would take way too long to happen, and besides they are always so happy with each other, the chances of them breaking up are pretty small."

 _Like the chances of_ _ **you**_ _breaking them up._ "What exactly is your goal here?"

"My goal is to show Adrien just how nice I can be. People usually think beauty is only skin-deep, but I'm about to show them that it's what's on the inside that counts." Chloe beamed, "OMG, I just made that up right on the spot!"

"Um, Chloe, that's been around forever."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

Sabrina inhaled deeply, "Okay, but how is being nice going to show Adrien that he wants to be with you instead?"

Chloe stopped celebrating. "Crap, haven't thought that far." She sipped more of her drink as she pondered for a bit, "Well…Adrien obviously likes nice girls, and Marinette's a nice girl, so that's his type, right?"

"Chloe, a lot of guys like nice girls. That doesn't necessarily mean that it's their choice in girls. It's just one of their qualities. Besides, Alya is a nice girl and Adrien has no interest in her whatsoever."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she bit on her straw. "Please. Alya is anything but nice if you ask me. She's been a bitch to me since day one."

"To you, maybe. But she's Marinette's best friend, and Marinette is nice."

"Now that I think about it," Chloe set down her drink, "Marinette hasn't been necessarily nice to me either. All those times she stood up to me? You call those that nice? Plus, she humiliated me in front of my Adrikins. That's so embarrassing."

Sabrina sipped her drink in silence. Chloe obviously doesn't know that both girls were defending themselves in the situations Chloe has put them through. She's pretty sure that Chloe hasn't been aware of how she's acted towards them either. Hell, towards everyone for that matter.

"How am I going to get Adrien to fall for me?" Chloe thought aloud. "I mean, I have everything: money, fame, looks. Why did he choose a commoner over me?"

"Maybe it's because a commoner has a lot better qualities than looks and fortune."

The two girls snapped their heads towards Alya and Nino, who were standing by their table glaring at them. Nino stood behind Alya, not wanting to get in the way of Alya's fury. The tan girl had only heard half of their conversation, starting with Chloe calling her a bitch and each second was worse than the last.

Sabrina gulped. She knew better than to stand in the way of an angry Alya, especially when it came to protecting Marinette. She didn't want to have anything to do with her and her anger, but it couldn't be helped if Chloe was the one leading them towards her.

Chloe, on the other hand, thought she could take Alya. She didn't find her as much of a threat. She only found her as a technology-obsessed bitch who thought she was hot shit since she runs the popular Ladyblog, all things about Ladybug.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You were eavesdropping on our conversation? Geez, that's so fucking low. Then again, you'll do anything to get a stupid little story so that you can follow your dreams of being a crap journalist."

Alya ignored that comment, "Don't you think for one second that I won't tell Marinette about the shit you just spoke about her. And news flash for you honey, Adrien would never jeopardize his relationship with Marinette for the likes of you."

Chloe waved her hand, not really caring. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a big Ladybug story to fish for or something?"

Alya shook her head, and Sabrina can see the anger radiating from her. "I can't believe _you_ want to be nice. I KNEW it was too good to be true and Marinette fell for it. She's too good for you."

Chloe leaned into the table, "Does it look like I give a shit? Once I get Adrien to realize he's too good for his precious girlfriend, he'll drop her like a hot potato. Marinette won't know what hit her."

Alya was about to take a swing at her, but Nino grabbed her arm midair and spun her around. When Alya met his gaze, a scowl appeared while Nino gave her a knowing look. He dropped her arm, and Alya regained her composure. She faced Chloe who only gave her raised eyebrow, and Alya shook her head and took off, grabbing Nino's arm.

Chloe waved, with that evil smile on her face. Sabrina released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Chloe sipped the last of her drink and set the cup on the table. "She thinks she's hot shit? Please."

"Chloe, that was intense, I don't think you should have gotten her mad like that."

Chloe shrugged, "Whatever. I don't care about what she thinks about me. All I care about is getting Adrien."

"And we're back to that." Sabrina muttered under her breath, drinking her coffee.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sometimes, Sabrina wondered if she really did think highly of Chloe, or if she was just brainwashed to think that way.

* * *

Alya dragged Nino into a dark alley, a few blocks away from the coffee shop. Funnily, it was the same alleyway that Marinette ran into when Chloe had found out her dark secret. But no one paid attention to that; because Alya was fuming.

She hated how nice Marinette could be, Ladybug or not. She hated how she fell right into Chloe's trap. She hated how a lot of her time was spent trying to create a perfect Chloe, when Chloe was the biggest bitch in all of Paris, and everyone knew that. Did Mari really think she could handle such an impossible task?

Nino watched Alya pace back and forth. He's known Alya long enough to know that she'll do anything to protect Marinette. He also knows that Marinette would do the same thing for Alya. And he's seen her lose her anger so many times when it came to Chloe. Everyone knows that if those two were put in the same room together, there would be a blood bath. And it wouldn't be pretty.

Nino was the only one who could calm Alya when she got like this. It's been like this since they were younger. Alya got angry, Nino would tell her to stop, and her anger would flee her in a few minutes. No one knows how or why, but that's just how it is. But this time, no matter how many looks Nino would give her, or how many times he's told her calm down, she would just get angrier.

"Nino! I can't calm down! Chloe has been using Marinette for too long now. I won't just stand by and let it happen. After everything we've been through since junior year started, she's made our lives a living hell. And just when we think things are looking up, she comes and destroys everything!" Alya yells, kicking a can into the wall. It bounced off and landed next to a cat in the garbage can, which scared the animal off.

Nino, trying his best to ignore that kick shot, grabbed Alya's wrists, stopping her pacing. "Alya. You have nothing to worry about. Once you tell Marinette what you found out about Chloe, how she's been a manipulative bitch and everything, there's no way she wouldn't believe you. I know that."

Alya turned her gaze to the ground, a tear falling down her cheek, "It's not just that. I've been trying to protect Marinette for so long, and she's been returning the favor. But…I don't know how much longer I can protect her from Chloe or anyone else."

Nino lifted her chin, a reassuring smile resting on his face. "You can protect her, I know you can. She's your best friend, and you her. Just because Chloe seems to be taking her down each time doesn't mean that you're doing a shit job of protecting her. You're not." He pulled Alya in for a hug, "Don't say you can't protect Mari anymore. Because we both know that it won't happen."

Alya smiled, her head resting on his chest. "You're such a dork, Nino Lahiffe. Adrien must be rubbing off of you."

Nino laughed, "Yeah, well, he's my best friend too."

"Nino?"

"Hmm?"

Alya removed her head off his chest, and stood on her tiptoes and gave Nino a quick peck, taking the DJ completely by surprise. She released herself from his embrace, "Thank you. I needed that."

Nino smiled, blushing and rubbing his neck. "N-no problem. Although, I don't think one kiss is good enough for the advice I just gave you." He waggled his eyebrows.

Alya smirked, "You're right. It's not." And before Nino could even register what she said, she pulled him down for another, much longer and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **AN: This was pretty much a filler chapter I really felt like writing. So how about that DJWifi? :D**

 **Anyway, I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could because I'm going on vacation next week, so I wouldn't be able to post…even though I haven't been posting as much as I used to, heh. ;-;**

 **Update: Title change.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I heard her scream, and once I got there…she was gone!"

Adrien froze. He stared at Marinette with wide eyes and she was equally as shocked. Tikki and Plagg grew worried. Adrien felt everything in his world stop and crash. Everything was falling. Why won't they stop?

Adrien hung up, and there was a deathly silence. Marinette saw in his eyes that he was distraught. So many emotions were flying by at the same time, but this one was the one that shown the most in his eyes. Marinette knew that he had a huge soft spot for Charisse in the short time that he's gotten to know her. And she knew that he would do everything in his will to protect her.

Tikki shook her head, "Poor Charisse. She must be so scared." She stared at the flabbergasted duo. "Well, what are you guys standing there for? Transform!"

Adrien nodded in agreement, still dazed. "Right. Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

The miraculous duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir came out from the shadows, ready to take down the next akumatized victim. The students of the school were at awe when they saw the crime-fighters land in the middle of their dance-floor area. Some even cheered, while others took pictures. But then they realized that the two of them were deadly serious about something. Chat extended his staff, and he leapt out of the building, Ladybug about to follow suit before she heard someone behind her.

"Ladybug, is it an akuma that destroyed our work?" Nathanael asked, confused.

Ladybug stared after the direction Chat went in, and looked back at the worried staff and students. She sighed, before she turned around to address the crowd.

"Yes, I believe an akuma has destroyed the beautiful decorations for the school," she started. "Therefore, I suggest you refrain from redecorating and postpone this school dance until further notice. Once the akuma has been stopped, the decorations will be restored. Until then, I advise you all go back home and stay safe. Chat and I will do everything in our power to stop the akuma." With that, she threw her yoyo and pulled herself out of the school, catching up with her partner, who was only a few rooftops away.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, landing next to her boyfriend.

Chat pointed in the direction of his house, "We go to my house and investigate. We know that Avery, if it really is him, has kidnapped Charisse. So, who's to say that he hasn't kidnapped other children as well? We'll ask my parents exactly what happened, and find clues around Charisse's room."

Ladybug nodded, and the two headed off to the Agreste manor. Landing at the front door, Chat Noir banged on the door, and it revealed Nathalie, who remained nonchalant despite the chaos going on behind her. The duo can see maids and servants with a cellphone, calling the police, and possibly reporting a missing child.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, what an unexpected surprise," the red-head said. "Please, come in."

The two stepped inside, and saw Amelie waiting at the top of the steps, distraught. Gabriel stood next to her, his expression remaining the same. Chat wondered if his father even cared at this point.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, thank goodness you're here." Amelie greeted them, coming down the steps. "Our daughter Charisse has gone missing, and we don't know where she could've gone."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Ladybug asked.

"I left her in her room to play by herself, because I know she can be trusted to be by herself in her bedroom. And after an hour or so, I came back upstairs to check on her. Halfway to her room, I hear her windows shatter and she screamed. By the time I got there, there was this…boy on a flying horse, harshly carrying my daughter away," Amelie blew her nose into a handkerchief. "Please, bring her back. My children, her and her brother, mean the world to me, and I don't want to lose another kid. Please."

Chat Noir could feel tears forcing its way out, and he turned around so that they wouldn't be able to see. Amelie gave him a confused look, but Ladybug covered up for him. "He's met Charisse before, trust me. He has a soft spot for kids, so he's a little emotional. But don't worry," Ladybug rested a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder, "We'll find your daughter, you can count on us."

Amelie nodded, "I know she would be ecstatic to hear that her favorite superhero in the whole world would bring her back home safely."

Chat Noir heard footsteps come up from behind him, and he turned around, not caring that they could see the tears streaming down his face. Amelie gave him a weak smile, and hugged him. Chat was taken back by the gesture, knowing he hasn't met the woman like this before, but soon he wrapped his arms around the woman as well.

"I trust you, Chat." She whispered, "I put my daughter's fate in your hands. I know she wants nothing more than for you to save her. Please bring her back home."

Chat pulled away and gave a reassuring smile, "I will, you can count on us."

"Oh, really?"

Three heads turned to the man on the top of the steps. Gabriel Agreste slowly descended the stairs, and Chat could only glare at the man for seeming so heartless. "Do you really think that I would be able to trust two teens who are kids themselves to find a child, rather than an army, or the police force?"

"Mr. Agreste, this is no ordinary kidnapping, this is an akuma attack. We don't know if Charisse was the only target, but if she wasn't, then there is more behind this story than you think." Ladybug stated confidently, "We have saved many lives before, old and young. Therefore you're going to have to trust us."

"This is no ordinary child, this is my daughter. She is the only one I have, and I do not care if you have saved 'other lives.' I trust the army more than you two."

"Mr. Agreste, if you choose the army, or the police force, your daughter probably won't be found until days, maybe weeks from now. Their process for the kidnapping is slow. Chat and I have fought akumas in three hours or less, and we always save people they may have targeted. We will return your daughter quickly and safely." Ladybug was getting annoyed by the man's attitude.

Gabriel thought for a moment, "Then I give you forty-eight hours to find my daughter and the other potential victims. If you fail to return her to us, I will call the police."

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, before Ladybug returned her attention to the older man, "Deal."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late (and short) chapter. I was on vacation for a while, that's true. But on the last day, only a few hours after midnight, I had an anxiety attack so severe to the point I could barely breathe, that I went to the hospital. Fortunately, I'm still too young to have any risk factors for anything like heart attacks or any heart disease, so I was released. But I think the fact that I think about it almost all the time makes me feel queasy and it bothers me. That's why I didn't go straight into writing when I got back. Plus, school starts next week so I've been busy doing summer packets and getting school supplies.**

 **I'm not going to be updating every few weeks from now on. I need to take a break for a while, so I think I'm going to update once or twice a month from now on, until I feel better. I'm taking some AP courses, and I have the PSAT's coming up, so I think a break would be the best right now. I'm so sorry, guys. I wish the attack never happened, but I can't control how my body (or brain) works.**

 **Until next time then.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ugh, that old man gets me so mad sometimes!" Chat growled into the night, as he and Ladybug jumped on roofs during their night patrol.

Since the two had left the Agreste manor, Chat had been in a particularly angry mood, so Ladybug decided not to get in the way of his anger. She knew how frustrating his father could be, so she wasn't particularly surprised at his behavior. But at the same time, she understood why his father was like that. Sure, he didn't seem like the loving type, but she knew that deep down he cared for Charisse, despite not knowing her for that long. The child had a way of getting into people's hearts so easily.

She also knew that Chat was very worried about his baby sister. She knew he knew that they haven't known each other for that long, but he was already the over-protective older brother that was ready to protect Charisse at all costs. He wasn't about to let her get hurt, and Ladybug wasn't about to do the same thing either.

They landed on the rooftop of the nearby cathedral and took a short break. Chat ran his fingers through his wild mane as he contemplated on what he was going to do about the whole Charisse situation. Ladybug remained silent, worried eyes watching the pacing cat-boy. "How in the world are we ever going to find out where Charisse is in that short amount of time and rescue her? I mean, I know we're pretty sure that Avery is the one who's been akumatized, but where in the world could he have taken her?" The model ranted, getting a bit angrier each second.

Ladybug placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping his pacing. "Chat Noir, I know you're frustrated right now, but you have to calm down. I hate seeing you like this."

"My lady, you don't get it." Chat hung his head in despair, "In the short amount of time that I've known her, I already love the kid. She's my baby sister, and she's my responsibility, and-"

"Chat, don't forget she's also your parents responsibility. They love her just as much as you do, and they're just as worried, especially her mother. Don't forget; your mother lost you for about five years. I don't think she's ready to lose another child even for just a few days," Ladybug explained.

"I just want to know that's she's not hurt."

Ladybug grabbed his face in between her hands and gave him a sweet kiss, and he relaxed almost instantly. "I know, _mon minou_. I know."

* * *

Charisse cried into her small palms as she was placed in a small dark confinement. To say that she was scared was an understatement. She was completely petrified by her current situation. One minute she's playing dolls in her room, the next she's flying through the air by some kid on a flying horse. Also, why did he look so much like Avery?

She stood unto her feet and banged on the walls, screaming her head off. "Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Help me, please! Ladybug, Chat Noir, help me!" She continued banging on the walls to the point her fists were starting to hurt like crazy. She slid down to the floor and sobbed into her balled up fists. "Help me," she said quietly.

Suddenly, something phased through the door and she gasped, backing up into the nearest corner. The kid on the horse stood before her, except without his trusty steed. He stood alone, his eyes are menacing green instead of its lively golden color. He took one step towards Charisse and she gulped, realizing that she had nothing to defend her. Her pupils shrunk as he came closer.

"Charisse, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," the child pleaded, but she said nothing, her breathing quickening. She could hear her own heartbeat, and she wondered if he could hear it too,

"I'm not going to hurt you, Charisse. Please," he reached out towards her, but she screamed.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Stay away from me!" Charisse yelled, rivers of tears coming out full force. "I want my mommy! I want my brother!"

A purple moth outline came across his suddenly sullen face as Hawk Moth spoke to him, "You're not going to let her speak to you like that, are you? Show her that you rule the kingdom, not her."

Avery's face grew evil as he glared at the little girl before him, "That's right. I'm not going to listen to anyone who tells me what to do anymore. My name is Prince Meltdown, and this is _my_ kingdom."

* * *

"We haven't fooled around in a while," Adrien thought as he laid across Mari's bed playing with his girlfriend's toes.

After he calmed down, the two decided that they would start their hunt for Charisse tomorrow. They had forty-eight hours, and since tomorrow was Sunday, it gave them an entire day to look for the child in question. So at the moment, they were resting on Marinette's bed, the kwamis probably sleeping on the lower level of Mari's room. Marinette was in her oversized sweater and underwear, whereas Adrien had just his boxers and t-shirt. He called his parents saying that he was spending the night at Nino's, and texted Nino to cover for him.

Marinette rested the magazine on her stomach, her face already growing red. "W-what?!"

Adrien released her toes and rolled onto his back, giving a pout, "Purrincess, we used to have sex all the time! We don't do it much anymore, haven't you noticed that?"

Marinette looked at her fingers with sudden interest, "W-well, I mean...we can't base our entire relationship off s-sex, you know..."

"I know, but...I kind of miss it."

She snorted, "Of course you do, you're a boy. Boys love this kind of stuff."

"Mari, I'm serious," He sat up and crawled towards his girlfriend, running his fingers through his perfectly combed hair. "I miss our bodies being so close to each other, and heavy breathing when we were getting really into it, and how sexy you looked when you would give me that half-lidded stare when you were ready to take me..."

Mari gulped, "Uh huh..."

Adrien grinned mischievously, leaning closer and running his hands up and down her thigh. "And the small moans that would only grow louder with each thrust, and how you over the moon when I pleasured you...

Mari's eyes flickered towards his lips, "Y-yeah..."

"And how soft and bruised our lips were every time we made out with each other," his voice grew quiet, his mouth hovered a bit above hers. "And all the marks I would leave against your body, your sexy...smoldering body. Don't you miss that?"

Well, he had gone and done it. Marinette couldn't take it anymore as she grabbed his face and kissed her boyfriend vigorously. Their lips crashed with each other as they fell into the mattress, fighting for dominance. Adrien moved from her lips down to her jaw line, nipping at the bone and moving down to her neck. Marinette closed her eyes in complete bliss. She missed this.

 **-HALF AN HOUR LATER-**

"Well...that was...wow," Marinette sighed after their little rendezvous, quickly pulling her pajama over her bare body.

Adrien nodded, putting on his boxers and shirt. "Yeah..."

"When was the last time we did something like that?" Marinette said, climbing into her bed and patting a spot for Adrien to sit. He laid down instead right next to her.

"Too long, I guess."

"And when did you learn to do _that_?!" Marinetter looked at her boyfriend in awe.

He grinned a pleased smile as his green eyes bore into her blue eyes, "That's a secret for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Marinette scoffed and folded her arms, "Porn, I presume?"

Adrien shook his head, "Porn is not really something I'm into. Plus, my dad told me he was going to block any inappropriate pictures or videos from the internet..."

"I'm starting to wonder how you know how sex works even though you've been home-schooled your whole life and started attending public schools not to long ago."

"When you spend a full day with Nino, you'll lean some things you wish you never learned."

Marinette hummed, and toyed with Adrien's blonde locks for a while, feeling each soft strand of hair while she combed through with her fingers. She scratched his scalp which emitted a small purr from him as he closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, m'lady."

* * *

Chloe knocked on Marinette's apartment door as she impatiently waited for the raven-haired girl to step out. It's been days since their last "nice" lesson, and Chloe needed to ruin Marinette quickly so that she could get with Adrien faster. When she was about to knock on the door again, Sabine opened the door in surprise.

"Oh, Chloe! What a surprise..."

"Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe said, forcing her way into the apartment. "I'm looking for Marinette. Is she here?"

"Oh, no she's not, actually." Sabine bashfully told the blonde, "She went to Alya's today. She won't be back until supper."

Chloe deflated and mentally cursed for not calling the girl first. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Walking out into the hallway, after Sabine closed the door, Chloe growled and stomped her feet in anger. She stormed down into the bakery and out of the front door. Taking out her phone, she dialed a number and raised the phone to her ear, her anger growing within the second. Finally the other line picks up.

" _Hello?"_

"SABRINA! Why didn't you tell me that Marinette wasn't going to be home today?!" Chloe yelled into her phone, turning a few heads on the street. She glared at them and they turned back and walked faster.

" _I-I wasn't aware that I was supposed to keep you posted on Marinette's whereabouts, Chloe,"_ Sabrina squeaked.

"What kind of assistant are you? You're so useless!"

"I'm sorry..." Sabrina said quietly.

"Whatever. Just get your butt over to my house pronto, I'm heading there now. And while you're at it, bring me a coffee. I need to call Nathanael."

"Um...may I ask why?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Because he's another member in this plan, dumbass. And he hasn't been doing his job. He needs to lure Marinette away from Adrien so that when she cheats on him with Nathanael, Adrien will come to me and cry on my shoulder. Then I can win him back, and Marinette will never know what happened. It's foolproof!"

"But what if he can't seduce Marinette? What happens then?"

"Then I just find a good reason to break them up. Duh. Sabrina, have you learned anything from me after all these years of friendship? I take you under my wing, and it's like everything goes through one ear and out the other, gosh!" Chloe got inside of her limo.

"I'll try harder next time, Chloe, I promise."

"Why are you still on the phone? Get your ass to my place with my damned coffee!" She yelled into the phone and hung up. The limo driver gulped as he turned to face Chloe.

"Where to, miss?"

"Home, please. I have some things I need to do." Chloe looked out the window, and her eyes caught sight of two figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Wait, is there an akuma on the loose?"

"Didn't you hear, Ms. Bourgeois? An akuma has kidnapped the Agrestes' daughter and is currently holding her captive."

"Is that so?" Chloe said to herself in awe. She knew that Adrien loved that kid to death, and that he would do anything to save her.

Maybe...

"Actually, just...drop me off here at this corner. I just realized I have some errands I need to run."

Before the driver could even reply, Chloe opened the door and ran to the direction the heroes were heading a few moments before. She found them not too far away from the bakery and she called them.

"Yoohoo! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Down here!"

The two stopped and looked at each other before descending from the roof and in front of Chloe. Chat Noir had an annoyed face while Ladybug looked somewhat impatient.

"Look Chloe, if you're going to ask for more pictures, I'm sorry but the answer is no." Ladybug stated firmly as she turned around.

"Wait!" Chloe grabbed her arm and Ladybug stared at her in confusion. "You guys are looking for Charisse Agreste, right?"

Chat Noir's cat ears perked up at the sound of his sister's name, "Yeah?"

Chloe grinned and licked her lips, "...what if I told you I knew where she was."

* * *

 **AN: I know I was supposed to update last week, but my flashdrive had gotten wet the day I was supposed to upload the next chapter, and that's what I usually save my stories on (lesson learned, never do that again), but here you go! It sucks, I know, but I'm trying to get back into this story while I'm working on another story and after that Chloe bit, fresh new ideas are running through my brain and I'm excited! So until next time!**

 **(Also, Tam, if you're reading this story when I specifically told you not to, GET OFF THE INTERNET! DX)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"...what did you say?" Chat asked, taking a step closer towards Chloe, who kept a cool expression as she looked at her nails.

"Like I said, I can lead you to the twer—I mean, I can lead you Charisse Agreste, if you let me. I think I know where she might be."

"What do you mean you 'know where she might be'?" Ladybug asked, narrowing her eyes.

Chloe sighed, "It means that I saw the akuma heading off somewhere before. I couldn't tell where it was heading, but I think I might have a clue. That is, if you let me help you."

"Are you serious?!" Chat got the most excited look on his face, and Chloe couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You can really lead us to Charisse?!"

Before she could reply, Ladybug grabbed his tail and yanked him away from Chloe from a moment. His smile faded almost instantly when he saw how bemused his lady looked as she glared at Chloe, who was just smiling and waving sweetly.

"Chat, have you lost your mind?! We can't trust Chloe!" Ladybug whispered harshly, "She has put us through hell in the past, do you really think that she's the most trustworthy person right now?"

Chat looked back at Chloe, who just stared at them. "Haven't you been giving her all those nice lessons or whatever? Don't you think she's changed?"

"Chat, I only gave her a few lessons! I highly doubt she's changed that quickly. She may be nice to me now, but what happens when these 'lessons' suddenly stop? Not only that, but I've seen the way Charisse and Chloe look at each other and I read hate all over. Why would she want to help us all of a sudden?"

"Maybe she knows how important looking for Charisse is to Adrien," Chat Noir concluded.

"Exactly! That's exactly my point!" Ladybug said, exasperated. "She knows that, and she wants to be the one to find Charisse and bring her to Adrien—er, you. That's who she is!"

Chat tilted his head to the side, shaking his head in confusion. "Where are you getting all these conclusions from? You were so nice to her before, and now all of a sudden when my sister needs saving, you want to reject her help and come up with all these things that may or may not come into play here?"

"Adrien, I'm absolutely sure that Chloe has no idea where Charisse is. I love her just as much as you do, but-"

"No, you don't." Chat snapped, and Ladybug was taken back. "I don't care if Chloe leads me to my death. I'm not going to reject her help, and I'm not going to come up with all these assumptions and judge Chloe based on her past. She's helping us. That's it."

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed as she folded her arms but didn't say anything. She followed Chat back to where Chloe stood, her hands placed on her hips. Ladybug stood behind Chat Noir as he smiled at Chloe. "We'd be happy to let you lead us to Charisse."

Chloe grinned, "Great! So, we can start later today. I need to head home and fresh-"

"Um, Chloe. We're actually on a time limit," Chat rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We only have today and tomorrow to look for Charisse, otherwise Mr. Agreste will go to a higher power to do it."

Chloe's jaw practically dropped, "What?! That is, like, so unfair! I ought to go to Mr. Agreste right now and give him a piece of my mind," she started off in the direction of Adrien's home but Ladybug stopped her.

"We don't have time to waste Chloe," Ladybug frowned deeply. "We need to look for Charisse now or we may never find her."

Chloe nodded, and walked in the opposite direction, turning the corner. "I think I saw the akuma go... that way!"

Chat and Ladybug nodded. Chat extended his staff and grabbed Chloe's waist while Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards a large building. Before Chloe could even react, they were high up in the air and Chloe started screaming her head off. Passersby looked up as the wailing blonde flew off with the heroes. Ladybug already wanted to rip her hair out of her head. She flung her yo-yo to another building, when she saw something and stopped. There was a small doll on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings, and she stopped to pick it up. Chat landed next to her, and Chloe went off somewhere on the building to hurl.

"Recognize this doll?" She asked him, handing it off.

He dusted off the dirt that rested on the back of the doll. He examined the face, the clothes, the hair and one of buttons that looked like it was in the process of being sewn back on the blouse. He couldn't identify the doll, and was about to hand it back until he saw embroidered initials on the back that read C.A.

* * *

 _Adrien was helping his mother unpack everything into Charisse's room while his baby sister slept in her new bed. Her room, freshly painted, was ready to be decorated with toys, pictures, and other things. His mother was taking out the linen and clothes while he was removing some miniature ponies from another box. He heard his mother scoff in disgust, and he turned around as he watched her a raggedy old doll from the box. "I told her to throw this out," she sighed. "She needs to let go of this thing."  
_

" _What is that?" Adrien asked, walking towards his mom._

" _Un doll laid," Amelie shook her head. "She's had this thing since she was one and she never wants to throw it out, no matter how many times I told her to. It's so ugly, I don't know why she kept it."_

 _Adrien looked at his sleeping sister, and looked back at the doll. He took it from his mom and felt the soft material. There was a button coming out from the torn blouse of the doll. The black paint on the shoe was turning a really ugly gray. The hair was turning into random strands of thread. The face was dirty, and the doll smelled really odd. This doll clearly needed help._

" _I'll take it to Marinette," he said as Amelie tilted her head in confusion. "Maybe she could fix it. But it needs to be washed first."  
_

" _You think she'd be willing to fix that?" Amelie asked, pointing at the doll in disgust._

" _Yeah, Marinette would have no problem fixing the doll. And I don't think Charisse would be happy if she found out her favorite doll has been thrown in the trash."_

 _A few days later, Adrien brought Charisse to Marinette's house to hang out. Marinette had been taking good care of the doll, and she told Adrien that she was almost done with it. Charisse couldn't wait to retrieve her toy; she was practically dragging Adrien up the stairs and called him a slowpoke._

 _When they finally got upstairs, Charisse banged on the apartment door like crazy and Sabine opened it in shock as Charisse zoomed passed her and ran upstairs. Adrien called Charisse to come back and apologize, but the door slammed shut before he could finish. After apologizing for his sister's behavior, he went upstairs and was about to scold Charisse until he was interrupted by her once again._

" _SALLY! You're all better!" Charisse twirled her doll around, laughing excitably._

 _Marinette giggled at the little blonde, "It's not quite done yet, Charisse. I need to finish sewing that button on, and then she's all yours. I even put your initials on the back so that you can find it if you ever lose it."_

 _Charisse looked at the semi-loose button on Sally's blouse. "It's okay, my mommy can finish sewing it for you! She knows how to sew too!"_

 _Mari looked skeptical, because she never felt quite accomplished when someone took her work away when she hasn't finished it. But she saw how happy Charisse looked, and she decided that her mom would do the right thing and fix the last button. Adrien smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her temple._

" _Thanks for fixing it, Mari. You're the best."  
_

 _Marinette hugged him, "I hope so. I just like seeing how happy she is."  
_

 _Adrien grinned at his little sister playing with her doll and some other dolls in the bedroom. "Yeah...me too."_

* * *

A tear rolled down Chat's mask and fell right onto the doll. Several others followed afterwards, and soon they wouldn't stop coming. He grasped the doll tightly and held it to his chest. Ladybug hugged him from behind, and Chloe couldn't help but watch somewhat sadly and curiously. What was Chat's connection with the Agreste daughter anyway, she thought. Why was he getting so emotional?

"We'll find her, mon minou. Don't worry." Ladybug whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as well. She hated seeing her boyfriend in so much distress. Charisse and Adrien have only known each other for a short while, but he was so protective of her. He loved her so much, she knew that. He wouldn't let her down. He would be her hero.

Chat Noir wiped his face clean of any tears. He stuffed the doll into his pocket and zipped it up. He sniffled, but a look of determination replaced his saddened face. Ladybug released him from her hug and looked him in the face. Chat sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"I need to be strong for her," he said.

"Chat, you're one of the strongest people that I know. We'll find her, don't worry."

"How can I worry when I have you by my side?" Chat smiled, holding her hand lovingly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It's been a stressful day."

Ladybug caressed his cheek, "It's okay, chaton. I know this is hard for you, and I overstepped my boundries."

"You were just protecting me."

"But I didn't mean to make you so angry."

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you so much right now?"

Ladybug giggled and removed her hand from his, "Maybe later, Chat. Remember that we have a little sister to save."

Chat nodded, "Right." He turned to Chloe, who was watching the scene unfold with intense curiosity. "Ms. Bourgeois, thank you for your services. I think we can take it from here."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "Wait, what?! You can't just leave me in the middle of Paris stranded, for one thing. And second..." She trailed off, looking every which way rapidly. "I think...I saw the akuma heading in...that direction!" She pointed west, in the direction of a very familiar neighborhood. Chat realized that it was where Avery lived. Chat lit up and took out his staff and bolted off in that direction.

Ladybug grabbed Chloe and jumped down the building.

"Thank you for your help, Chloe. But Chat and I can handle this ourselves. Find a way to get home, your place shouldn't be too far if you call your limo driver or something." Ladybug threw her yoyo to a pole hanging off a side of a building and she swung away.

Chloe growled and stomped her foot. She screamed at the top of her lungs in anger. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "TAKE ME HOME! NOW!"

* * *

Alya dialed Marinette's phone number for the umpteenth as she walked down the street. She sighed in frustration as she dumped her phone into her bag. It was starting to get chilly, and Alya hugged her body close. She muttered a few curse words under her breath as she continued her way home. She needed Marinette's opinion on something, and the girl doesn't even bother picking up!

Alya was almost on her street when she saw two figures jump followed by a scream of terror. Alya looked up and was surprised to see Ladybug and Chat Noir jumping with what appeared to be...Chloe screaming at the top her lungs? No way was this possible. Alya knows how much Marinette hated the girl, so why was she with them?

Alya looked between her street, and the direction they went off in, biting her lip. Should she follow them or should she just get home like her mother said? Alya sighed and took another step forward, but then she stopped. She hasn't really been posting much on the Ladyblog...one photo wouldn't hurt, right?

Alya turned on her heel and ran down the street, causing some cars to stop unexpectedly and honk their horns at her. She ignored them, however, and continued to run down the street. She saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on top of a nearby building. She also heard something hit the sidewalk, like liquid or something, but she didn't bother investigating.

Alya raised a hand and was about to call out to them when she saw Chat Noir clutch a small item to his chest. An almost imperceptible trail of tears ran down his face as he forced his eyes shut. Ladybug went and hugged him from the behind. Alya was lost. What the hell was going on? Why was Chat—Adrien-so emotional?

Then it hit her: _Right_ , she thought. _His sister went missing yesterday._ Alya frowned sadly, shoving her hands into her pockets, kicking a balled up piece of paper into a wall. Maybe she should just turn around and go home. Her mother would most likely get mad, after all. She watched as Ladybug released him from the hug and he said a few words to her. She even caught on to a few words and rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. Even when he's upset, he still flirts. How Chat-like.

Then she saw Chloe walk up closely to them and Alya narrowed her eyes. Why was Chloe with them in the first place? Marinette's been giving her nice lessons, yeah, but Chloe on an akuma chase? Something was definitely wrong. Usually it was _Chloe_ causing the akumas in town. Maybe she could've been the cause of this one too?

There was something fishy going on, and Alya had to get to the bottom of it.

She saw Chloe point off in the direction towards Alya's neighborhood. Chat made a run for it and vaulted off the building with his staff. Alya hid behind a trashcan as she watched Ladybug jump down the building with Chloe. Alya snapped a picture with her phone, and jumped when she heard Chloe scream at the top of her lungs. She saw Ladybug head off somewhere, and she was right about to follow her when she saw Chloe call someone on her phone. After yelling at her limo driver, she dialed someone else on her phone and she spoke to them in a low voice. Alya wish she could get closer to her, but she didn't want to seem suspicious or get caught.

In only a few moments, the limo driver came by and picked Chloe up. They headed off in the opposite direction of where Ladybug went. Alya chewed on her lip. Should she follow the heroes or follow Chloe? She knew exactly what Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing, but she didn't know where they were going. On the other hand, she didn't know what Chloe was doing, but she did know where she was heading. Follow the blonde bitch or her two best friends?

 _Ugh_ , Alya thought. _Screw it. I'm following Chloe._

She found the nearest bike rack and unchained a bike. The owner of the bicycle saw this and exclaimed in shock as she used their helmet and mounted the bike. She apologized for hijacking their property and promised to return it. But right now, her mission was to find out what Chloe was up to.

* * *

 **AN: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I AM LATE! (Also, happy belated new year)**

 **I didn't quite know where I wanted to go with this chapter, and it's very cringe-worthy, tbh. I really have no excuse for being this late, but if you knew what's been going on with me the past couple of weeks...well, actually, the situation I was in (am in? Technically, it ended Friday (1/6/17) but I'm not sure if it's the end of it) is inexcusable (and it's actually really funny...there was this whole truth or dare prank situation with a certain someone and it ended up being this huge deal heh.) Anyway, I'm sorry and I hope I don't do this again next month (But if I do, please don't bug me about it).**

 **Also, Extremely Naughty just hit a little over 600 follows! YAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know everyone has been asking for an update for this story for almost two months now, and while I appreciate you guys still love this story, know that even when I'm writing a chapter you can't expect me to write it in a few hours tops, even though that's how long it took me in the past. Sometimes I don't even know what to write next, so I put the story aside and work on more important things. I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry about that. But you guys can't asking for me to update; this story isn't my only priority. I still have school, my other story, and a bunch of other things that are time-consuming. I mean, I'm supposed to take the SATs this Saturday, so I've been studying my ass off** **not really** **so I can pass the test.**

 **This isn't me saying I don't care about the story. I still love writing it. I just didn't think it would take so long.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of the large apartment building where Avery lived. Chat rang the callbox for Avery's apartment. The door opened, without anyone questioning who was ringing the bell. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other odd looks as they slowly entered the building cautiously.

The ride up to Avery's apartment was quiet. Ladybug looked over to Chat, who kept a stoic expression on his face. Her eyes went down to his hands, which were clenched into fists. She placed her hand lovingly in his, and the sudden contact spooked him for a second. But his green eyes met her blue ones, and he unclenched as he smiled at her. She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You know," she said, "I've never had sex in an elevator before. Sounds kind of fun."

His eyebrows could've shot right out of his mask had it not been attached to his face. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh at how shocked he was, and his face was beginning to turn bright red.

"M-my lady, while I would...love to know what that's like, we're on a mission here," he said, running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Come on, can't I have fun with my boyfriend?" Ladybug flirted, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Maybe later, but we've got a little sister and her best friend to save right now."

Ladybug sighed and nodded, "You're right. Can't lose sight of what's important."

Chat Noir nodded and the elevator opened up. It took them to the top floor of the building. That's odd. Avery lived four flights down. Why would the elevator take them up? Ladybug went out to hit the down button, and went back in to take them to Avery's floor.

The elevator took them all the way down to the lobby.

"What the hell?" Chat muttered as they exited the elevator, "Is this thing broken?"

Ladybug looked around, "There's no 'out of order' sign anywhere. Maybe no one has used it all day."

"That's impossible. How would people know not to use the elevators when there's no 'out of order' sign?" Chat asked, folding his arms.

Ladybug sighed, "I guess we're just going to use the stairs."

They ran up a numerous flight of steps, but the two superheroes were filled with energy. They finally reached the 8th floor, where Avery lived. When they got into the hallway, it was deathly quiet. There was no one coming down the hall, and there was no sound of screaming children or a television playing loudly or people talking. Chat Noir decided to knock on one of the apartment doors. "Hello? Anyone home?"

No reply.

The two did the same thing with every door on the floor and they were all the same. Every apartment was vacant; not a sign of anyone.

Ladybug rubbed her head. Where could everyone be?

They finally reached Avery's apartment, and Ladybug raised her fist to knock on the door, only for the door to open slowly by itself. Exchanging anxious glances, Ladybug and Chat Noir opened the door. Everything was still in tact. Living room was neat, the kitchen was fine, all the beds were made. There was not one trace of chaos.

So where the heck is everyone?

"Okay, this doesn't make any sense." Ladybug said, "Why are all the apartments vacant? Why doesn't the elevator work but no one has posted an 'out of order' sign? Why was Avery's door open? So many questions, yet no one can answer them?"

Chat Noir turned on the television, where it was set on the news channel. He saw several families outside of the Bourgeois hotel in a long line, "Maybe this will tell."

Ladybug walked over to the TV set, their eyes fixated on the line of angry Parisians banging on the door of the hotel, which was barricaded with wood and security guards stood outside with plastics shields for no one to get through.

The reporter spoke, "Many residents of the Antoinette Apartment building downtown have come to the Bourgeois building after hearing that one of their youngest residents, their name not to be revealed, has been akumatized and kidnapped Charisse Agreste. Yes, you heard that right: Gabriel Agreste has a daughter."

That's right, Chat Noir thought. No one knew about Charisse.

"Okay, but this doesn't make any sense. No one has ever vacated the building before when there were much more threatening akumas around," Ladybug questioned. "So why did everyone leave?"

The question was soon answered before her, when the floor gave out under them, revealing that it was a trap. And it wasn't just Avery's apartment floor; the floors from the other apartment below his also were traps. The two heroines fell through the floors, screaming their lungs out. They didn't even have time to react. What was going on?

They finally landed on a cold, concrete floor, which was the basement. The floors above them closed, as if they were never trap doors in the first place. The room they were in was dark, save for one light that hung above them. In the corner, a sink dripped with rusted water. It smelled musty, and it was pretty barren. Ladybug had landed right on top of Chat, and the two groaned in pain. Ladybug started to get a massive headache, and Chat Noir's everything hurt.

"Merde," he cursed as he lifted his head off the dirty floor. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my father, or anyone for that matter."

Ladybug removed herself off him, and rubbed her head. "Where are we?"

"I assume the basement, since there aren't anymore trapdoors." Chat said, slowly standing up and extending his hand for his girlfriend.

She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Ugh, well that's just great. Is there a way out?"  
Chat walked towards the exit and started pulling on the door, but to no avail. "Closed shut."  
"That's just great," Ladybug muttered. "Now we're stuck her-"

There was a scurry across the floor, and the two froze. They weren't alone. The two looked at each other with wide eyes, and Ladybug gave Chat a nod. They both pulled out their weapons-yo-yo and staff-, and crept to where they heard the noise, "Who's there?" Ladybug said. When the unknown didn't answer, she repeated herself loudly, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"P-please, don't hurt me!" A small voice cried out, and she stepped forward into the light. Chat and Ladybug dropped their items and stared at the child before them.

"...Charisse?" Chat whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Charisse didn't say anything as she just ran into her brother's arms and cried her eyes out. She tightly held onto his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. Chat hugged her tightly, tears falling from his eyes. So many emotions overwhelmed him, but he knew he had to stay strong for his sister.

* * *

Alya rode the bike as fast as she could, following Chloe to her hotel. Alya hid behind a bush, where very few people looked at her oddly, but she ignored her questioning The blonde stepped out of the limo, where two others were waiting for her in front of the building. She jogged towards the building and saw that there was an angry mob of people banging on the doors. There were tons of security guards with their large shields protecting themselves as they yelled at the frustrated civilians. Alya sighed. How was she ever going to get past these people?  
Alya recognized Sabrina and it took her a while to recognize Nathanael. She narrowed her eyes at the trio as they entered the building without any hassle. Just what were they doing?

She kicked a rock when she realized it was impossible to get in. Just then she remembered: how does the garbage man get out? Definitely not through the lobby.

She ran towards the back alley and saw the back door wide open, The garbage man was dumping stuff into the large cans and Alya ran past him. He yelled at her to get back but she just kept on going. She found the elevators and pressed the button pretty quickly, as she saw the man was coming after her. The doors finally opened, and she pressed on the top floor for the penthouse. She pressed the close doors button and as the doors were about to close she saw the man's flushed face from running. She blew a raspberry and the doors finally closed.

Arriving at her destination, Alya used her high stealth skills through the hallway and entered Chloe's apartment without making a sound. She crept to a couple of potted plants and squatted there as the trio stood in the middle of her living room. Chloe growled.

"What do you mean 'you're not doing the plan anymore'?!" She yelled at a frightened Nathanael.

"I mean I'm not going to take part in your games," Nathanael gulped. "Look Chloe, I really like Marinette. And I don't want her to hate me if she ever finds out I tried to break her up with Adrien. It's just not right."

Alya took out her phone and found her camera. Maybe this will show Marinette that Chloe really isn't trying to be a good person like she had her fooled to think. Alya was proud that she could see through Chloe's evil ways.

"Just not right?! What's not right is how Adrien is dating someone like her when he could be dating someone like me?! Does that make any sense?! NO! And you've liked Marinette for so long, doesn't it hurt to see that she likes someone else?"

Nathanael shrugged, "At first it really hurt. But then I realized, if Marinette's happy then I should be happy for her. So what if she didn't choose me? No need to mope around and ask 'what if' when there are plenty of other girls out there."

Never spoke truer words myself, tomato. Alya wanted to clap for him, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

Chloe was fuming with anger, "You are a completely useless dumbass! Get out of my apartment; your pathetic self is reeking up the place, and I cannot have you in here." She pointed towards the exit and Nathanael rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door.

"You know, Chloe," he said as he opened the door, "Adrien will never love you like you want him to, especially after what you did to Marinette. It's better to keep him as a friend than to lose him at all."

Chloe flipped her ponytail, whacking Sabrina in her face, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, loser."

Nathanael shrugged as he walked out of the apartment. Alya glared at Chloe from her hiding spot, while Chloe looked at her nails. A few seconds later, the blonde growled in anger as she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it across the room. It hit an expensive vase, and the vase shattered into a thousand pieces. Damn, this girl is crazy, Alya thought as her eyes widened in shock.

Sabrina looked at the broken vase and looked back at Chloe in horror. Chloe stomped her foot, "I will not be told off by some redheaded commoner! He will pay for this!"

"W-what are you going to do?" Sabrina was practically shaking in her knee high socks.

"Nothing. Not yet anyway. I still have to deal with pigtails," Chloe went over to a nearby dresser and opened on of the compartments. There was a perfume bottle with a red liquid inside, and she opened it up and took a whiff. She snickered as she went into the kitchen and took out something from the fridge, and poured some of it into the container. It instantly turned pink and Chloe got a long thin wooden stick to stir it around.

Sabrina was pretty damn nervous about the whole thing, "Um...Chloe, what is that?"

"Don't question me while I'm working," the she-devil snapped, and Sabrina kept her mouth shut. Chloe continued mixing until she was sure it was done. "Perfect. My masterpiece is complete."

"May I ask what it is now?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It's a love potion. I learned how to make one on the internet. I can't believe people don't search these things up more often, it can really help with their non-existent love lives."

Alya whispered to herself, "Is that why you're using it?"

Chloe continued, "Not that my love life is non-existent, of course. I have a line of boys all waiting to be with me, but sadly my heart belongs to another." She grinned evilly, "And with this, his heart will belong to me too."

"But how exactly are you going to do that?"

Chloe placed a nozzle on the top of the jar, "Why, spray him with it of course. It's a perfume that I spray on him so that the first girl he sees, which will be me of course, he will fall in love with. I'm a genius."

Alya gasped and the two looked around, frowning at the sound. "What was that?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I'm not sure. There was only three of us when we entered, right?"

Chloe folded her arms, "Come out! Show yourself!"

Alya was most definitely not going to show herself. If she did, there's no telling what would happen if they found her spying on them.

Chloe waited a few moments before she shrugged, "Must be the wind. Anyway, let's go to my room and rewatch Gossip Girl on Netflix. We can discuss this later," the two walked out of the room and Alya stood up. Her legs felt cramped, but it was worth it. If she showed this to Adrien and Marinette, no doubt they would be able to stop Chloe from her wrongdoings.

Now all she had to do was find them.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: WARNING- SEXUAL STUFF DOWN BELOW. IT'S NOT ACTUAL SMUT THOUGH, BUT IT'S STILL SOMETHING.**

 **REMEMBER: THE EXTREMELY NAUGHTY STORIES WERE ORIGINALLY MADE FOR THAT PURPOSE. Just because I haven't written smut in a long ass time, doesn't mean that the story won't have anything related to it XD**

* * *

Chapter 18

Chat Noir held Charisse in his arms for what felt like an eternity. The poor girl was so traumatized by everything that happened that she cried in his arms until she fell asleep. He wondered how much sleep she got in the past day or two. Did she eat? Did she need to use the bathroom? This entire experience had to be nerve wracking for her, and to be honest, he wasn't any better. The last time he dealt with someone close to him being hurt was...well, besides Marinette, his father.

Ladybug, on the other hand, was thinking hard for a way to escape out of the basement. The walls were made of concrete so trying to run into them wasn't going to work; it was only going to cause several broken bones. There wasn't exactly anything heavy enough to throw at the wall. The door wouldn't budge either.

Then her eyes widened as she remembered something. Why am I such an idiot?!

"Chat," she whispered across the room. His blonde head looked up as he continued to cradle his baby sister. "Use your cataclysm to get us out of here."

Chat looked at the walls and nodded. He stood up, carrying a sleeping Charisse and he brought her over to Ladybug, who happily accepted her. Charisse's face scrunched up at the sudden movements, but she relaxed and continued to sleep.

Chat Noir sighed deeply as he stood before the door and called out his special power, "Cataclysm!" He put the palm of his hand against the door and watched as it crumbled and gave them a way out. She handed Charisse over to him and they ran up the stairs as quickly as they could and kicked another door that took them to the lobby. Suddenly Chat tapped Charisse lightly on her back as his ring beeped. She frowned at first but refused to wake up.

"Charisse, come on, you have to wake up for me." Chat said. Charisse rubbed her dark blue tired eyes as she looked at her brother, "I need to take you home so that Mom and Dad know you're safe. But I can't do that if you're sleeping; I need you to be awake."

Charisse just nodded, and Chat placed her on her feet. Ladybug smiled at her, " Had a good nap, sleepyhead?"

Charisse gave a warm exhausted smile. Chat grabbed her hand and the three of them took off. Ladybug used her yoyo and launched it towards a building near the Agreste manor and she went off. Chat extended his staff, and turned around to notice Charisse's scared face. "What's wrong?"

"...heights…" Charisse barely said.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?" He assured her as he crouched down. Charisse hesitantly climbed on his back and held onto his neck for dear life as he took off. She squealed as she kept her eyes shut and buried her face into his neck. Chat laughed, "You won't be able to see anything like that."

"I don't wanna! I'm scared." She shouted back.

"Well, if you looked at Paris like this, maybe you wouldn't be so scared anymore." Chat mentioned.

Charisse slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes as she looked off to the side and saw Paris from a completely different point of view. She saw how everyone looked like tiny ants walking in and out of buildings, and the different colored cars in traffic. Everything sounded so quiet compared to actually being down there. "Wow…"

"Isn't it amazing?"

She said nothing as she continued to stare in awe. All too soon though, they landed in front of the mansion. Ladybug was waiting for them at the front door. Chat crouched so that Charisse could get off his back. Ladybug knocked on the door, and they waited.

Charisse looked at Chat, whose ring beeped once again. "What's going to happen to Avery?"

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other, before Ladybug answered. "Don't worry, Charisse. We're going to catch his akuma and he'll be himself again."

Charisse didn't say anything as the door opened, revealing Natalie. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, you're back already?"

Ladybug nodded, "We've retrieved Charisse in time." The blonde cutie stepped forward to reveal herself.

Upon hearing her name, Amelie ran towards the entrance and her eyes welled up. "Mommy, mommy!" Charisse shouted and she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh, ma petite fille, I was so worried about you!" Amelie ran her hands through Charisse's golden locks. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mommy." Charisse smiled.

Amelie looked at the two teenagers, and she smiled. "Thank you two so much for returning my child to me. You two are a gift to Paris."

Gabriel appeared, and the two superheroes replaced their smiles on their faces with serious looks. "We returned her, just like we promised we would." Ladybug said.

Charisse looked at them and looked at her father in confusion. Why was everyone so serious all of a sudden?

"I suppose you did," he said without a hint of relief. "Thank you."

Chat Noir frowned, and he was about to say something, but Ladybug stopped him. "We have an akuma to catch, so if you'll please excuse us." She turned around, taking Chat's hand in hers as she used her yoyo to take them away.

Charisse stared after them until her mother placed her on the floor and her attention turned, "Let's go get you out of those clothes as washed up, hmm? The cooks will prepare a big dinner just for you."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in Marinette's bedroom. They released their transformations and Plagg wailed. "I'm so hungry! I need food."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Shut your trap. I'm pretty sure Marinette has camembert in her fridge."

Marinette giggled, "My parents are in the bakery working, so feel free to help yourselves. There's a fresh plate of sweets waiting for you too, Tikki."

The kwamis phased through the floor in delight. Marinette turned to Adrien, who was on her bed sulking. "What's wrong, kitty?"

"He doesn't even look happy to see that she's safe. What kind of father is he?" Adrien growled.

Marinette sighed, "I know he's frustrating Adrien, but you can't hate him because of the way he shows his emotions. I bet that he's relieved deep down inside."

Adrien just shrugged. Marinette sat down next to him and ran a finger through his hair. She scratched his head and his frown instantly turned into a look of bliss. She liked how he acted like an actual cat at times. It was just so cute.

"You sure know how to make me purr-fectly happy, my lady." Adrien purred as she continued scratching.

"I didn't think I would hear another pun come out of your mouth for a while," Marinette huffed.

"Did you miss them? I thought all of my nine lives would run out if I couldn't make another a-mew-sing pun. I am quite the catch with them."

"I think your puns are quite claw-ful, but I would be lion if I didn't say that they weren't claw-ver." Marinette grinned.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I have never been so in love right now."

Marinette giggled, She looked at his perfect hair and perfect skin and his perfect face. She had the sudden urge to mess up his perfect self. They haven't exactly had their fun in a while, and the mood was pretty much set. Why miss this glorious opportunity? "You know…"

"Hmm?" He stared at her freckles as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"We haven't had our fun in awhile, you know?"

"Our fun?" His green eyes met her blue ones and suddenly he caught her drift. "Oh. OH!"

"Yeah, 'oh.'" Marinette rolled her eyes. "So, what do you say? Are you up for it?"

"Wasn't I the one that usually makes the first move?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Since when did you become like this?"

"I've always been like this," Marinette said. "You just always beat me to it."

"Sure, lovebug. Although I'm pretty sure that I was the su-purr-ior one in the past. You let me do all the work most of the time." Adrien's eyes darkened. Marinette knew she got him where she wanted him.

"Well, then, I'll be the one working this time." She leaned closer, and their breaths mingled. She could smell his faint cologne on his neck, "So you just sit back and enjoy."

And just like that, the two locked lips. Marinette sighed happily into the kiss. She definitely missed this. She felt herself leaning in as Adrien leaned back into her mattress. She feverishly kissed him as he ran his hands up and down her back. His hands went under her shirt, and she shuddered at his touch. His hands were warm against her back.

Marinette thanked herself for wearing a skirt that day instead of her usual pair of pants. And she could very much feel the bulge in her boyfriend's pants because he chose to wear sweatpants instead of his usual designer jeans. She grinded herself against his crotch, which resulted in a sharp gasp coming from the both of them. Adrien sucked at her bottom lip while she continued her movements against his body.

His hands still under her shirt, he found her bra clasp and successfully unclasped it in one go. Marinette was surprised; she would congratulate him later. Her mouth went from his mouth down his jawline, where she left sweet kisses, down to his neck. His smell intoxicated her and left her craving for more. She sucked his delicate skin and continued moving against him. Adrien groaned as his hands traveled towards her lower back. He tugged on her skirt once, then twice. He continued to tug until it was almost off her body.

He cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze. Marinette moaned against his neck, and he rubbed his hands up and down her butt. Marinette lifted herself off of Adrien to pull down his pants, revealing his erect shaft trying to burst out of his boxers. For once they weren't ladybug printed. She barely touched it when he gave a small groan. Guess he was really horny today.

She was about to pull his boxers right off of him before his cellphone rang. The two thought they were only hearing things before the cellphone continued to ring. Adrien reached over to grab his pants and dig through his pockets, revealing his cellphone. He looked at the caller id, and picked up. "Hello?"

"Adrien, where are you?" His father asked on the other line.

"I'm at Marinette's place." He rolled his eyes at his father.

"Well, I'm sending the Gorilla to come pick you up. You need to be home in time for dinner; you have a late night photoshoot, did you forget that?"

Adrien sighed, "No, father, I didn't forget." Marinette frowned. She was really looking forward to sexy time.

"Make sure you're home on time." And just like that, his father hung up.

Adrien sighed, "It's so hard to speak on the phone properly when you're turned on."

Marinette laughed at that, "Trust me, I've been in worse situations. Remember when you had to hide under my sheets when my mom came home from her date with Dad?"

"Oh yeah! Good times," Adrien reminisced.

"Yeah, for you maybe. I was being weird the entire time. Thank God my mom didn't notice."

Adrien looked at his pants. "How am I supposed to get this back to normal in time? I didn't even get my good succ." Marinette looked at him in shock, "Nino taught me that."

"I'm sure he did," Marinette said. "Just think about something that disgusts you more than anything in the world. In the meantime, put your pants on and go find Plagg."

Adrien bowed, "Aye, aye, captain." He leaned in and kissed Marinette tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ten minutes later, Adrien walked downstairs with his kwami in his pocket as he walked towards the car. Marinette, fully clothed again, was walking behind him. He turned around and kissed her once more before he entered the car and took off. She already missed him, but thankfully they made plans to go on patrol to look for Avery for that night.

Marinette was about to head back inside until she heard someone calling her name. "Mari! Mari!" She turned her head to a frantic Alya running towards her like a madman.

"Alya?" Marinette asked as her friend finally got to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"We need to talk about Chloe. Like...right now."

* * *

"I...I don't get it," Marinette said after Alya showed her the whole video. "I really did think she wanted to change for good."

"Mari, you out of everyone should know that this bitch will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She's so determined to take Adrien away from you!"

"I can see that now," Marinette frowned. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was way past that point, but she also felt embarrassed and stupid for ever thinking that maybe Chloe would actually see the error of her ways. She should've known the spoiled rich brat was nothing but a liar. And a damn good actress.

"All we have to do now is tell Adrien. We can't get him too close to Chloe, otherwise she'll spray her perfume on him and BAM! He'll forget you two were a thing and start falling for Chloe. And no one wants to fall for Chloe."

Marinette sighed, "Charisse had the best judgment out of all of us. She saw what a terrible person Chloe was; I could see it in her face. But I ignored her judgments out of oblivion and hope that maybe Chloe…"

Alya hugged her, "I know, girl. I know. But now you know the truth."

"And I will stop at nothing to protect Adrien."

...

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door at the mansion. Natalie opened the door and looked at the guest before her.

"Hello, Natalie." Chloe smiled sweetly. "May I come in?"

* * *

 **AN: DUN DUN DUN!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: You know you've fucked up when literally all the reviews on the last chapter are, "when/where's the next chapter?" Also, over a month late, how are you guys? .-.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Natalie looked very skeptical when she opened the door to Chloe Bourgeois of all people. Chloe never came over anymore, except for when she wants to drag Adrien somewhere or simply just to flirt with him for no reason. So the fact that she's here, interrupting dinner, was very suspicious.

"Miss Bourgeois, the Agrestes are eating their dinner. You cannot come here and disrupt their meal. Plus it's a school night; you shouldn't be here," she stated firmly.

"Natalie, Natalie," Chloe shook her head as if Natalie was the one who didn't understand. "I'm a long time friend of the Agrestes. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me interrupting their dinner for a moment. I need to talk to Adrien about something privately.

"But-" Chloe just walked past Natalie without another word, her nose high in the air with her ponytail bouncing back and forth. Natalie sighed as she shook her head and closed the door. She speed-walked past Chloe to warn the family of her arrival. Chloe just stood behind her as the assistant stood before the family. Everyone looked up, and Gabriel wasn't particularly happy about this.

"Mr. Agreste," Natalie said. "Chloe Bourgeois is here to speak with Adrien privately." She stepped to the side, revealing Chloe with a "sweet" smile placed on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your family dinner," Chloe apologized. "But it's a really important matter I need to discuss with Adrien. I'm sure you understand."

Adrien was just as confused as Natalie as he looked at his mother and father, "May I be excused?"

Gabriel just waved his hand, and Adrien stood up and followed Chloe out. They headed upstairs to his bedroom, and Adrien closed the door behind him. His phone that was placed on his bed was vibrating, and he walked towards it to see who was calling him.

Chloe reached the phone before he could even react and she looked at the caller ID. She scowled before she swiped left and through the phone back on the bed. When Adrien raised an eyebrow at her behavior, Chloe gave a sweet smile instantly. "Random number," she answered. "I swear people don't have anything better to do than call people they probably don't even know. Annoying pests."

Adrien looked at her, not sure if he should buy her excuse, "Yeah...sure."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here," she flipped her hair and gave Adrien a sultry look that visibly made him shiver with disgust. But he didn't show that on his face. He was good at that now, "The dance will be coming up soon, and I chose the perfect outfit, but I simply don't know what perfume I should go with!"

Adrien stared at Chloe as she started to dig in her bag. What the hell? Perfume? That had to be the most retarded excuse he has ever heard in his entire life; and he's made a lot of retarded excuses. Adrien furrowed his brows as Chloe took out three bottles of perfume; one had an ominous red color. "Um, Chloe, I'm flattered that you chose me to smell your perfume, but don't you think a girl is more suitable to see which perfume fits you better?" And not a guy in a serious relationship, he thought to himself.

The phone rang again and Chloe grabbed the phone again and swiped left. "You must be really popular today," she laughed nervously. "Let's just mute your phone for now."

"Muting my phone isn't exactly necessary," Adrien frowned.

Chloe ignored him. "Okay, so here's the first one." She sprayed it on herself, and Adrien sneezed at the strong smell. It smelled heavily of lavender and roses. The smell wasn't terrible, but if it was that strong, then no one would be able to handle it.

Adrien closed his nostrils together, his voice coming out nasally as he spoke, "Um...I think that's a bit too strong, don't you think?"

Not wasting any time, Chloe picked up the red concoction and looked at it with huge sparkly eyes. Adrien couldn't tell if she was excited to use this one next or if she had something else planned for it. He chose the former.

"You're right, you're right." Chloe said, half-paying attention. "How about this one? Hey, let's try it out on you!"

Adrien's eyes widened as he stepped back a few steps, his hands raised in defense, "On me? I-is that really necessary?"

Chloe stepped forward, with a crazy look in her eyes that told Adrien that she was set on doing this, "Yes, it's really necessary, silly. If you can smell it on yourself, maybe then you'll be able to see how good it smells on me." She took one lunge towards Adrien as she stood in front of him very closely. "Now, hold still for just a second-"

"STOP!"

* * *

20 minutes ago…

Marinette paced the room as she bit her nails, staring at her phone screen. She knew at this time that Adrien was most likely eating dinner right now, but she needed to get through to him about Chloe. She couldn't believe she let that girl trick her into something like this. It was stupid to even think that Chloe actually wanted to change, even after everything they've already been through. She should've believed Alya when she pointed out there was something fishy about Chloe calling a sudden truce.

It's because you see the good in everyone, Alya had told her a few minutes ago. Marinette knew that she wasn't exactly a pessimist, but Chloe Bourgeois was making her start to doubt everything. Marinette sighed as she sat down. She continued staring at her screen, waiting for Adrien to call back. But no call ever came through.

Alya laid on Marinette's chaise, her face planted in a pillow. She was out cold from her somewhat eventful day. Tikki rested on Marinette's head, her small nubby hand caressing the superheroine's hair. She was upset as well, but she was more angry than sad. She didn't like Chloe just as much as Marinette; she found her burdensome, dramatic, and a downright diva.

"He's still not picking up," Marinette sighed as she threw her phone on the desk and sat in her desk chair. "I seriously hope he's eating dinner with his family right now."

Tikki flew into Marinette's point of view, "There, there, Mari. I'm sure Adrien is alright. And if he never picks up his phone, you can always tell him tomorrow."

"But I can't wait until tomorrow," Marinette told her. "I can't sit here and wait for a day that's not even promised to me while Chloe could easily corrupt my boyfriend with whatever strong smelling perfume she created."

"Marinette," Tikki rolled her eyes at the girl. "Why would you believe that a love perfume even exists?"

"Um...Princess Fragrance?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, "Rose used a perfume on everyone so that they would drop to their knees and do just about anything for her."

"That was an akuma," Tikki deadpanned. "And even if a love potion like that did work, it would definitely need a bit of magic to do something like that. Where would Chloe even get magic from?"

Marinette thought for a moment, "You have a point…"

"Plus, you can't believe everything you see on the internet. If Chloe really believes that her perfume will work, then she's even more ignorant than I thought." Tikki huffed as she floated down towards the desk. "You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Marinette took Tikki's words into consideration. She knew her kwami was right. There really wasn't anything to worry about. Chloe may be evil, but she's still Chloe. Her plans almost always backfire. Her plan to get Marinette and Adrien kicked out of school backfired, and her plan to "play nice" until she got with Adrien backfired as well. For a girl who gets everything she wants, she really doesn't get everything that she wants.

Marinette looked over at the sleeping Alya, who hasn't stirred once during their conversation. She turned back to Tikki, "Let's go visit Adrien. I just need to make sure that he's alright."

Tikki nodded, and Marinette suited up. "Tikki, spots on!"

Suddenly, with a flash of pink light, Marinette was replaced with Ladybug. She looked over at Alya once again, who still didn't seem to be awake or even bothered by the sudden shout. Ladybug pondered for a moment, before she took out a sticky note and wrote on it.

Went to Adrien's. I needed to make sure he was okay.

She placed the note on Alya's phone screen, which was still in the blogger's hand. With that, she exited her room and swung from her balcony, getting to her boyfriend's house as fast as she could.

She landed on top of a building that was in front of the Agreste Manor. She had a direct view of Adrien's room. She squinted to get a better look. There were two blondes in the room, and she immediately recognized one as Adrien. But the other blonde was too short to be his mother, and definitely too tall to be Charisse. Ladybug couldn't tell who it was. That is, until the girl turned around and removed something from her bag.

Ladybug gasped as she saw Chloe take out a reddish bottle from her bag. She saw her slowly walk to Adrien as he backed up. Ladybug had to act out, and fast.

Luckily, Adrien had left a bedroom window open. And within seconds, she was in the room, shouting, "STOP!"

Chloe and Adrien turned to the source of the noise in shock. "Ladybug?!" They both asked at the same time. Ladybug could even see Plagg's head pop up for a quick second before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"My l-er, Ladybug, what are you doing here?" Adrien asked. He also gave her a "wtf" face, and Ladybug mouthed quickly, "I'll explain later."

"Yeah, Ladybug," Chloe was not so happy about her favorite superhero's arrival either, "What exactly are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do, like chasing a child akuma with your partner? I don't see him by the way."

Ladybug had to restrain herself from punching Chloe square in the face, "I'm so sorry to interrupt whatever was going on right now, but…" She froze. She didn't know what to say exactly. She didn't expect Chloe to be there.

The door opened, and all of them turned their attention to Charisse, who looked at them back with wide eyes, "Um...Mama said you need to come finish dinner."

"I'll be there in a moment, Charisse." Adrien said, "But right now is not a really good ti-"

"Ladybug!" Charisse interrupted him and sprinted towards the hero, giving her a big hug. Ladybug almost lost her balance at the sudden force, but she returned her hug. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Oh, it was no problem, Charisse." Ladybug smiled, "I'm happy that you're safe."

"Okay, this is nice and all," Chloe rolled her eyes. "But Ladybug, if you don't mind, I was discussing something very important with Adrien, so…"

"What a nice perfume bottle you have there, Chloe," Ladybug suddenly said. She took a quick whiff, "It smells absolutely devine. Would be a shame if someone dropped it, right Charisse?"

Charisse gave Ladybug a blank look before quickly catching on, grabbing the bottle from her. "Oh, yeah! I wouldn't be happy if my perfume fell either. I would cry." Then, as if on cue, she threw the bottle perfectly out the window. They could hear it shatter from where they were. "Oops."

Chloe gasped and she ran to the window to see. Sure enough, her expensive bottle was right there on the sidewalk, spilled and everything, the bottle shattered into a million glass pieces. From where Ladybug was standing, she could see Chloe's shoulders shaking furiously. She turned to Charisse and pretended to scold her, " Charisse! You can't throw other people's things like that! That was very bad! I'm going to tell your mother."

Charisse, being the amazing tiny actress that she is, started to burst into tears. "I'm sorry Ladybug!" She cried, "Please don't tell m-my mommy!"

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to," Ladybug said. She was a bit freaked out about Charisse's incredible acting. She wasn't sure if she was actually faking it or was actually upset.

Before Charisse could even apologize, they saw Chloe's shoulders stop shaking. Chloe turned around and took a deep breath. "You know what? It's fine; it's all fine. This is karma. Everything bad that I have done in the past suddenly coming back to me. And you know what? I'm sick of it." She turned to Adrien, "I was going to try to make you fall for me, but I give up. I can't take it anymore. So Marinette's yours. For good. I'm so sick of this bullshit."

Ladybug covered Charisse's ears at that last word. The small blonde, however, glared at the manicured grizzly. "I knew you were a big fat meany!"

Chloe turned her head to Charisse, "You're lucky you're a little kid, because I seriously don't like you." She turned to Ladybug next, "You knew what was in that bottle, didn't you?"

Ladybug tried to look as innocent as possible, "I may or may not have been tipped off."

Chloe raised her hands in agony, "I can't. I...I can't." And with that, she pushed past everyone and slammed the door behind her as she exited the room. The three of them looked at each other, and Marinette released her transformation. Tikki flew towards Adrien's bed, where Plagg came out and rested, a piece of Camembert in his mouth.

Marinette turned and high fived Charisse, "Nicely done, Charisse. You should be an actress when you grow up."

Charisse giggled, "I like watching TV!"

Adrien blinked once. Then twice. Then three times.

"What the hell was that all about?"


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I know you all probably hate me for never updating the story on time or never updating period, and that I've used the same excuse several times before but hear me out.

I started my senior year of highschool on Thursday. Exciting right? Everyone says how senior year is supposed to be your chill year. But tbh it really isn't, at least for me.

i'm only 16, and I already feel so stressed out and overwhelmed by the amount of work I'm getting. Over the summer I had three books to read for AP English and I had to write notes and answer questions on them and I literally procrastinated with a majority of that work last week because I was busy volunteering at a hospital and when I got home I didn't feel like doing anything.

I also had over 200 math questions to answer for AP Calc. I already hate this class. I literally just finished writing an essay on what calculus is. Why the fuck do I have to write an essay for a MATH CLASS? And on top of that, he assigned over 100 math questions for homework which I didn't know was homework because I had a (shitty) PEP rally during his class and I had to hear from a friend that it was homework. Fuck that.

I did poorly on my SATs in March, so I have to take it again next month and my mom just told me that she was taking away my electronics all weekend long just for me to study. Honestly that kind of gave me anxiety. Dumb right? But I honestly can't live without this phone. My laptop and tablet, maybe. But not my phone.

Not only that, but I'm supposed to be getting my probationary license next month since I'll be turning 17 and I'm so scared to drive. Maybe it's because my parents yell and it stresses me out, but I can hardly turn the damn thing, not to mention I haven't parked a car since I was with my driving instructor, oh idk, seven months ago.

I just felt like I owed u guys an explanation on my disappearance. I don't think I'll be updating for a while, so this is some sort of temporary hiatus. Not only am I stressed, but I have a serious case of writer's block even tho the story has a few chapters left. Not only that, but I have other story ideas for a different fandom and I've kinda been writing it out but I haven't published anything yet because I need to focus on all these other things first (why do authors get story ideas while they're still writing another story?).

im sorry about this guys, but I can't update anything at the moment so you'll have to wait patiently until I'm less stressed and a lot more focused on finishing this story. ;-;

-Miraculous Fanatic


End file.
